Will You Promise To Love Me
by Kiwi Ninamori
Summary: Naruto is in high school and has turned over a new leaf.He plans to become the smartess student,but if he is to accomplish this goal he will have to defeat the intellgant Sasuke.To his surprise once Sasuke finds out his secret things and feelings change.
1. Trail Of Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or KareKano, as you may figure the plot in the first two chapters seems very similiar. But the rest of the plot after the first two chapters takes you on a wild unexpected ride from the usual story!**

**Chapter One**

**Trail Of Heart**

__

A pond entering high school, I, Naruto Uzumaki, swore on my honor that I would surpass everyone at everything, so why in the world do I give a care about what they think of me.

"Naruto, you are so amazing."

"You're smart, athletic and everybody thinks you are funny. It's hard to believe someone can really be so perfect!

So, I guess that's who my classmates really think I am. Someone special who stands out from the crowd. But I wonder what they would really think of me if I told them the truth about me being the nail tailed fox. So I love to stand out from the crowd and be noticed. But ever since I got to high school, there's been one nagging problem I can't get rid of. It's so irritating all because of...

"Sasuke's the best!"

"I am so glad Sasuke's in my class."

That jerk Uchiha Sasuke! After all my hard work. The refine me is just camouflage. It's my easy going personality that's the big lie. I may seem laid back, but the truth is I can't handle not being on top. I need to feel worshipped, noticed, and accepted. And so I study ridiculous hours. I train in secret to be the best athlete in gym class. But other than that I'm rude and stubborn. But I am not a loser! I refuse to be second-best to Sasuke! For the first time in my life, a true threat has appeared. I've never had a real challenge before now.

The problem starts with our high school entrance ceremony. I wanted to get the highest score on the entrance exam. But I didn't pull it off. I studied as hard and was ready to mangle whoever beat me! My plan was to become the class representative and stake my claims in our new school, the plan, however was doomed.

"The freshman class representative will be...Uchiha Sasuke!" And in like seconds the jerk took al of the class's attention. Since that day I swore that, that jerk would pay!

The morning began as usual for Naruto, wake up, wash, eat, and leave, so why did today seem different. Lazily walking to his homeroom class, Naruto groaned just as he opened the door to a surprisingly unwelcome face.

"Good Morning, Naruto." The jet black hair Uchiha said sarcastically. He smirked at the awkward astonished look on Naruto's face as he walked inside the room.

Oh, no! "Good Morning, Sasuke." The blonde chirped trying to sound as pleasant as he could regardless of his utter most anger dwelling inside. This guy's the last person I want to see in the morning!

"You get here so early every day. No one is even here yet." Sasuke mumbled returning his stare to the text book laying across his desk.

"Well, what about you?"

"Basketball practice let's out way before class. We train from 6 in the morning until 8 at night." Sasuke explained, keeping his eyes on the text and still manages to lean back in his chair; balancing on the two back legs.

"That's crazy!" Naruto yelled. He sat by Sasuke's desk and put on an innocent smile. "And with all that, you still manage o do your homework? You must work really hard. You work so hard as the class Rep. It's hard to believe you can handle everything you do." Naruto complemented trying to make it sound more of a big deal. "Maybe you should lay of and take a break." He smiled politely. How foolish of you Sasuke! This smile is the last thing you'll see before I send you straight down!

Sasuke just laughed. "And I'm sure that what you want me to do, Naruto." Naruto nearly jumped out of his seat in astonishment. How did he know? Sasuke removed his eyes quickly from the book and looked at the startled blonde. He smirked. "You're such a loser, Naruto. I'm not as dumb as you think." And with that, the bell rung, along with it the crowd of students rushed to their seats.

As usual, Naruto finished his work way before any of the other students, except Sasuke.

"Ooh, I can't do this. Sasuke! Can you help me with this problem?" Sakura, the pink haired shinobi, Naruto happened to have his heart set on; got up from her seat and went over the Sasuke. Naruto nearly gagged when he saw bright red blush across her face as the Uchiha explained to her how the problem should be done. It was unbearable to watch, yet Naruto couldn't resist seeing how all the other girls followed suit of Sakura and asked help from Sasuke. Almost the whole class except Hinata Hyuuga went to the black haired idol for help.

It used to be my job to rack up praise and adoration! If he weren't here! I've been reduced to everyday rubble. How am I suppose to be worshipped and idolized with him here? Darn you, Sasuke. Just you wait! My pain will only make my vengeance sweeter!

The next day the whole school was left speechless. The midterm exam scores finally came back and it would decide who would be the next to be idolized and praised. Naruto raced to the board with excitement, only to find a shock. His eyes read over the list carefully:

Midterm Exam Scores

1.) Uzumaki Naruto A 695

2.) Uchiha Sasuke A 691

"Wow, Naruto! You're awesome!" A couple of mindless, wishy washy fan girls yelled, collecting into a group around Naruto.

"Congratulations."

"I thought Sasuke was amazing, but you beat his score."

"I never knew you were so smart. I mean back in middle school you were completely clueless."

After much complements, the phenomenon finally hit Naruto. Yes! It's been a while since I felt the joy of victory. It feels so good! I defeated Sasuke! Uzumaki Naruto number one!

"Hey, Naruto!" Sasuke suddenly said, appearing out of nowhere beside Naruto. The blonde immediately broke from his self-adoration and looked at the smiling Uchiha. Ha, your fifteen minutes are up, you has-been! "I'm impressed. I knew there would be some time in your life where you wouldn't be completely useless." Surprisingly, Sasuke didn't sound like his normal teasing self, the words were actually meaningful. He actually meant it to be...kind?

What? What in the world was that? Naruto drew back whatever hurtful gloat he was about to yelled in Sasuke's face and instead murmured 'thanks'. Knees...so...weak...I ...wasn't expecting this. I beat him! I beat him! So...why dos he make me feel like I didn't win anything? This sucks! I won, but I'm not even happy. Actually…I'm the one who was obsessed with surpassing him and getting the best grades. Maybe Sasuke really didn't care about that. People notice him even if he didn't really try to win.

Naruto left for his next class quickly after that. Sliding the door slowly and walking to his seat, he sighed loudly. This feeling sucks. Maybe It'll be better if I just avoid Sasuke. Coming late to school could work. I need some water. Naruto walked back over to the door just as it opened and the person coming in rammed into him.

"Ouch!" Naruto yelled rubbing his rear after falling to the ground.

"Naruto? I'm sorry, I didn't see-"

Naruto rushed to his feet, blushing as he rushed out of the room. "I'm sorry."

"Naruto wait!" The swift Uchiha, rapidly grabbed the blonde by the shoulder. "You don't need to be embarrassed. I care about your well being."

"What?" Blushing more, the blonde gently shoved Sasuke's hand away. "Sasuke...I..."

Why? Why Sasuke? Why did you treat me different today...like you were actually proud of me? Why did you make me feel all warm and the mere touch of you? And why does my heart race now whenever I think about you?

"Naruto?"

"Huh? Oh yes, Iruka Sensei?" Naruto quickly jumped, recollecting his thoughts enough to remember he was at home having dinner with Iruka and Kakashi.

"You haven't even touched your ramen. Are you feeling ok?" Iruka asked curiously walking over to the boy he had taken in as his own. He reached over and placed the back of his hand gently on Naruto's forehead. And almost immediately he removed it. "Wow, you are burning up. What happened?" He leaned over and carefully examine the red blush coming across the blonde's cheeks. "Are you sick, Naruto?"

Naruto blushed more and looked down. Why is it if I do anything out of the ordinary he thinks I'm sick? "I'm fine Iruka Sensei." He gave a quick and straight to the point answer.

Kakashi giggled to himself. "He's sick alright, but not what your thinking."

"What? So he is sick?" Iruka questioned approaching Kakashi and seating down on his lap. "Then tell me."

Naruto looked up at them. It was embarassing to have two male guardians but have them act as intimate and young as they did was even more humiliating.

Kakashi smiled and leaned over to Iruka's ear. Nibbling it softly as he explained. Naruto watched in astonishment as Iruka's face turned red and he snickered to Kakashi's remark.

"Hey. No secrets!" Naruto stood up from his seat suddenly.

"Naruto is love sick." Iruka smiled and pointed at him childishly. "No only that, you have your heart set on a special guy." He teased laughing to Kakashi.

"Shout up! I do not!" Naruto yelled, rushing out of the room.

Iruka giggled, snuggling up to Kakashi while since on his lap. "Look what you did Kakashi-kun, you made him angry."

"Me? You were the one who told him. And I was briefly telling you the truth." Kakshi explained, landing a gentle kiss on Iruka's cheek.

"Damn them! How did Kakashi know? I thought I was completely convincing and its not like its true. I don't like Sasuke Uchiha. What he said to me today had no affect on me." Naruto yelled punching into a tree trunk farther in a forest away from home. He continued taking his anger out on the defenseless tree until the thoughts finally over took him. Without realizing it, Naruto's punches got stronger, deepening in the tree more. His eyes turned blood shot red and his fangs grew out. His claws appeared and his voice became more huskier.

"Naruto?" A voice emerge from the silence of Naruto's relentless pounding.

Naruto jumped back, using his ninja reflexes, which were quicker now that he was in his demon fox form. His eyes widened, "Sasuke?" He watched in shook as the raven haired Uchiha over looked the rough appearance. His eyes widened as well, he knew his secret.


	2. Parts Of The Equation

**Chapter Two**

**Parts Of The equation**

Sasuke knows my secret. He's far too smart to not have noticed. Who I really am...the nine tailed fox. You've seen the real me, so what's next? Where does this game go? Do you want to make a fool of me? Will you quietly smirk and be disgusted? Or do you plan to 'Be a Man' and act like you don't care while you secretly pity me? Jerk! Why? Why did it have to be Sasuke? Of all people to be found out by...and rejected by? I waited for him to make his move that day, desperately waiting to see...

Instead of just painfully torturing me that day you disappeared. Even now I still wonder why you did that. Everyone's still so nice, thinking they know the real me. But it can't last much longer. As soon as you tell them...

Naruto watched mesmerized by the ordinary people at school. And most starting, he noticed Sasuke walking through the hallway, talking to some students.

But Sasuke, you didn't talk to me for days. It doesn't seem like you told anybody either. Bit it didn't make me worry any less. And before I knew it a whole week went by.

Naruto stopped walking, trying to absorbed the events of the pass week. Finally adding up all the parts he came to a conclusion. "Sucker! He's such a naive and innocent dumb ass! He's letting me off! I should've known he was too soft to exploit my weak spot!" Naruto told himself, cheering over past victories.

"You keep believing that nine tail." And out of nowhere the raven haired Uchiha appeared behind a surprised Naruto.

"Ahh! What the hell!"

"What's wrong? Did I startle you?" Sasuke asked drawing closer until his chest was in line with Naruto's head. "Hmmm? I didn't mean to surprise you." He laughed shortly in reaction to Naruto's shivering and lowered jaw. "Just like that day...I didn't mean to surprise you, and see what you didn't want me to." He leaned in closer to Naruto, their heads now facing. "Everyone would be shocked. I wonder what they'd do..."

That bastard wouldn't! I have to stop him no matter what! And still consumed by fear, Naruto managed to grape Sasuke by the arm. "If you tell anyone-"

"You mean 'please' don't tell anyone." Sasuke interrupted, placing his pointer finger on Naruto's forehead.

Naruto growled, "please don't tell anyone."

Sasuke smiled and winked. "Sure, no problem."

"What? Really! You're the greatest!" Naruto was just about to jump the Uchiha with joy.

"Hold that thought." Sasuke lifted a hand in defense and suddenly reached out from behind him and pulled out a large stack of papers. He lifted them and placed them in the blonde's hands. "I've got to get to my practice, so, it'd be great if you could take care of these." And before Naruto knew it the Uchiha dashed away, leaving him all alone.

He slowly looked down at the stack of papers left to him by Sasuke. And he felt his temperature quickly rising. "What the hell is this! Why should I...! That bastard Uchiha left me with his work!" Naruto yelled infuriated, throwing the papers on the floor. I have lost...I'm now Sasuke's lackey. Naruto thought suddenly collapsing onto the floor in frustration.

Ever since that incident...

"Good evening. Oh, how's the work coming along?" The black haired Uchiha asked teasingly popping his head in from the hallway. Naruto's head turning slowly and creepily toward the on looking slave driver. He frowned and gave him the evil eye as he handed Sasuke the completed stack of papers. "Perfect! You're all done? This would've taken me hours." He stared at the papers innocently as if he didn't black mail some uninvolved student to do it and then take the credit.

"Hey! Cut the crap! Why are you doing this to me!" Naruto rushed out of his chair, his face all flushed from over doing it.

Sasuke took one eye away from the text and stared at the flustered blonde, then returned it to the work uncaringly. "Do you really need to ask? I'm busy and I might as well use what I know against you, right?"

"Don't you think I know that? You don't have to act so proud of it though! This is black-mail! Aren't you ashamed!"

Sasuke covered his mouth as an immediate laugh burst out. "I can't help it. I've had so much to do. So, putting you to work is the perfect solution. Would you have acted any differently? Plus, it is so amusing to watch you squirm." Sasuke smiled and leaned his head closer to Naruto's, almost touching as he did so. "You're really helping me a lot...don't think I don't appreciate it. It's not like I am forcing you. If you don't want to do it, just say so. That is if you are brave enough."

What a total disaster. Even the perfect little prince has a dark side. I can't believe I'm be humiliated by this sap. But alas, I've sown the seeds of my destruction.

Throughout the night Naruto stayed at school completely another stack of papers Sasuke had left him with. His hands aced from hours of non-stop writing. Much worse, Sasuke provided Naruto with a fresh batch of work after he finish the first.

I'm absolutely drowning right now! It's like I'm in prison.

"Think you're so special pushing me around, huh?" Naruto whined, developing fake tears for the ironic situation.

"Crocodile tears don't work with me." Sasuke quickly stated, closing his eyes in pure amusement. He smiled and stood up, getting behind the workaholic Naruto. "Here." He stated placing a larger stack of papers onto of his head.

"What's this?" Naruto sweat dropped.

"Plans for the school trip. Hold still." He laughed as he tried balancing it on his head just right, but the out of place spikes of blonde hair kept it from staying.

"What? You even do that!" Sasuke is always busy. He does all the work for our school events, does his own work and he's always helping his classmates too. He really should get extra-credit for everything he does. Naruto sighed loudly. "Damn. Your workaholic ways are going to kill me."

Sasuke gave a toothy smiled. "Yeah, but it makes me stand out." He walked to his desk and pulled out to small boxes. He placed one in front of Naruto and then one for himself. "Take a break." Naruto looked down at the oddly wrapped boxes. He untied the bow on top and unfolded the cloth, revealing a box lunch of delicious onigiri and chicken. He looked at Sasuke suspiciously, he would have had to none about black mailing Naruto today to already have prepared two snacks. "Go on, eat it. I have no reason to poison my slave." He winked, taking up a rice ball and biting into it.

"I thought you didn't care about that. With your looks and intelligence you shouldn't need to try to stand out." Naruto finished speaking before stuffing his face with two onigiris at a time.

Laughing to himself, Sasuke placed a hand on Naruto's rough, dishelmed hair. "Well i have you, so now, you're right, I don't have to." He brushed the hair down continuously.

"What am I, your pet?" Naruto mumbled blushing as Sasuke affectionately repeated.

"Yeah, a pet." He joked, finally stopping and finishing his snack.

"Sasuke...you're cruel." Naruto pouted finally taking the last bite of his chicken.

"That's where you are wrong...I'm the same as I've always been. Now, I'm just under you bad influence!"

"You're making I my fault!" Naruto blushed throwing his hands onto the desk violently.

"You've corrupted me. It's true." Sasuke stuck out his tongue with a smiled, in result made Naruto redden even more.

I wonder where this is coming from? Until yesterday, I never noticed...how sexy Sasuke was. And because he showed me that side of him, I find myself undergoing another night at school doing his work.

Naruto have mistakenly drifted to sleep after finishing the work Sasuke had left him once again. His head comfortably laid on his crossed arms on his desk. But due to a sweet familiar scent, Naruto was drawn from his peaceful slumber. He blinked once then noticed a dark figure above him.

"You awake?" The voice said softly. Naruto lifted his head slightly and caught a glimpse of the black haired beauty in the moonlight, ever so glorious compared to it. "Practice just finished, so I though I'd check up on you. You shouldn't fall asleep in school."

Suddenly I saw Sasuke as a totally different person. I've never fallen in love before and I didn't know how to feel. He made me warm and comfortable. He had actually sat there watching me sleep, and just the thought of those beautiful black eyes never leaving me made me blush uncontrollably.

"So, how come you're always coming home late now, Naruto?" Iruka asked concerned, while putting up the dishes from dinner.

"Who, me?" Naruto suddenly broke from his normal day dreaming about Sasuke and took notice to Iruka and Kakashi staring suspiciously at him.

"Yes, you. Not only that you are scaring me. You normally kill at the chance to eat anything of your choice but for the past nights you have been skipping meals, saying you had a big lunch. Which I doubt, since school only gives you so much." Iruka answered sitting back at the table. Kakashi merely raised an eye from his porno book and stared at the blushed blonde.

"Oh, you know. I have some extra student council work." Naruto lied, starting to fidget as he spoke.

"Boyfriend." Kakashi said simply. "Its so damn obvious its annoying, Iruka."

"What! So you did have a crush on a guy? Me and Kakashi were just joking yesterday!" Iruka stood up from his chair.

They don't understand. It wouldn't matter if our relationship was different. But, how can things ever be normal?

"All the girls are jealous, but I mean it's you Naruto. How could anyone be surprised?" A fan girl of Sasuke was explaining the rumors going around school about him and Sasuke staying after school for some 'extra work'.

He did tell me that he likes me, but...

"You know a friend asked Sasuke how he felt. Sasuke just smiled, and didn't say a thing."

I should've know! I've been trying to figure out how he feels, but its obvious...even though Sasuke doesn't talk about it. I knew before, but...Sasuke lied me before he discovered my true self and I started to like him after...

Naruto walked through the halls, the thoughts still fresh on his mind. Suddenly Sasuke ran over to him. "Sorry, but can you stay again tonight, Naruto? It won't take too long"

I know that his feelings for me are gone.

Sasuke walked into the classroom, startled Naruto was still hard at work after two straight hours. "Hey, you're still here! I saw the lights on, but just figured you forgot to turn then off." He walked over to him. "I can't believe you're still working."

"I just finished." Naruto said quickly, his brow twitching slightly. He stood up roughly and shoved the papers into Sasuke's hands. "All right, this is getting old."

"What?"

"You heard me, I don't know what your game is, but I'm done playing." Naruto sneered cruelly and looked angry at Sasuke.

"But, if you stop, you know what's going to happen." He said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Yeah, yeah. Like it matters. It's not like I have a life any more, anyway." He angrily headed for the door, leaving Sasuke confused.

"Hey, wait!" Sasuke rapidly tugged on the blondes shoulder. "Are you angry?"

Trying to hide his blushed Naruto turned his face out of view. "I don't know. What do you think? And take your hands off of me!

"You're mad. Tell me the reason. I thought this arrangement was cool with you." His voice feeled with concern for the upset fox.

"It's okay, really."

"No, it's not."

"Let go of me, now!" Naruto tried to shrugged his shoulder from beneath the Uchiha's grip but failed. "I said let me go!" Having no affect on the Uchiha, Naruto finally shoved the boy away. "I'm sick and tired of being your puppet!" Finally being over taken by the anger, Naruto ran out the door.

"Naruto, wait!"

I tried to forget, because he was so kind but...in the end, he was only using me. It's so cruel. He cold be sweet, but once he found me out, he turned on me. Like a pit bull. So I'm ending this!

Naruto felt tears dwell up inside of him and knew he could not contain them much longer as he ran. To his surprise the Uchiha was running after him. "What? Leave me alone?"

"Quiet running away!"

"Don't follow me, then!" Naruto saw an opened window and took it. Immediately jumping into a nearby tree he escaped the Uchiha. Or so he thought as he scrabbled from tree to tree.

"You don't have to run! Get your little ass back here, Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, catching up with him unexpectedly. And after only a few seconds, Sasuke managed to grab Naruto by the sleeve, causing them both to fall onto the ground. Making a quick recovery, Naruto tried to escape once again. "Are you nuts you're still trying to run? You might get hurt!" Sasuke jerked Naruto once again, before he could get away. "Show me your face, goddammit!"

"I'm a freak!" Naruto turned around, tears bursting from his eyes. Sasuke instantly drew back. "I'm cursed. I am the stupid nine tailed fox! And you changed the moment you found out. Am I that disgusting if I'm not as normal as the Mr. High-and-mighty Uchiha Sasuke!" Sasuke sighed and leaned over Naruto, rubbing his cheek with his thumb. "I hate you, you bastard! I'm going to break your fingers if you touch me!"

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I'm so sorry...if I made you think that."

"So am I so freakish?" Naruto sniffled, trying to stop the tears.

"No...I never meant to make you feel that way. I did this because I have fun with you." Sasuke smiled.

"F-fun? What happened to amusing? I feel so stupid..."

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I never would've told anyone in the first place. I just want a reason...to talk to you. I thought it would be fun. And it was fun, because I never hung out like this before. With anyone. I didn't mean to hurt you. I never meant to push it this far. I'm sorry. I won't ask you to help me anymore."

So it's not that he doesn't care about me. I'm so glad. But I still think Sasuke doesn't get exactly how I feel. He thinks I got mad because he was using me. Well, I don't care about that. At least I know that he cares about me, though he had a really twisted way of showing it.


	3. Resolutions Of The Equation

**Chapter Three**

**Resolutions Of The Equation**

Despite our happy ending last week, I could sense change. A lingering premonition of up coming problems, kept me feeling uneasy. I must remain alert and cautious...

"Naruto! Stay focus!" A high pitch whisper broke Naruto's concentration.

Finally redirecting his attention to the raven haired Uchiha beside him. "What? I am focus!" He whispered in response.

"Alright, testing is now over. Put your pencils down and wait for your test to be collected." The teacher replied walking up to the first desk.

Naruto stared back down at his test, only three-fourths of it was completed. He's eyes widened and he panicked, trying to answer as much as he could before Sensei came to collect his paper.

"Times up, Naruto." He said simply, taking the test directly from beneath his pencil.

"Wait, please Sensei!" Naruto objected in a failed attempt to finish. The teacher ignored his pleading and continued down the aisles. Naruto sighed loudly, beating his head against his desk, which in return caused Sasuke to laugh quietly.

"You're such a loser, Naruto." Sasuke tormented the blonde, patting his head like a dog as school ended.

"Shout up! It's because of all those late nights doing you work that caused me to sleep through half of the test!" He complained.

"Whatever, I told you before that you didn't have to do the work." Sasuke smiled and pushed back his black hair. "Well it looks like I will remain on top but you..."

"Hey, you planned this from the very beginning so that I would be to exhausted to work and fall behind. You bastard!" Naruto framed, stomping his feet.

"Hah, you are too amusing. Are you going to stay after school today?"

"Why the hell should I, you never denied tricking me?" He stuck his nose in the air and crossed his arms.

"Because its for basketball practice." Sasuke winked.

"Basketball?"

Naruto sat down onto the bleachers in the gym and tried to catch Sasuke's eye, after a few minutes, he was successful. He smiled and saw Sasuke give him a little wave and he waved back before Sasuke turned his attention to basketball practice.

"Earth to Sasuke." Kiba; another member of the basketball team, clapped Sasuke on the back. "Come on, shirts/skins." Sasuke nodded and pulled his jersey off, tossing it onto the bench, Shino and Neji following suit. Naruto blushed furiously and pretended to look intensely interested in his textbook rather than the fact that he could see the sweat glistening on Sasuke's upper body.

Sasuke...you're so damn sexy. He must work out a lot to keep a body like that. Could any other guy by more perfectly sculpted than you. Wait a fuck'in minute...why the hell am I thinking this! I'm not gay...right? Naruto felt his face exploding into red as he tried to look away.

"First to ten!" Sasuke shouted on court collecting his team; Neji and Shino. While Kiba's team was made up of Shikamaru and Rock Lee.

"Let's go!" Kiba yelled, and the game began.

Naruto swallowed, unable to take his eyes off of Sasuke, even to study for the test he might have to retake. A group of people were now on the bleachers around him, mostly fan girls, and Naruto had to painfully turn away. Suddenly there was a loud cheer as Sasuke sank a basket from across the court 9-6 in favor of the shirtless team. Naruto smiled and shouted along with everyone else, feeling like he sort of fit in. Finally the game was finished, with Sasuke's team winning. Naruto followed the group down.

"There's no freak'in way we can lose the cup this year!" Sasuke whooped and he grinned at the sight of Naruto's blush, winking. Naruto swallowed again, his eyes roaming over Sasuke's body. Laughing, Sasuke ruffled Naruto's already uncombed hair. "Want to come with us?"

"Where?"

"Out to celebrate." He received a blank stare and looked hurt. "We are sure to make it to the finals."

"Oh..sorry, I've just been busy with studying for class." Naruto looked disappointed.

"It's alright, you can study later. I'll even help." He teased, causing Naruto's cheeks to turn brighter red. "So I'm gonna go shower, then you'll come along, right?"

"I...guess so." Sasuke grinned and patted Naruto on the back.

"Great. Wait here." He ran into the shower room along with the rest of the team.

"So...how many people are going to be here?" Naruto asked nervously. Sasuke shrugged and threw his arm around Naruto's shoulders.

"About five or so, why?"

"Hmmm? No reason..."

To Naruto's surprise the team went out to a restaurant/bar. A group of people filed into the booth that Naruto and Sasuke were sitting in, chatting and laughing. One of the girls from the bar stared at Naruto. She walked over to the table, calmly. "Oh, Sasuke, you're here again. Aren't you suppose to be studying like a good like boy." She teased. Naruto's jaw lowered, Sasuke was familiar here and with these people. The woman talking to him appeared to be about eighteen or older. She was greatly built with lots of curves and long black hair, that hid her beautiful blue eyes. She then noticed the blonde again. "Who's your cute friend here, Sasuke?" She complemented, grinning, and extended a hand. "I'm Kanaharu." She giggled. Naruto blushed slightly and Sasuke laughed.

"This is Naruto." There was a chorus of greetings and then the waitress came by with two jugs of ale. Sasuke tossed a couple of bills on the table. "I've got the first round."

"Yeah, yeah." Kiba groaned and poured himself a glass, reaching in his pocket and pulling out some more money.

"So do you have a girlfriend, Naruto?" Rock Lee asked.

"No." Naruto replied quickly, trying to make sure Sasuke heard him.

"Why not, you're as cute as hell?" Kanaharu smiled innocently.

"What a tragedy?" Kiba barked, completely uninterested in the conversation.

"Maybe you should date Naruto, Kiba." Shikamaru mumbled, snickering, then yelped and glared.

"Very mature." Kiba groaned, trying now to ignore them all.

Naruto allowed himself to laughed, feeling a little more comfortable within a group. He smiled at Kanaharu. "Hey, Naruto are you like goody boy here? Do you study day in and day out for school?"

"I tried...kept getting distracted." Naruto said louder than he should have.

Sasuke turned a little red and cleared his throat, taking a sip of his drink. "It just occurred to me that it's possible we could be hungover for finals."

"Ah well." Kiba shrugged. "I have a high metabolism." He downed his glass and grinned.

"Why are you all drinking anyway? We're still freshman." Naruto budded in, receiving odd looks once he did so. "Don't you think you should stop?" Naruto's voice quieted as the looks grew more intense.

Sasuke looked around the room and noticed everyone's attitude and decided to change the mood. "Sounds good to me. I don't want anyone screwing up on court anymore."

"Fine. Everyone do what the smart, popular, cool Sasuke says." Kiba recited solemnly, and received a smack upside the head by Sasuke. Naruto relaxed and smiled, happy to fit in finally. Plus it felt great, knowing Sasuke had had his back and defended him rather than reject his idea.

While walking home, Naruto felt content with this untitled friendship between him and Sasuke.

"Naruto." Sasuke said simply, his voice a little more creepy than usual.

"Yeah?" Naruto looked at the Uchiha with curiosity.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what? I haven't done anything."

Sasuke sighed and stopped walking. "Stop being so stupid." Naruto blanked out and Sasuke noticed it as one of his slow thinking processing. "You are getting the wrong idea about everything."

"What?"

"I'm not your friend nor will I ever be."

Naruto's heart suddenly cracked. He grabbed Sasuke's arm. "What the hell are you talking about!"

"I could never befriend such a stupid, annoying, demon like yourself." He said coldly, jerking his arm from Naruto's grasp.

What the hell is going on? Just last week he was saying how he had fun being around me and now he is disgusted by me. What the hell did I do wrong?

"Sasuke, what you are saying doesn't make sense? You said-"

"Forget what I said before dammit and listen to what I'm saying now! I hate you Naruto Uzumaki and you mean nothing to me!"

Everything's gone wrong with the world. Is everyone old of there flipp'in freak' in mind? Why is he saying this to me? And just like my feeling, a change was going on...


	4. Destinies Unknown

**Chapter Four  
Destinies Unknown**

_It was a completely mystery to me as to why you suddenly snapped. It happened almost instantly when you made up your mind about me. I was completely convinced I had lost you that day, when you were not yourself. It was as if your heart and words were not your own. The time you told me you cared about me had more truth and meaning than when you told me you hated me. And because of those simple words, you continue to linger in my heart, taint my thoughts and enter in my soul. Though the meaningless words you feed me continue to nurture me; I can not scrap away the hurt that was so painfully chistled into my heart._

Naruto was in his bed, everything was dark and the only source of light was coming from the moon, which he could see through his windows, windows that he swore were going to stay close.

It was too hot, he felt like he was going to burn, but that wasn't the only thing that kept him from sleeping, also for some strange reason, he couldn't go to sleep, like something was preventing him from doing so.

His blue eyes turn towards the shining moon, which was so peaceful. God how he wished Sasuke was here, this heat was making him feel a little bit arouse, and thinking about Sasuke was making him feel worst.

"I keep wanting what you said to just be a horrible dream. A dream that will never become a reality, one I shouldn't be having." He whisper to himself as he twist and turn in his bed, he closed his eyes and moan slightly as the thought of Sasuke near him lead him to peaceful stirrings, and he shiver as he felt a gentle breezed, wait a minute… a breeze.

Naruto immediately turn around to look at the window, the window that was now open, Naruto's ocean blue eyes shivered in curiosity. He sat up and approached the window frame. He crossed his arms and laid his head across them, staring at the night sky. "Sasuke..." He whispered, finding bathing in the light of the moon more relaxing then remaining in bed. He drifted to sleep with peaceful thoughts of the black haired Uchiha.

_Due to your sudden impression of me, I was able to discover something about myself as well. Often compared to the strong, beastly spirit within me; I'm completely different. I am weak, vulnerable, easily targeted, and easily held captive. I let my feelings get the best of me, blindly following them to an uncertain doom. You've discovered this as well, long before I was aware and you didn't hesitate to turn it in your favor. You slowly nursed my emotions until I was unexpectedly trapped. Now I must under go a battle within myself. A war between love and common sense...to blindly follow you and let you continue to hurt me and hold my heart hostage or to find strength enough to ignore the spell you have cast on my heart._

"Umm...Naruto? Are you alright?" A shy, kindly voice whispered.

Naruto jumped surprisingly from his desk. He looked around and found a shy, coy looking Hinata Hyuuga staring at him worriedly. She blushed to his sudden reaction to her voice. "Y-yes, I'm fine." He nodded, embarrassed she had caught him sleeping in class. He looked around once more, everyone had left, heading for their next class.

"It's not like you to sleep in class." She replied softly. "I just hope you are getting enough sleep at home."

Naruto laughed, "you don't have to worry about me, Hinata. I can take care of myself." She smiled to his confident spirit. "You better head on to class, before you get in trouble." Hinata took his advice shyly and rushed out of the room. Narutp left out of the room and headed for his next class, but to his surprise a familiar raven haired Uchiha was talking in the hall with an unfamiliar girl. Naruto rushed behind a corner, not wanting to bump into their conversation.

The young girl talking to Sasuke was around the same age maybe a year younger. She had beautiful, long open black hair, similar to his. Her eyes were as green as she was tall, which left allot to be desired. She was slightly shorter than Naruto. She talked politely but more like everyone was inferior to her.

"Sasuke, dear. How long do you plan to keep me waiting?" She whined, placing her hands on each side of her hips. Sasuke just sneered up and crossed his arms.

"You are not entitled to me since my parents death."

"Entitled to him?" Naruto whispered to himself.

"As long as there will remains, our destinies are intertwined." She smirked.

"Intertwined my ass." Sasuke gave her an angered glare and walked away.

"You really tick me off." She said out loud, in result made Naruto jump. He looked around the corner and was surprised, the girl had disappeared. He leapt from his hiding and looked around once more.

"She just-"

"I was going to stick it out until Sasuke-kun came to me. But I have something to say to you, too." Naruto screamed once he recognized the voice coming from behind him. He turned around quickly to find the girl looking him straight in the eye. "I know you are in love with Sasuke. It seems that our private matters had to be shared. But just what are you to Sasuke-kun."

What is with this girl? Naruto thought. "What am I?"

"If you don't want your secret to get out, stay away from him. That being both, how you like Sasuke and have the nine tailed fox within you. You're an eye sore, Naruto. I'm Sasuke's fiancée after all, which means I get him regardless of how both of you feel." The girl walked away, leaving Naruto emotionally shattered.

Sasuke...is that why you hated me? To protect me from being hurt farther when I discovered you were engaged or do you truly love this girl and don't want me around. I need answers, I need to know...do you love me like I love you


	5. Rivals to Friends to Rivals to Lovers

**Chapter Five**

**Rivals to Friends to Rivals to Lovers**

_I fear I will never understand you, Sasuke. Your reasons and actions are and will always remain a mystery to me. I still think that if you didn't have a fiancé you would still treat me as you did back then, so what does haven't one mean now. _

Sighing softly, Naruto made his way into the classroom. He placed his books down on the floor next to his desk and searched for a notebook. After the first minute of searching he turned forward expecting Sasuke to be sitting in the front. Almost like a premonition, Sasuke turned around, having noticed two blue eyes were on him. Naruto quickly looked down and ignored the Uchiha as he had done for the past couple of days. Class went by slower this time. The clock took it's good old time holding the students in their last period class before the bell rang. The class waited in silence for the sound that would release them from school and conjure up a storm of students in the hall.

"I couldn't help notice you weren't yourself today, Naruto." Shikamaru interrupted his focus on the clock.

"I guess, I've just been thinking about stuff."

"I guess that explains it, but what about all those other days? Oh, why haven't you been showing up at basketball practice. You seemed to have fun last time you came. Strange as it is, you and Sasuke seemed like you've been friends forever. Did you'll have a fight?"

Naruto shook his head with a grin, "when have we ever been friends? I guess that was a one time thing for we wouldn't ruin everyone else's time."

With those words the bell rang and everyone rushed into the hall. Naruto waved him goodbye as he packed up his belongings. He looked around the room once more and noticed Sasuke lingering as well. The teacher was long gone and they were the only ones left.

Naruto headed for the door, completely ignoring the raven haired Uchiha.

"You have nothing to say?" A wave of curiosity swam over him that moment he spoke to Naruto. Sasuke walked over to him. "Tsubaru explained it to you and you won't even ask me if its true?"

"What could I say and what difference would it make?" Naruto grunted taking another step. "What could I do if you were previously engaged to her? After all I'm just your rival."

Sasuke frowned and sneered up. "You are my rival." He pushed Naruto out of the doorway and walked away.

No, Sasuke! What are you doing, dammit! You are suppose to stop me, tell me I'm wrong...tell me I'm much more than that to you! You are suppose to make everything right again! I want you to tell me...so that I don't feel so stupid for hopelessly wanting you to dump that Tsubaru girl. Reassure me, support me, strengthen me, inspire me, help me,...love me. Anything...anything other than reject me. I would be happy to even have you just be my friend, but not rivals.

"You really are dense, Naruto!" Sasuke pounded his fist against the punching bag with a last burst of energy, causing the sand inside to burst and dribble generously out of the huge tear. Panting, Sasuke straightened up and surveyed the wrecked training room before glancing at his watch. Five fifty-five. He'd been here two hours now – venting his anger on anything solid he could get his hands on.

He kicked the punching bag away from him and when it swung back, splattering sand, he slugged it off the hook with a rock-hard punch. Choking out tired breathes; the Uchiha's eyes took on a dangerous look. "If you want to be rivals, I'll give you rivals."

-Meanwhile-

Naruto rushed down the hallways towards the training room. His teachers were so use to him stay after school to help Sasuke, they started having him do work for them after school and now the he was finish he had to clean up and turn off all the lights. The only room left was the training room.

Naruto slowed as he neared the open door of the training room. To his surprise, it seemed like someone was already inside… Naruto frowned. If someone was inside, why'd they not turn off the stupid lights themselves?

He peered into the lite room and gasped. The entire room was ripped apart and in the middle of the room stood a familiar dark haired Uchiha. Naruto gulped at the enraged presence emitting from the young man. At the slight sound from the blonde, Sasuke turned around slowly and his eyes lock with Naruto's.

"Naruto." Sasuke hissed.

Naruto felt his heart race; Sasuke is even sexier when he's mad. Tensing his stance in a defensive position, Naruto demanded, "what are you still doing here?"

Sasuke moved to walk past Naruto when suddenly the blonde grabbed his collar with surprising strength for such a small body and jerked his face level with his.

"Hey! Don't just ignore me!" The little blonde roared. "And why'd you wreck the training room? Huh!"

The raven haired smiled in faint delight. Naruto was taken aback by a gorgeous smile that bloomed on Sasuke's face. His heart began to thump quickly. "What else would I be doing in a training room, Naruto?"

"Don't get smart with me, Sasuke!" Naruto blurted out, releasing the Uchiha's collar. "Keep your damn smarty pants comments to yourself!"

"Well if you don't like me answer I will just give you an example." Sasuke smirked and not even having enough time to gasp, Naruto found Sasuke's fist imbedded in his gut. Sending him half way across the room with one blow, Naruto coughed out.

"What the hell was that for!" He looked up and felt fear in the very foundation of his being as Sasuke glared at him seriously.

"Isn't this what you wanted, Naruto? To be rivals." And with those words, Naruto felt the Uchiha's strong hands grasp the collar of his shirt and lift him to his level. "I will give you rivals." Enduring another punch from Sasuke, Naruto completely blanked out.

What is he doing? Why is he doing this? Has he lost his goddamn mind?

"Fight me, Naruto!" Sasuke bellowed watching the blonde go into shock after the second punch. He had never seen Naruto so confused and frightened; leaning against the wall for balance. "I would expected the nine tailed demon fox to be more of a challenge!" Sasuke approached the panicking blonde and kneeled down beside him. He lifted Naruto's chin with his thumb and index finger. "If you can't protect yourself, than you are worthless to me and yourself."

And almost like a charged bust the blonde punched the Uchiha from a close ranger. Sasuke, unexpectedly went soaring across the room and ran into the wall; looked up and wiped the newly running bood from his lip with a smiled. "I'm not worthless, you bastard!" Naruto rushed back over there, jerked the Uchiha up and relentlessly used him as a punching bag. One strong hit after another let its fatal wrath a pond Sasuke's head.

"Is that all I have to do to get you to treat like a rival! I have to make you feel like crap!" Sasuke smiled, despite the bruises and sores now on his flawless face. He kicked Naruto's side as if he was not injured himself. The blonde released him violently to hold his incased ribs. It didn't take long for the two to go at it like mindless fighting machines. Neither giving up or resting to show they were actually getting their asses kicked by each other. "You punch like a girl, Naruto!" Sasuke taunted.

"At least I don't look like one! Your lips and cheeks are so red it looks like make up!" Naruto delivered another kick followed by a another punch. "I've never realized how easily you bruise, pixie Sasuke!"

"Shout up, loser! You're more girly than Sakura, and that should be a honor!" Sasuke blocked Naruto's attacks with his own coming at the same rate.

"You would know wouldn't you, Sasuke. You being a girl and all!" Naruto smirked, grabbing Sasuke's arms and holding him still.

"Oh, so is that your excuse?" Sasuke quickly turned the table and flipped Naruto onto his back and sat down right on his stomach. He smirked at the blondes fidgeting and whining. "Is that your excuse...for liking me?" Naruto went into shock, and his whole face reddened.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto looked down and pushed off the Uchiha weakly. He sat up and took time to catch his breath.

Sasuke, sitting beside him also took a rest; watched intensely as sweat rolled off the blonde's forehead. Naruto, unconsciously; removed his shirt and revealed his perfectly sculpted body to the crisp, cool air. Sasuke went into blush himself, his eyes running down Naruto's chest that glistened with sweat. He watched as his chest raised and fell with the compressing and depressing of his lungs. "Naruto..." he whispered in embarrassment.

Naruto took one final exhale, "that was fun. Actually I haven't had a worthy fighting partner in ages." Naruto cheerfully smiled. Sasuke's whole face felt hot just looking at the blonde being so happy. Sasuke doubted he could contain himself any longer. "We should do this more often, don't you think Sasuke?" Naruto turned toward him but found the Uchiha uncomfortably close. His eyes and face were in lined with Sasuke's. The Uchiha crawled on his knees and approached the blonde slowly. Naruto slid away just as slow. "Sasuke?" Naruto panicked as the Uchiha's hands moved on each side of him. Finally coming close enough, Naruto leaned back down, so that his head wouldn't collide with Sasuke's. He looked up embarassedly at the Uchiha on top of him.

"You really are okay with just being rivals?"

"What are you saying, Sasuke?" Naruto felt like crying and yelling out 'hell no, I'll never be okay with just being damn rivals'.

"I don't want to be with Tsubaru...because I like someone else." Sasuke mumbled the last part faintly.

"Than why are you putting up with her? Just dump her stupid ass! It shouldn't matter if you are happy with someone else, your parents should know that." Naruto closed his eyes in stress; he shouldn't be getting envoled in Sasuke's matters. Sasuke could be talking about someone completely different.

"I want to be with whoever I want...and I want...you." Naruto's eyes slew open and he felt suddenly overwhelmingly warm inside.

"Sasuke, I-" Before Naruto had a chance to finish, he found it hard to speak. Soft, warm lips had lightly met with his. Naruto closed his eyes once more as Sasuke did the same. The warm feeling was like an inferno of passion and heat. The blazing flame of compassion had overwhelmed them both. For what started out sweet and gentle for a few minutes turned deep in harder. Sasuke deepened the kiss, moving faster and more swiftly. His lips ran over Naruto's lips, taking him in. Naruto noticed a hungry tongued trying to make its way in and he allowed it. After so quickly finishing one battle, another one started up with the tongues. Sasuke's playfully teased Naruto's; circling and touching his. Sasuke crawled in closer on Naruto, laying down in between the blonde's spread legs. Sasuke felt Naruto's legs cross after entangling them with his. He moved his hands from Naruto's side and ran them through Naruto's wild blonde hair.

For ninjas, the two were not that very cautious, because a pair of eyes from an unknown onlooker had found its way to them.

After what seemed like hours of just making out, Naruto finally ended the kiss. "We defiantly need to do this more often."

Sasuke smiled and nodded. "You should get back home before your parents worry." Naruto groaned and frowned which caused Sasuke to laughed. He sat up off of Naruto but was surprisingly held back.

"I don't want you to go. Because when we leave tonight, everything will return back to normal."

"It doesn't have to. We will figure this out, together. You just need to be patient, okay?" Naruto nodded and sat up as well. "Well we better clean up this huge mess we made before it gets to late."


	6. Fan Girls, Fiance's and Admirers, Oh My

**Chapter Six**

**Fan Girls, Fiancés and Admirers, Oh My **

_Sasuke, when you told me you wanted to be with me, I was ready to explode. There is nothing in the entire universe more meaningful to me than that. I had lost my breath just at the thought of an eternity with you. Absolutely no other thing could make me happier. To stay with you, to stand by your side is my desire. Each word lingers in my mind, reassuring me there is no greater pleasure. So I've decided...I will remain by your side, forever._

Entranced by the constant motion of the raven haired basketball player, Naruto kept quiet and still watching from the gym stands. Blue eyes followed the steady beat of the orange ball as it was juggled, player to player across the court. Konoha was winning against the Sand village team at 16 to 10, Sasuke and Kiba making most of those hoops. Everyone in the stands agreed Gaara was the only player with actual skill on the Sand's side. But no matter how good you are you can't win the game on your own, which was exactly what Gaara was doing. He cunningly managed to steal the ball from Shino and run past the others without any problems. He shot the ball up into the sky, Rock Lee unable to block properly, wasn't very helpful. The basketball hit against the far rim of the basket and a black-haired Hyuuga flashed up to catch the rebound. Hyuuga Neji was improving in his skills but he was still no match for Gaara.

"Ah!" yelled Sasuke as Neji did a rebound on his shot.

"Go, Rebound King!" cheered Temari as she sat at the benches at the side of the court. Despite her ablitly to play better than half the team, she wasn't allowed to play on an all boys team, so she remain on the side cheering for her bratty brother, Gaara.

"Stop hating, cause you're losing!" Naruto burst out from the opposite side of the court. He wasn't going to let some prissy blonde chick pick on his favorite team.

Neji landed on his feet, turned and gave Naruto a look.

"Don't look at the side of the court during a game!" snapped Sasuke.

"Hyuuga, catch!" yelled Gaara's voice.

Neji looked toward the red head with astonishment. "Huh?-"

The basketball hit him directly on the head the very next second. The crowd went into a chorus of gasp as the black haired Hyuuga went down. Unexpectedly, the ball was stolen by Sasuke in midair after colliding with Neji's face and he quickly shot a basket just as the time ran out. Crazed fan girls erupted from their seats and cheered loudly. Sasuke turned his attention toward them and laughed to himself, Naruto looked amusingly pathetic, being smothered and pushed as he sat among the crowd. As result to all the rejoicing, Naruto covered his ears. Only when he noticed Sasuke's gaze a pond him, did he remove them and wave excitedly at him. Sasuke returned the favor, waving casual but anxiously.

"You were amazing, Sasuke-kun!" That teasingly, annoying voice cheered from the front row. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw that same long hair girl, Tsubaru jumped from her seat and embrace Sasuke on the side. She looked so pleasant, hugging him, they looked perfect for each other. Naruto could feel his pulse speeding up and he felt hot from anger. That girl was using the fiancé' excuse to float around Sasuke all day. Sasuke, of course not enjoying her presence, sighed loudly and grabbed both of her arms, breaking them from around him.

"That's right, bitch. Keep you dirty claws off of my beloved Sasuke." Naruto mumbled, fist forming, clutching roughly in his pockets. "Poor Sasuke, having to put up with that creature until we figure something out."

"I always knew that you were star player! The team would be nothing without you!" Tsubaru smirked. Sasuke merrily grouted and turned toward Naruto in the stands. Naruto blushed when he noticed Sasuke was looking back at him helplessly being embraced by the beastly girl. Tsubaru quickly caught Sasuke's distraction in the mist of staring back at him. She glared angrily at Naruto and jerked Sasuke by the arm. She wrapped both small, delicate hands, tightly around Sasuke's arm. "Come on Sasuke dear! Let's go out and celebrate, what do you say?" She smiled cutely and nuzzled her hair into his chest.

"Come on darling, I'm sure you must be hungry. I know you have been very busy lately, like practicing after school and cleaning up the practice room with that fox." She explained innocently. Sasuke's eyes immediately shot up and he turned slowly to look down at the girl. She was glaring at him evilly. "You mustn't keep things from your future wife, Sasuke-kun, it kills a relationship. With out trust there can be no relationship." She almost instantly changed back to her cute expression.

"If only it were that easy." Sasuke mumble sarcastically.

"What did you say, darling?"

"Nothing. Just let's go."

The blue eyed fox watched from his seat as that girl continued to smother Sasuke, it was sickening. He couldn't bare to watch but forced himself to of concern for Sasuke's well being. "That girl really gets on my nerves."

"You said it. That tramp is nothing more than some gold-digger." A young girls voice interrupted. Naruto turned around and staring down at Sasuke as well was Sakura and Ino, along with a group of unknown fan girls.

"She nothing but a man stealing whore. She doesn't even care about Sasuke-kun!" Sakura bellowed. She stared at the girl with extreme hatred. "I can't stand her."

"She's been stalking him for weeks now, and I doubt she'll ever stop." Ino retorted. Naruto blushed at the thought all these other girls felt the same way he did.

Sakura quickly turned to Naruto and stared at him curiously. "Naruto?"

"Y-yeah?"

"You like Sasuke-kun too, right?" She pointed at him suspiciously, in result made Naruto jump in shock and shook nervously.

"W-well..." He looked down pathetically and reddened. "I do."

It remained quiet as the girls took in this new discovery. Every waking second ate away at Naruto's nervousness, what would they think of him? Would they be so jealous as to hurt or expose him?

"Really?" Ino asked slowly, like Naruto was mentally handicap. He nodded. And without hesitation the girls flooded to his side, they surrounded him in every direction. They all started talking at once. Naruto could only manage to hear a few words from each.

"That's so sweet."

"How? Why?"

"You're gay?"

"What happened to Sakura?"

"Wait! Calm down!" Ino burst from the crowd, silencing the gathering. "Okay, Naruto. If you like Sasuke, then you should know how we feel?" He nodded in response. "Good. Cause we have a plan to break them up." Naruto's eyes suddenly widened.

"Really!"

Ino finally had her turn to nod. "Yep, but first we'll need your help to gather data, for we can know what we are dealing with, okay."

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Naruto leaned in closer for details.

Neji, who was completely ignored after being hit by the ball by everyone's rejoicing for Sasuke's victory, had finally stood up. He looked around disappointingly, no one cared at the fact of his injury, even someone who he would expect to. He marched back over to the benches, passing the crowd surrounding the popular Uchiha, and he noticed the gathering of girls and Naruto.

"What's going on here?" He interrupted rudely. The girls quickly turned there heads and stared angrily at him. Naruto on the other hand smiled.

"Oh, hi Neji. It's nothing much, Sasuke scheming, Tsubaru's destruction, world domination, you know, the usual." He teased.

Neji blushed and looked down. "You guys are bothered by that? That new girl, Tsubaru. Why do you care so much, Naruto?"

"Well...umm..." Naruto tried to come up with an excuse for being in this situation, but none came to mind.

"Naruto is helping us, against his will." Sakura smiled, sneaking in a wink to Naruto. She understood he didn't want his secret to be out there. "We need a strong male to do all the hard stuff." The rest nodded in agreement.

Neji turned his attention to Naruto who was seemed to happy to be forced to help Sasuke fans against his will. "Than can I help?"

Everyone got silent just like before, Naruto was in even more shock than the rest. "Why?" Ino asked, the only one welling to ask at this moment.

"Because I don't think Naruto will want to he the only boy here, and he has all the hard work. Isn't that unfair to him, after all, Naruto isn't the strongest male here, more like the weakest." The girls looked around at each other and then gathered into a huddle, whispering softly. After several minutes of conversing they scattered, and Ino stood up.

"Alright, Neji. We'll allow you to help Naruto, but everything we discuss and everything you witness is strictly confidential and forbidden to ever be mentioned outside of this group, understand?" He nodded. "Good. Okay, everyone listen up."

**A/N: **I think this will end up cute somehow, Naruto and Neji helping our well known fan girls. I'm already excited about writing the next chapter, lol, cause the rough draft is already juicy, I can't wait.

Also, I hope you all are wondering why Neji has suddenly had a bigger role to play. What's with his intrusion? Is he doing this to destroy Sasuke and Tsubaru's relationship as payback for Sasuke stealing the glory or to steal Tsubaru for himself. Or is it he has a crush on one of the girls and wants to help her, for she can't notice him. And then there is the secret option he has a crush on Naruto or Sasuke himself and wants to eliminate the competitors, or is it something more secret than that?I want to know what you all think, cause I already know. And it should be dead obvious,lol! Review and tell me!


	7. Affecting With Affections

**Chapter Seven**

**Affecting With Affections**

_Never had I once become known to such a feeling as this one. I want to hold onto this feeling but I'm scared that maybe if I do...something will happen._

_At first I didn't feel anything at all, but somehow a feeling of longing manifested in me. Up till now I had no clue what this feeling was or that it even exist for a person like me, or that I would have this feeling for the person I did. Being able to share just the same room with this person is magical. I've found that when I share my happiness with him, this feeling intensifies. Him! What life altering event convinced me to love him! It's not like I wasn't self-conscious, my friends kept telling me that dating the same sex was trouble. That I would have rather dated the opposite gender. But I didn't fall in love with gender. It just happened that the person I fell in love with was a boy. I've tried to convince myself to ignore this new and odd feeling. However, whenever I do hold it in, force it away, or try to pretend it doesn't exist at all, the feeling manages to increase within me, exploding after it has reach its limit. It doesn't make any sense to me, even with my keen genus, I can't even grasp the thought of having loved another than him. I can't escape this feeling of love I have for him and I doubt I ever will. Even back then this feeling was kept inside of me, waiting for the right moment to spring forth and trap me within impenetrable walls._

When it first happened...

Neji Hyuuga jogged across the soccer field, hearing his cleats squeaking loudly on the damp grass. His socks were soaked, his jersey was plastered onto his back from perspiration, and he was starting to develop an uncomfortable burning in the back of his nose from running too much, but there was only a minute left in the game. He was determined to see this through to the end.

"Neji!" A fellow teammate shouted as a warning. Neji glanced up and watched as his teammate passed the ball. He sped up so that he could dribble properly, but was soon met with one of Sound's defenders. Neji pulled backward with the sole of his left foot and kicked, ignoring his free teammate following him for the ball, but a Sound player charged out of nowhere and took possession of the ball. Another teammate of Neji's chased the player, reclaiming the ball after a moment, and fled down the field. Neji hunched over, gasping for breath and watching as his teammates made their way toward Sound's goal.

"GOAL!" The referee screamed as the ball spun into the net with enough force to bounce back and smack the goalkeeper in the back of the head. "Konoha wins with a score of 8-6! And you'll are going to the championship!"

There were a number of victory cheers from his teammates, and then the coach was calling for them to leave the field. As Neji entered the locker room and headed for one of the shower stalls, he heard two teammates behind him, already discussing the game.

"I can't believe him," one commented, tugging his jersey over his head and tossing the damp garment into his gym bag. "That idiot also cost us the game. He's so damn independent. The high and mighty Neji Hyuuga must do everything himself." He opened his locker and grabbed a fresh pair of blue jeans and a dark, sleeveless top.

"This isn't the first time. He's always like this, even in class. He keeps to himself and ignores everyone like he's so superior than we are. Well no one gives a damn about the important Mr. Neji Hyuuga." The other added immediately as he undressed. He mussed up his hair when he pulled the jersey over his head, and quickly smoothed the strands back into place. "He's completely worthless if he can't work with the team."

"Since when does anyone give a damn about anything?" Neji muttered gloomily as he threw his jersey on the floor and dropped his shorts. After a quick shower, Neji changed into some black trousers and a white shirt. He walked out of the locker room and headed home.

While leaving the school Neji was stopped by a annoyingly familiar voice. "Neji! Wait up!"

He glanced at him as a show of acknowledgment, glanced away...and then, very slowly, he turned to peer at him again. "What is it Naruto?"

Naruto was smiling, his blue eyes warm, and he was wearing his favorite orange jacket over a fishnet shirt that closely hugged his slender body and black cargo pants. His face was pale and seemed to glow despite the fact that none of the sun's rays could sneak past the heavy cloud coverage.

"I managed to catch a few clips of the game and I saw what you did. If you saw your teammate open why didn't you kick it to him? It would have made it easier for you all and you probably would have won by a greater number." He smiled and scratched his cheek, innocently. "This means you'll are going to the championship, right?"

"Yeah." Neji grumbled moodily. He checked his watch to make sure he had enough time to get home before curfew, and then he lifted the handles of his duffel and swung the bag over one of his shoulders.

"Something wrong?" Naruto blinked at him for a few moments, his smile replaced with a mildly curious look. Neji shook his head. Naruto seemed to lose the curiosity quickly. "Oh...I may not be an expert on this but...if you don't like something, you shouldn't have to do it." Neji slightly lifted his head toward the blonde. "If you don't like soccer or the people you're playing it with than why not join another sport?"

Neji smiled shortly, his anger leaving him slowly with every moment he spends with Naruto. "I would, but I wouldn't know what to do. I did this mainly because I still can stay in shape while having extra curriculum activities on my record."

"You should try basketball." Naruto interrupted loudly, with excitement. The statement startle Neji at first. "I bet you would be good at it, better than me at it anyways." Naruto smiled, making Neji feel awkwardly warm and comfortable. "I suck at everything, too many rules to follow. So I stick with books, there's not as much competition for that."

"I think you would be at good soccer."

"Why?"

"You're easy to trust." Naruto lifted his glance to Neji would had an unusual looked on his face. Something between shy, happy, and longing. Naruto laughed suddenly.

"Me? Not likely. Everyone says I'm unreliable and worthless."

"Not everyone, including me." Naruto went quiet with blush spreading on his face. They remain quiet for awhile as they walked home.

A pond seeing Neji's house up the street, Naruto had to break the silence again. "Well I have to headed home." He patted Neji on the back. "See ya. Oh, and I hope you win the championship. I'll try my very best to catch it, promise." His perky statements cheer the Hyuuga up more than expected and he watched as the blonde disappeared into the distance.

"And I promise to win."

The boys immediately gathered in a circle and stretched before getting ready to start their championship game. The stretches consisted of leg lunges, thigh pulls, toe-touches, etc. They all jogged onto the field after stretches, Neji walking into the center circle- his territory. Since they had field choice, the opposite team have kick off. The whistle blew, signaling for the game to start. The opposing teammate kick the ball but was quickly stolen by a Konoha player. Sending a spiraling pass to his teammate, Neji shot up the field, watching two of them pass back and forth. "NOW!" he yelled, causing one to abruptly shift, sending the ball to him, who slammed it into the goal. YESSSSS! Neji yelled triumphantly in his head, returning to his original position for a kick off. "HEY!" The opposing center yelled, receiving a pass and dribbling down the field and slammed into a Konoha player roughly, forcing him to kick the ball straight to Neji, who promptly punted it down the other end of the field.

"Yikes!" Neji yelped, stumbling as a short player in a Sand jersey effortlessly stole the ball from him. The Sand player dashed back across the field, his movements quick and smooth as he evaded each of the Konoha defenders.

"Come on, Neji show these loser how the game is played!" Naruto yelled suddenly from the stands, watching as the small player launched the ball past the goalkeeper. Neji quickly noticed the blonde and was surprised he actually showed up. Neji smiled proudly and nodded, the very next play he stole the ball and goaled. "That's right! You show them!"

Back and forth the game wavered, from goal post to goal post. The referee blew three short blasts on his whistle, signaling the game over. "The winner of the city championship is Konoha's Team!" he yelled, causing Neji, Naruto, and the team to erupt in cheers. "The final score," the referee continued, "was 10-6."

His voice boomed through the speakers and resounded over the stands, which were packed with at least a hundred spectators from both Konoha High and the Sand village.

The team returned to the locker rooms soon after. A few teammates stopped to complement Neji on the way. "I didn't know you had it in you Hyuuga, you played well."

"Way to go Neji, you kicked their asses!" Naruto's voice exploded with laughter as he approached the Hyuuga with a friendly pat on the back.

Neji smiled, "thanks, Naruto."

"I should be thanking you. You made the whole game worth watching, if not I would have been put to sleep long before the first half." His gentle caring smile complemented his expression. "We should celebrate!" He quickly lug his arm around Neji's shoulder.

"If you're paying."

"Crap. I was hoping to get you to, but I guess just this once." Naruto teased, receiving a small laugh from Neji. "Alright, where to?"

"..."

"On my salary we can probably only get ramen. That okay by you?"

"Sure." Neji nodded and followed the blonde toward the Ramen Shop. "About what you said. I think I will try out for basketball next time. That's if you come see me play even if I really suck."

"I doubt you suck, you're good at everything." Naruto smiled back, leading the way.

-Present-

_Not allot has changed since then. Naruto and I still talk occasionally, being the reason I now have him to thank for inspiring me to join basketball, which kills all my chances to spend time with him. When I first started I was excited, mostly to have him in the stands cheering me on, but one thing has changed. It seems that he has more reason to be at every game and practice, a reason other than me; which causes me some sort of pain. I have to admit, I adored his perky, ongoing attitude and the way he is always so optimistic that you just have to try and smile just to see him grin. _

_I have noticed a change in atmosphere. It's a growing tense every time I'm in the same room with Sasuke. He's been on my nerves lately, being him always yelling at me on the court or talking to Naruto during lunch and after school. After hanging around the two, I've noticed how they change personalities to hide their suspicion. Regardless of how well they trick everyone else, I know the truth, that more than a friendly relationship has been developing between the two. And I now know my competition, Uchiha Sasuke. For right now, my only mission is to ensure there is no other person for Naruto to turn to. Naruto Uzumaki will know how I feel for him, and that I will never give him up to that self-absorbed, popular, perfect, stuck up Uchiha Sasuke. _


	8. Goal Set Goal Met

**Chapter Eight**

**Goal Set Goal Met**

_The goal of up most importance: win Naruto's heart. Seems easy enough for a Hyuuga, but it is the hardest challenge I have yet to face. That's why it requires skillful planning and no subtle or forward actions. _

"Okay, here's the plan, Sasuke fans." Ino collected everyone together around her. "Objective: destroy and/or ruin Sasuke and Tsubaru's date; here at Konoha shopping center. Everyone will split into groups and do anything to make this date worse than hell!" They all nodded in agreement. "Alright, here's the groups! Me and forehead here, Naruto and Neji..." She continued until she had partnered up everyone. Without hesitation everyone scattered across the shopping center; hiding until their moment arrived.

Neji and Naruto found an inconspicuous hiding stop, behind a shrub along the walkway to the stores. Neji kneeled down, having more trouble to hide his whole body than the small Naruto. Due to the size of the bush, he had to stay close to Naruto, which seemed more difficult than expected. Neji's face redden from the close contact and nearly lost site of his mission when he became intoxicated by Naruto's unique scent. He turned his head slightly so that it wasn't directly near Naruto's.

"What's wrong Neji?" The blonde asked, clueless.

"Huh? Nothing..." He sighed softly and returned his attention to the stores, sure Sasuke would be coming into one soon. Before long, ten minutes had passed and yet no sign of the Uchiha. Neji was starting to think this whole plan was a dud and that he and Naruto were wrongly informed.

Suddenly Neji spotted the two, emerging from the crowd, heading toward a store near him. The girl annoyingly had her arms wrapped around one of Sasuke's, with her just as irritating mouth yapping relentlessly. "Oh, Sasuke. I'm so glad you agreed to go shopping with me." She squealed, making Naruto cringe in annoyance. Neji noticed Naruto's jittery reaction to the girl, and felt slightly upset that Sasuke was causing such unfamiliar feeling for Naruto. "Let's go to this store!" Tsubaru exclaimed, lightly pulling Sasuke into the store.

Naruto clutched his fist, "come on Neji."

"What do you have in mind, Naruto?" Neji asked, returning his attention to the blonde after watching Sasuke and Tsubaru walk into a pet store.

"I want you to release all the animals, and I'll do the rest." Neji nodded as he and Naruto headed in.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, look at this bunny, it's almost as adorable as you." She held up a small white rabbit and showed it to the uninterested Uchiha. Sasuke merely rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Are you done yet? I have more important things to do." He asked coldly, glaring strongly at the fuzzy creature in her arms.

"What could possibly be more important than spending time with your own future wife, Sasuke dear?" Tsubaru replied sweetly, trying o put on her cutest face yet.

"Everything." He answered briefly. Neji could barely contain his anger now, Sasuke was showing off and trying to look good doing it. Plus, Sasuke's constant comebacks are encouraging Naruto, which Neji can't have.

"Okay, Neji go!" Naruto gave an immediate whisper, demanding that he do what was planned. Neji did as he was told and stealthy crept over to the fire alert, pressing it quickly, releasing all the animals from their cages. "Good." Naruto commented, while positing his hands signs and immediately using his transformation jutsu.

"What the hell is going on!" Tsubaru called out, a chorus of free animals now escaping their opened cages and out the door. Sasuke watched casually as several creatures walked past him without any struggle.

"Don't just stand there! Catch them!" Demanded the store owner, noticing the two not contributing to the prevention.

Tsubaru jumped at the man's startling words and quickly did as she was told, randomly chasing after the stray pets and locking them back up. Of course Sasuke, not wanting to do anything with her, wasn't much help at all. Neji watched amusingly as the two scrabbled across the store, gathering any pathetic creature they could manage. He giggled softly to himself.

"Naruto, you sure come up with some really weird stuff." He complemented, only to find out the blonde was gone. "Naruto? Naruto?" He looked around, but couldn't find the blonde. Instead he saw a goldish looking dog, scampering around the store suspiciously. "Naruto?" The dog looked at him, almost grinning and then ran a head, toward Tsubaru.

"Hey! Come here, pretty doggy!" She replied nicely, trying to approach the goldish dog. "Tsubaru isn't going to hurt you..." She reached out a hand to the dog, but was in for a surprise. The goldish dog had immediately snapped at her for approaching, quickly embracing her hand with it's teeth. "Ahhh! You stupid mutt!" She lashed out, trying to free her hand from the beast's mouth, in a failed attempt. "Let go now!" She jerked and pulled repeatedly, but the dog's teeth were embedded into her fist and refused to unlatch. "Sasuke-kun! Help me, darn it!" She yelled back. But when she saw Sasuke staring at her curiously and then suddenly laugh out loud, she was in dismay. "Sasuke-kun? Help me!"

"Fine...I...will." He managed to whisper between laughs. He walked over, uncaringly and grabbed the dog by its waist. And almost as if it was light as a feather, Sasuke pulled the dog from her. He petted it amusingly and put it into a cage. "Is that better?" He asked.

"Yes, thank you Sasuke-kun." Tsubaru sighed in relief.

"Not you, I was talking to the dog. It must have been horrible to have such a rotten taste in your mouth." He teased, pretending to look caringly at the dog. He petted it softly before returning to catching the other animals. Tsubaru was furious by that last statement and was more cautious around the rest of the animals.

The dog snickered silently to Tsubaru's reaction. Neji released a quiet laugh or two himself. Tsubarau quickly took note of this and planned a refreshing revenge. "So you think thats funny little mutt?" She smirked mischievously. "Wait till you see this." The dog growled slightly as the girl approached him with that evil expression. When she opened the cage he was reluctant to escape, but as that girl reached out for him he started to whimper. "Now, now, little mutt, how about you help me find that fire that start this all?" His ears immediately fell along the sides of his face when the girl lifted him. Neji grew infuriated and was ready to attack her, but he knew Naruto would be upset if their cover blown. Several minutes later Tsubaru returned surprisingly, the dog no longer with her. "Sasuke! Sasuke! I found the fire!" She exclaimed, acting as frightened as she could.

Neji jump, "she wouldn't!"

He raced after Sasuke who was being lead be Tsubaru. "Look!" She yelled again. When Neji peeked from his hiding he spotted the goldish dog, running and yelping around for dear life, as his tail was on fire.

"Oh my god, Naruto!" Neji whispered to himself.

"Tsubaru, what are you doing?" Sasuke requested looking angrily at her.

"Nothing. That mutt helped me find it. But I guess he was to stupid to stay away." She shook her head innocently. "Its not my fault, he did it."

Sasuke groaned before quickly fetching some water and putting out the flames, which he suspected she caused in the first place. "Come on, before you cause anymore trouble!" he hissed, making her reframe from talking back. The moment Sasuke and Tsubaru were out of site, Neji rushed to the scene.

"Naruto! Are you okay!" The goldish dog heard his name and charged for Neji. Immediately jumping into his arms, the dog transformed into the familiar blonde. Neji tried to contain the reddening of his face, when the whimpering Naruto embraced him. Quickly seeking any protection, Naruto wrapped his arms around the Hyuuga.

"Neji! She's a demon! She caught me on fire on purpose!"

Neji sighed, looking down at the frightened boy embracing him. He smiled slightly, wrapping his arm around Naruto's waist. "It's okay Naruto...everything is okay." Petting the blonde rangy hair with his free hand, "I'm just glad you are safe now." He's just like a baby, thought Neji. Once he was calm, Naruto removed himself from Neji's grasp. "What's wrong?" The Hyuuga questioned, noticing the awkward embarrassed expression on his face.

Naruto hesitated and stuttered. "Promise not to laugh?"

"At what?" Neji looked at him suspiciously.

"Just promise."

"Fine. Now, what?" Naruto bashfully turned around, taking Neji's promise to mind. Neji's eyes suddenly widened and a light pink blush crossed his cheeks. Where Tsubaru set fire on his tail was really his rear. The fabric on Naruto's favorite pair of black jeans were clearly burnt through, revealing his green boxers with ramen bowls on it, which also was burned through to his flesh. he could clearly see Naruto's butt, "Uh...I wouldn't try to sit down if I were you." Neji teased with a small smile.

Naruto blushed, "I can't go around like this."

"Than let's go shopping. I'm sure the others can handle the rest. I'm sure no one can top what you did." He winked, taking Naruto by the hand and leading him to the nearest clothing store. Arriving at the store, Neji quickly spotted a store worker.

"May I help you?" The female employee asked politely.

"Yes, he needs underwear." Neji gently shoved Naruto in front of him. The lady looked at him curiously.

"Right this way." She lead them to that section of the store. Naruto continued to blush as the lady forced him into the changing room and started collecting clothes.

"Neji...do I really need all this?" his voice shaky behind the door.

"Yes, Naruto. Now get dressed." Neji instructed when the lady returned with several different types of underwear. She gave him the pile of clothes.

"Call me if you need any help." Neji nodded and watched her disappear.

"Okay, Naruto. Ready?"

"Umm...Neji I think she misunderstood my intentions." Naruto said, mumbling.

"Why?" The door opened slowly and Naruto emerged, instantly causing Neji's nose to bleed. "What the hell are you wearing!"

"What she gave me." Naruto answered simply, trying to conceal the flesh the Speedo like underwear did not.

"It looks like a thong." Neji whispered shyly, trying not to make eye contact with Naruto's almost naked body. The sides hugging tightly at his hips, revealing every curve Naruto posses. "Wait here." He quickly looked around the store, coming back with regular red boxers and a pair of green cargo pants. "Hurry and come on." Naruto nodded, taking the boxers and the pants.

After getting redressed, Neji and Naruto traced down Sasuke and Tsubaru. The couple was casually observing the items in another clothing store. "Looks like they are going to take awhile, lets go walking around." Without giving an answer, Naruto was dragged by Neji to another store. They looked around for an hour or two, before ready to buy anything. Neji was mostly looking for something to buy Naruto, that would most definitely make him fall for him. He returned to the front of the store, where he had spotted Naruto checking out the jewelry. "What are you looking for?" He asked, noticing Naruto's eyes on several types of bracelets.

"Oh, just a present."

"So you do have a girlfriend." Neji smirked. "Is it Sakura, is that why you are helping?"

Naruto blushed and shook his head. "No."

"Than who? Hinata? Or is it a girl from another school?"

"Hey, what did you buy?" Naruto interrupted, changing the subject.

Neji smiled. "Here." He handed the bag to him. Naruto stared at it curiously and then opened it. "I thought you would need one, cause you always seem to get yourself in trouble."

Naruto looked at the cell phone Neji had supposedly bought for him, with a little gratitude and a little upsettingly. "Thanks, Neji."

"Maybe I could call you today...you know if you don't know anyone that will right away. For you won't go around with an empty cell." Neji said, slightly higher than a whisper.

"We better get going. Sasuke and Tsubaru are leaving the store." Naruto turned and faced the door, completely ignoring Neji's offer to be the first person Naruto ever calls. Neji sighed in defeat and followed the blonde.

"Hey, Sasuke why did you buy that?" Tsubaru asked, walking out of the store with an annoyed Uchiha. "Even when I asked you, you wouldn't buy anything for me." Sasuke merely groaned and murmured alittle that Tsubaru missed. "Let's go for a walk in the park!" She exclaimed, taking hold of his arm once again and dragging him to follow her.

While spying, Neji repeatedly heard Naruto growl every time Tsubaru snuggled up too close to Sasuke as they walked. It was starting to get on his nerves, but he would never admit to how annoying Naruto could be some times. The only thing Neji enjoyed was the effect of running around all day, had on Naruto. After hiding behind a bush for a little over five minutes, he was already knocked out, leaning against Neji's shoulder as he slept. "You are truly something Naruto." Neji whispered, allowing Naruto to rest his head along his lap when it became to much of a hassle to sit up against a shoulder. "Hey, Naruto. Wake up, we should go home now." Neji whispered again, shaking Naruto's shoulder gently. " We have been here hours and nothing has happened." Naruto blinked a few times before sitting up to yawn.

"Man. I thought we would at least get to play one more trick on her." Yawning and stretching his arms, Naruto wipe the sleep from his eyes. "Has the others showed up ye-" Just before Naruto could finish his sentence, he spotted Tsubaru leaning in to kiss Sasuke. "What the hell is she doing!" Naruto exploded, forgetting their under cover mission in order to charge at the girl.

"Naruto!" Neji yelled, unable to stop the raging blonde from attacking her. To Neji surprise, Naruto wasn't the only one rushing in to stop this kiss, but the fanclub as well. "Where the hell have they been!" He asked himself out loud.

Tsubaru quickly reframed from kissing Sasuke when she saw a group of charging angry fan girls heading directly for her. "What are you all doing here?"

"Why the hell are you trying to kiss our Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled out before the rest. Before soon the girls were all arguing over the issue. Neji remained in the bushes as Naruto approached a startled Sasuke.

"Naruto?" Sasuke hesitated before continuing, he could see a light blush across Naruto's cheeks. But Naruto also looked upset as well. "I'm sorry...I didn't really tell you I was going on a date with her." Sasuke apologized, shyly.

"No, Sasuke! I'm sorry. I know you can't get rid of her right away..." Naruto twiddled with his fingers, toying for awhile as he spoke.

Sasuke smiled and handed Naruto a bag. "Here. I just thought you would need it after what Tsubaru did to you." He blushed slightly as Naruto began to open it.

Naruto opened it and found a pair of green boxers just like the one he had earlier today. "How did you know?" Naruto stuttered, feeling a little awkward for getting this gift.

"Well, I actually knew it was you when Neji kept calling out your name. I had a feeling it was you before too. But I didn't know what to buy so I just got you what you lost." Sasuke nervously scratched his head. "But if you don't like it I-" Naruto quickly embraced the Uchiha suddenly. Wrapping his arms around his small waist and nuzzling his head into his firm chest.

"I'll love anything you give me." He whispered softly. Sasuke just hoped the girls weren't watching and blushed slightly at the thought of being found out. Neji on the other hand was astonished by Naruto's affection for the Uchiha, and was ready to gag at the sight he just witnessed.

"So did you buy anything today?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, yeah. I did." He released the Uchiha and opened a bag he had from earlier when he was shopping with Neji. "Hold out your wrist." The blonde commanded, Sasuke obeying. Sasuke watched with curiosity as Naruto snapped on an usual bracelet. "I bought it for you." He pulled out another bracelet and snapped it around his own wrist. "Now we both have one." Sasuke smiled proudly at the simple silver chain around each of their wrist.

"He bought that for Sasuke!" Neji commented, noticing the bracelet from before in the store. He sighed in defeat. "No matter what I do, the Uchiha still manages to charm his way into Naruto's heart without doing anything."

"What's that?" Sasuke pointed to the unfamiliar cell phone also in the bag.

"Oh, Neji bought it for me." Naruto picked it up lightly and stared at it. "I should really pay him back. Its wrong to let him buy clothes and a phone for me, especially when he had to do this mission with us as well."

"Don't tell me, Neji is apart of my fan club too. I thought Neji was totally straight!" Naruto burst into laughter and shook his head.

"Don't flatter yourself, Uchiha. I would rather spend an eternity in the fiery pits of hell then even consider falling for you." Neji mumbled with fury.

Sasuke smiled, happy to see such a peaceful expression could be brought to Naruto's face so easily. Without much warning he then snatched the cell phone from him and started to tamper with it. "Hey! Sasuke, give it back! I don't want it broken! Now hand it over!" Naruto quickly protested trying to snatch the mobile back, but to his surprise Sasuke gave it back to him without much struggle. "What did you do?"

"I'm on speed dial one, so if you ever need me." He winked. "And I just wanted to be the first number on your phone." Naruto grimaced and nodded, giving the Uchiha another hug.

As all this went on, the girls were finally getting over their argument. "Forget it! I'm not explaining myself to a bunch of hoes like you. Come on, Sasuke! We have better things to do." Tsubaru interrupted him and Naruto, instantly jerking Sasuke by the arm and leading him away.

"Thanks for walking me home, Neji. I'll see you later, okay?" Naruto stated reaching for the knob to his home. Neji waved goodbye and walked away once he saw Naruto head in.

"Everything okay, Naruto?" Iruka asked, noting a depressed Naruto walking through the door. He shook his head and rushed up stares before another questioned could be asked. "I wonder what's wrong."

"He's a teen, you'll never know what's going on in that little head of his. After all he is Naruto, and his thoughts are like a maze. Bazaar and practically impossible to understand." Kakashi teased as he sat on the couch in the living room. Iruka nodded in agreement, sitting down on Kakashi's lab and kissing him sweetly.

"I think he gets it from you." He smiled, feeling the arms of his lover wrap around his waist tightly, pulling him closer.

After arriving home Naruto dragged his things up to his room and fell onto the bed like a rock. He moaned loudly through the quilt and kicked off his old black shoes. If life could just be a little more merciful, than maybe he wouldn't have fell asleep three hours before dinner from exhaustion. He liked sleeping on his back mostly, because it made him feel relaxed and peaceful, but he fell asleep before he had the chance to turn over on his back. As he slept he still couldn't remove the event today from his mind.

"People like her really make my blood boil. Why does Sasuke put up with her?" he pouted and complained, half asleep. Suddenly just as he was passing the border from consciousness, Naruto heard his cell phone ring. He fumbled over to the wall, where he had left it in the bag. "Hello." He answered, he moaning and half yawning.

"So you aren't happy to have me call?" The familiar voice teased. Naruto quickly lost his tiredness and became perky.

"No, that's not it! Not it at all! I was kind of hoping you would call me..." He murmured the last few words.

He heard an amusing chuckle on the other line. "I would regret having Neji call before me." He grinned and sighed. "I just wanted to call before you fell asleep, but I guess I'm too late for that."

"I wasn't sleeping...just really tire."

"Than get some rest okay, I'll see you in the morning. Good night, Naruto." Sasuke replied softly. Naruto blushed and gave the biggest smile he could muster, even though Sasuke wouldn't be able to see it. It just felt so good to here that from Sasuke himself.

"Okay. Good night, Sasuke." Naruto replied back, waiting until he heard the click on the other line, signaling Sasuke had hung up. He smiled to himself and held the phone close to his heart. "This day will be remembered forever. That and the soreness Tsubaru gave me." He laughed before falling over in exhaustion once again.

A/N: I hope you all loved it! I'm sorry for the delay, but I had written it all before and I couldn't find any time to finish typing it. I'm so sorry! But I can't wait for the reviews!-


	9. Butting Heads! A Rivalry Has Begun!

**Chapter Nine**

**Butting Heads! A Rivalry Has Begun!**

A cool brisk wind from the autumn had sent shivers up his spine. Wetness skimmed the corner of the Neji's nose. A heavy furriness dropped over his face. In almost an instant he was awake, blindly pushing at the suffocating weight of his blanket. The sun was just barely seeable over the vibrate window in front of him. In a rhombic affection he held the pillow from beneath him close to his chest. The sound of his pulse echoed through his mind. He studied the room shakily upon waking. With a groan he let down his guard and fell back onto his bed.

"Damn, Uchiha. Even while I'm sleeping he manipulates Naruto's heart." He growled, recalling his past dreams of the raven haired Uchiha. His fist tightened. "I won't fail today."

Contently walking among the lonely morning halls, Naruto made his way to his first class. He had been late on arriving to see Sasuke practice, but knew he was still early enough to catch him before class started since only students with school activities came this early. He headed for his room just at the end of the hall and around the corner when he heard his named called.

"Naruto?" The Hyuuga's voice slightly echoed in the empty hallway. Naruto turned to him and waved.

"Oh, hi Neji." He smiled, waiting patiently for the Hyuuga to catch up to him. "I really appreciate yesterday. I couldn't have done all that all." He said gratefully with the usual goofy grin he was known for.

Neji reddened softly at the thought. He still was disappointed how everything still ended up in Sasuke's favor. "It was nothing Naruto." He approached the blonde and friendly petted his mangy hair. "But you should think about what you transform into next time. You are just lucky Tsubaru didn't decide to burn any other part of you." Naruto chuckled, trying to shake the hand from his head.

"Yeah, well hardly anything goes as planned for me. I would have liked to get her back for that the same day, but the girls kind of ruined that opportunity." Neji nodded, letting his hand fall from the blonde's head onto his shoulder.

"Maybe I can give you a few pointers on how to give her the ass whooping of her life." He teased.

"Hey! I can kick her ass all on my own." Naruto pouted. "You don't think I can fight!" Naruto broke from the Hyuuga's grasp and stared at him furiously.

Neji just smirked. "Actually, I've always thought of you as the type to run and hide behind someone stronger, puppy." Neji joked, referring to the time in the pet shop, where Naruto was scared out of his wits.

"Hey! No fair! I you were attacked by some evil witch like her, you would do the same!" Naruto pointed, trying to defend what dignity he had managed to recovered from that day. "And don't call me puppy!"

"Really? Why not?" Neji quickly grabbed Naruto's wrist and twisted it behind his back, and quickly grabbing the other with his free hand, causing Naruto to whimper out loud. "Because you sound like one to me." Neji whispered tauntingly in Naruto's ear, as he leaned closer against the blonde's back.

"Shut up, Neji! You caught me off guard!" Naruto whined, trying to get free.

"How do you ever expect to beat miss prissy pants Tsubaru, if you can't even dodge one attack from me?" He finally released Naruto and shoved him roughly across the hall. "Sometimes I get worried that you won't even be able to protect yourself from big bad bullies." Neji replied babyishly.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I can defend myself just great!" Naruto yelled back, fury building up inside. Neji grimaced and burst into laughter, causing Naruto to melt down in confusion. "What the hell is so funny!"

Neji tried to regain his calm, but couldn't prevent himself from out bursting again with the look of the blonde's clueless expression. "You too cute when you're mad, Naruto." He managed to say without busting a gut.

Naruto blushed suddenly and went silent. "Am not!" He exclaimed, finally remembering he had to say something.

Sasuke stared down at the gray marbled blocks as he waited by the set of warn down lockers. It was already past 8:00 and he had been hoping to have seen Naruto wandering the halls by now. His long energetic legs swayed back and fro as he now was leaning against the lockers. After waiting for about twenty minutes his legs had long ago fell asleep and his finger tips, which lay impatiently across his chest went num by the way he was squeezing them between his crossed arms. He suddenly straighten his position, "stupid Naruto. What is he doing?" Instead of waiting he walked down the hall. He turned the corner and saw his blonde, no doubtingly causing some annoyance. "Naruto." He called out, completely drawing Naruto's attention from the Hyuuga.

"Sasuke." He answered back cheerfully. Naruto raced over to the Uchiha, childishly. "Sorry about practice, my alarm didn't go off. I'm just surprised I managed to get up this early without it." He laughed foolishly. Sasuke smiled, nothing seemed to get him down. Neji, catch in the moment, had immediately stopped laughing upon Sasuke's arrival and glared at him furiously. Sasuke felt dagger eyes staring on him and just swept his arm around Naruto's shoulder, forcing him to the classroom.

"You're such a loser Naruto." Sasuke smirked. As he walked Naruto to his room, he was suspicious of the Hyuuga who had been hanging around Naruto more often.

"Damn you Uchiha." Neji mumbled, forming a fist with his hand. "You already own the female population of the school, but now you have to try for male half. Hasn't your arrogant quench for lust been filled yet?"

"That bastard pisses me off!" Neji shouted, taking his seat outside near the eating areas. Two pairs of startled eyes turned to look at a sizzling Hyuuga. Rock Lee was looking at his friend with some sympathy in his eyes, but anyone could clearly see that he was holding in the laughter. TenTen merely shook her head in misunderstanding. Neji seriously began to rub his temples.

"What's got you so worked up today, Neji?" Lee exclaimed concerned, also taking his seat beside TenTen, to avoid any attacks Neji might throw if he sat beside him. TenTen quickly rushed in a punch to his arm and sighed. "Hey! What was that for!" Lee whisper to the girl.

"Once Neji gets started on something, he'll never shut up about it!" She whispered back.

"Shit! Who does he think he is!" Neji yelled, slamming his hand on the table, causing Rock Lee and TenTen to silence. "The high and mighty Sasuke Uchiha is out to make my life a living hell!"

"I would hate to be Sasuke. The way his teammates talk about him behind his back is cruel." Rock Lee slipped to TenTen, causing her to giggled softly.

"If you would just tell us exactly what the hell you are talking about, we may be able to help you." TenTen advised politely, finally deciding to take a bite of her food that had been getting cold from all this conversation.

Neji went quiet and turned bright pink. He didn't think he could actually tell is only two friends that he was into guys, and he definitely couldn't tell them he was into Naruto.

Rock Lee burst into laughter suddenly, making both TenTen and Neji jump. "Is that all it takes to shut you up?" He bellowed, earning him another punch in the arm by TenTen.

"Shut up, you idiot!" TenTen whispered. TenTen continued talking when Lee was finally settled down. "So why all the sudden hate for Sasuke? You never let him tick you off before."

Lee suddenly gasped, drawing back all the air he could. TenTen and Neji stared at the weird boy. "You're jealous because you have a crush on that girl Tsubaru, aren't you!" Rock Lee pointed. TenTen immediately went into shock and stared at Neji.

"You're into girls like her?" TenTen blushed. "Now that I think about it, some Sasuke fan club girls were talking about how you and Naruto both helped out with their plans to destroy their relationship, during gym today. I just thought it was some stupid joke."

"So you really do like Tsubaru." Lee concluded, elbowing Neji in the arm. "You player, went you already have a girl after you." He winked. TenTen blushed more and kicked Rock Lee under the table.

"What! What girl!" Neji asked in surprise.

"Like you don't already know." Rock Lee winked again.

"Stop that, its annoying." Neji stated bluntly.

"Waahh! Neji! Is it true you like Tsubaru!" Naruto suddenly screeched, causing everyone to wince at the tone and volume of his voice.

TenTen stuck her finger in her ear. "Speaking of annoying." TenTen added, glaring at the irritating blonde.

"Hell no!" Neji answered, pinning the blonde with a look.

"Is that why you went with us!" Naruto yelled.

"So you actually did go with them? Neji!" TenTen hollered. "What the hell has gotten into you!"

"Shut up! It's not like that!" Neji yelled back to her, silencing her instantly. "Now what do you want, Naruto?" Neji turned back to the blonde.

Rock Lee remained silent, taking in all this information to decipher the situation.

Naruto thought for a moment. "Uh...actually I forgot."

"Idiot." TenTen stammered under breath, suddenly getting a fierce glare from Neji.

Naruto, with his usual dorky youthful exuberance, vigorously burst into laughter. "Sorry, I can't remember." TenTen sighed loudly.

"Honestly, egghead, don't you have some place to be?" She barked.

"Who you calling egghead, meatball head!" Naruto retorted.

"Meatball head! Why you little brat!" TenTen jumped from her seat. "These are buns you idiot!"

"Fine with me." Naruto smirked, drawing his arms behind his head. "But I would never know why you would want another ass on your head. Isn't your face enough?"

"I'm going to kill you, you little runt!" TenTen screamed. She pushed the table over and punched the blonde right in the face.

"Naruto!" Neji jumped from his seat in astonishment.

Lee, who for once wasn't the one getting punched by TenTen, was finding all of this hysterical and was laughing his head off.

"What's the deal old hag!" Naruto yelled, holding his reddened cheek.

"That's it! I was going to let you off with just a rough hit, but now I'm sticking my foot so far up your ass, Naruto!" TenTen tackled the blonde, forcing him to the ground. The cafeteria full of students, rushed outside around the two and cheered their favorable fighter.

"TenTen!" Neji exclaimed, about to bud in, when Lee quickly jerked him back.

"It wouldn't be wise to interrupt a cat fight."

"Shut up, Lee! Naruto's a guy."

"You sure? Cause he does appear to be having his ass kicked by TenTen." lee teased, pointing to the badly bruised blonde.

Naruto bravely held his ground as he shielded TenTen's blows as best he could. He waited for an opening, but TenTen was fueled with fury and most likely wouldn't let one slip. After boldly kicking Naruto in the gut, Naruto found his opportunity. Immediately after giving her successful blow, TenTen found herself in some headlock.

"Let go of me you little punk!" She yelled. Naruto granted her request, shoving her violently into the brick wall of the school and then punched her in the stomach.

Finally having the chance he was waiting for, Naruto released an army of hits to TenTen.

"Naruto, stop it!" Neji yelled out, making his way through the crowd.

Hearing his name, Naruto hesitated to punch. TenTen instantly kicked in the head and punched in the chest once more. "You want rough, I'll give you rough, Naruto!" She exclaimed, doing her jutsu hand sighs. Once everyone saw this, they quickly backed away, not wanting to be caught in the way.

"I don't need any stupid jutsu to beat you!" Naruto gloated.

"Oh, really? I think you are mistaken!" She stated finishing her hand sighs. "Rising Twin Dragons!" Instantly everything burst into smoke, shrouding Naruto's location. Emerging from the cloud of smoke, two long scrolls reaching the sky, TenTen among them. Stealthy she drew each knife, kunai, Shurikan and blade from them and targeted the blonde, throwing them quickly.

"Naruto!" Neji exclaimed again worriedly as he watched him dodge each weapon barely.

Each blade hit the ground, completely missing the rapid ninja. "Is that all you got, girly?" Naruto bellowed.

"Arhhhhhhhhh!" TenTen screamed, pulling back all of her weapons with the string that held them and send them after him again. Halfway dodging through them, Naruto neglected to notice TenTen wasn't going down that easily and that she threw an extra kunai as he dodged the others. To distracted by the blades he knew were head, because of their string, he couldn't dodge the one blade not contained by a string. And surprisingly enough the kunai had found its way into his right shoulder directly below the blade. "Got'ch" TenTen laughed, racing back to him in time to punch him again. Naruto was unresponsive, allowing TenTen to attack as many times as she pleased. "Defend yourself, Naruto!" She yelled, punching again and watching him sway back to catch his footing. He looked at her confusingly and then at the kunai in his shoulder. He reached over his limp sore arm and pulled out the blade with his free one. "Is your ego so bruised that I actually got you, that you can't even attack me!" She chuckled. Naruto's eyes blinked over as his head fell. "Naruto?" She stared at him curiously and approached him. "You can go to the nurse if you are to hurt to fight." She teased.

Naruto smirked with a 'hmph'. He stared down at the blood running off the kunai's cold blade and then at the droplets of blood on the ground from his shoulder. "You only wish." He mumbled in a matter of fact tone.

"What!" TenTen stomped her foot. "Are you too stupid from blood lost, that you can't see that you're beat?" Naruto shook his head. "Fine. If you want more I'll give you more." She charged for him with her fist, but to her surprise he catch it easily.

"I want...to see you dead!" His head bounced up and he twisted her fist to the side, just enough to hear her socket popping.

"Naruto! Stop it you sick bastard!" TenTen yelled shakily, looking Naruto in the eyes now. But she wished she hadn't, for what she saw was more scary than she had ever witnessed. Naruto's eyes were glinting blood red with insanity, and terror. An evil condescending smirk with drenching fangs that shook the earth's very formation, a smirk that assured your destruction. "Naruto! What's with you!" TenTen managed to say despite her fear and pain. He gave no answer but a larger grin. And without warning the young fox demon jerked TenTen's arm, completely drawing it from it's socket. He smiled more to the refreshing sound of her agony and pain, it was soothing, yet his thirst for blood and suffering had not yet been quenched. Mercilessly he jerked it back the opposite way, swinging her like a rag doll, until she screamed and he tossed her onto the ground. Everyone gasped in fear.

"That jerk!" Lee yelled, no longer listening to his own teachings of not budding in.

Naruto slowly walked over to the twitching corpse, trying to stand. "Need some help." He lifted her by the neck, listening to her gasp for air and mercy. "It's your own damn fault for wanting to continue." He smiled, squeezing tightly.

"Naruto! What the hell has gotten into you!" Neji demanded, taking hold of Naruto's hand around TenTen's neck. "Let her go! You don't have to beat the life crap out of her!" Neji exclaimed.

"Mind your own damn business Hyuuga!" Naruto yelled back. Regardless of Neji not wanting to, he had no other choice.

"Fine Naruto!" Turning on his Byakugan eye, Neji saw Naruto's immense chakra and soot out to attack his chakra network. Drawing his own chakra to his hand, Neji punched Naruto's gut, sending him flying. Neji sat up TenTen. "Are you okay?" TenTen struggled with a smile and nodded. "Good. Now we must get you to the nurse."

"Forgetting something Hyuuga!" Naruto's voice whispered sharply from behind Neji. Neji quickly turned around just in time to feel Naruto's fist collide with his face.

"Neji!" TenTen exclaimed. "You bastard! How can you even call yourself human!" TenTen yelled, tears forming in her eyes.

"I don't give a damn what you call me." Naruto smirked, taking Neji up by the hair. "And I told you to mine your own business, but I guess you were to eagered to die." Determined to end the boy's life here and now, Naruto held tighter, trying to literally squeeze the Hyuuga's skull in.

"Stop it! Leave Neji alone!" TenTen cried out, unable to protect him as she had wished.

"What are you doing Naruto!"

Naruto turned around and noticed the familiar Uchiha. "Sasuke..." He loosened his grip until he had completely let go of Neji. _I don't want to do this...I don't want to hurt anybody. I don't...I don't want Sasuke to see me like this...I don't..._

"Naruto!" Sasuke exclaimed, catching the fox's attention. "You don't have to do this. So don't!" Sasuke approached the stunned teen. Naruto's eyes blinked back to normal and he hazily looked at the Uchiha.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered, before his legs gave in beneath him and he fell.

Sasuke rushed to his side, holding up the blonde. "It's okay Naruto." He whispered softly in his ear. Naruto fell unconscious from exhaustion right there. Almost immediately, Sasuke's knees buckled beneath the weight as he took the boy up in his arms. He pulled Naruto's left arm around his neck and placed his limp arm across his lap as the Uchiha stability held him up. Slowly making his way to the door, quiet whispers formed around them as the people straggling to help Neji and TenTen, watched Sasuke's encouraging effort to get Naruto to the nurse.

"TenTen?" Neji limply walked over to her. "I'm sorry." He bent down and helped her up. She winced as her dislocated shoulder went num. Lee assisted them both.

"Neji." Rock Lee stated as they walked to the nurse.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I finally figured it out." Lee smiled. TenTen looked at him curiously but still troubled by pain. Neji also stared at Lee awkwardly. "You like Naruto." Neji went into blush and turned away.

"What! You actually like that little creep? But why? Did you just see what he did?" TenTen blurted out.

"Yeah, I saw what he did? But that wasn't Naruto. I know Naruto and he wouldn't do things like that." Neji stared down at the floor. "If not less I like him more."

"What!" Both TenTen and Lee shouted in unison.

"He just full of surprises." Neji laughed, causing the two to sigh in disgust. "But most of all I want to help him..."


	10. Naive Minds And A Gentle Kiss

**Chapter Ten**

**Naive Minds And A Gentle Kiss**

Naruto woke up rather abruptly, yelling in the belief that he was fighting Tenten. Surrounded by unfamiliar white walls and the scent of medicine floating around in the air, helped Naruto conclude he was in the infirmary. He was bleeding. He had a bruise on his cheek where Tenten had punched him and there was a fairly large gash with blood, on his shoulder. Out of curiosity, he reached over to touch it but felt pain shoot through him. His head ached as well, but worse than that was the realization of having transformed into his demon side unexpectedly. He closed his eyes and tried to take inventory on everything that had happened.

"Naruto?" Sasuke lightly pushed open the door, "I thought you would be out longer than that. My mistake." Naruto watched wordlessly as he walked in. "What?" Sasuke stared at the blonde with a lifted eyebrow. "I would be expecting you to be bragging about how you kicked Tenten's butt."

Naruto looked down disconsolately. "I did it again, Sasuke..." He mumbled upsettingly. Sasuke sighed in frustration and approached the blonde. Calmly, he patted the blonde's scruffy hair and brushed it back. "When I change I can tell everything will be different. No one will look at me the same..."

"No ones going to hate you for what you did." Sasuke moaned though knowing it was a partial lie, "plus, most of this school doesn't know about the demon nine tailed fox." Naruto remained silent to return to his thoughts, without paying much attention to the shocked expression on the Uchiha's face when his wounds began to heal themselves.

"It took rather long this time." He said, looking back at Sasuke and smiled. "What? You didn't know it could do that?"

"Well..." Sasuke smiled a little and rubbed the back of his head. "I always knew you were full of surprises." He laughed, allowing to Naruto to feel better. "I only wish you would do some of that to Tsubaru like you did to Tenten."

"You wouldn't be mad at me?" Naruto broke the humorous atmosphere suddenly, causing Sasuke to look back at him like he had lost his mind.

"You would be doing the world a favor, not to mention saving my life." He smirked, sitting on the edge of the bed next to Naruto. "Unless you rather me be with Tsubaru than you."

"Hey! I never said that!" He exclaimed, nearly damaging Sasuke's ears with his out burst. "I just don't want to kill her...once I start I can't stop myself..." He murmured, putting back on his pity face.

Sasuke grinned and took the blonde's chin in his hand, so that two beautiful blue eyes met his black ones. "Then I would just have to stop you again." Naruto blushed as he saw Sasuke's face drawing closer to his, until their lips touched again. It had came in shock to him, that he had raised his hands to prevent it, but after the warming sensation shot through him, he reframed from the thought of ever stopping. Sasuke parted slightly, still able to feel Naruto's hot breath against him.

"You're not irritated by having to stop me?"

"I look forward to it." He smirked intimidating and caressed Naruto's flushed cheeks. "It's incredibly sexy when you transform..." Naruto immediately felt his whole face burn with embarrassment, but it quickly left the moment Sasuke's delicate lips nipped at his neck. He gasped as eager lips sucked at his throat and made their way back up to his own.

Naruto's hands fluttered helplessly for a moment before coming to land on Sasuke's chest, pushing him away and breaking the contact of their mouths. Naruto's cheeks were red and his breathing had quickened a little as he stared up at the Uchiha. His fingers twitched against Sasuke's chest and he responded by pushing Naruto slowly down onto his back. "Sasuke...we can't do this in school."

Sasuke sighed and kissed Naruto's lips gently again before heaving himself up into a sitting position. "I guess not. Damn." He winked with a laugh. "Well then we will just have to continue later. What do you say?"

"Alri-" Just before Naruto could finish his statement an abrupt disturbance came crashing into the room.

"Sasuke-kun!" Tsubaru charged into the Uchiha, who had rushed onto his feet for a quick escape. She hooked her thin arms around the slender waist and refused to loosen it. "Oh, Sasuke-kun! I've been looking all over for you! Word around school is, you were helping that demon after so mercilessly beating up Tenten! We would you do such a thing for that beast!" She cried pathetically, still clenched onto him tightly.

"_That beast_! Hello, I'm right here!" Naruto exclaimed, waving his arms in the air.

She paid no attention to him continued smothering Sasuke. "Come on dear! Let's go somewhere less contaminated." She forced the Uchiha to the door violently against all of his struggling. Before he had a chance to speak, he was already being dragged half-way down the hall.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! That bitch!" Throwing the very next thing beside him, which happened to be a flower vase on the desk beside his bed, it shattered into a million pieces as it collided with the door. As if to mock him, the door opened once more, slowly. Suspecting it to be Tsubaru again, Naruto picked up a pencil holder on the desk and prepared to throw it the moment she was in sight.

"Naruto? I-" A worried, long black haired Hyuuga found it hard to finish when a hard object was heaved into his face out of nowhere.

"Neji-kun?" Naruto's eyes widened in realization and he rushed out of bed and aided the Hyuuga. "I'm so sorry, Neji! I thought you were Tsubaru." He mumbled embarrassingly.

Neji blushed, he was still in shock from hearing Naruto call him 'Neji-kun', which sounded more adorable when he said it than some crazy fan girls. "It's alright Naruto." He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose in agony. "That was some throw. Ever consider baseball?" He smiled to disguise the pain and ease Naruto's worry.

Naruto reddened. "I'm really sorry, Neji. I...I just seem to be hurting everyone today." It pained him to think he had tried to kill Neji as well as Tenten.

Neji quickly noticed the disappointment in the blonde's expression and had come up with a way to cheer him up. "It alright Naruto, really. Tenten's okay she just had to go off to the hospital for awhile and I'm already recovered." Alittle guilt lifted from his shoulders but the thought of still causing so much damage weighed heavily on his heart. "Hey, how about we get some ramen?"

Almost like a spell had been cast, Naruto tackled the Hyuuga excitingly. "Really! You're the best, Neji-kun!" The blonde affectionately embraced him, nuzzling his head into Neji's chest relentlessly. Neji blushed and patted and blonde's back. He may actually be glad to have gotten hurt if this was the outcome.

**Later**

"Neji, I thought we were getting ramen." Naruto replied, looking curiously down a long hall with wooden floors.

"We are." He shouted from inside a room down the hall. Making sure that the last cable was securely connected, he grinned to himself.

"Then why are we at your house?" Naruto walked farther down, falling the sound of Neji's voice. He didn't expect Neji to lead him to his home when he was ask to ramen.

"Why go out to a shop and spend money we don't have on ramen, when I have plenty here at home for free?" Naruto didn't answer, it made enough sense to him. "Come on in Naruto," Neji called; casting one last panicky glance around his room to ensure it looked respectable. Stupid for him really considering what a neatness freak he is, and as suspected, he found everything tidy and to his satisfaction, just like it was ten minutes ago when he'd last checked. He admit that maybe he was being a little paranoid, but this was his usually private, personal space that Naruto was entering, he didn't want him to think that he was some kind of slob.

The door slid open slightly, and Neji looked up to see the blonde poke his head shyly through the gap before coming in, his eyes lighting up as he saw bowls of ramen along with an old games console resting on the floor, already wired up to the TV.

"Ramen!" he cried joyfully, bounding over to where Neji knelt and giving him a hug, a hug which made all his efforts seem worthwhile, "And you have video games! Can we play when we're done eating?"

Neji's grin grew wider as he sat there with Naruto's arms wrapped around him, "did you think I hooked it all up just to taunt you?"

He shook his head, "then let's eat!" Letting go of Neji (much to his disappointment), Naruto jerked the bowl up to his face and forced large portions of noodles down his throat at once. "You're the best, Neji!" He said, muffled through the mouthful of food.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Neji replied teasingly, taking a bite of his ramen as well.

Suddenly he felt a gentle prod on his arm; "Can we start?" Naruto asked pleadingly, staring at him with puppy eyes, "Please?"

"What? But you just started eating!" Neji yelled in surprise. His eyes widened upon seeing Naruto's bowl already empty and his own still full. He sighed in defeat. "Sure thing," he said, wondering if it was possible for anyone to resist him when he went into cute mode, "After all, we've got a score to settle!"

"What score?" Naruto asked confused.

"You beating me earlier today at lunch. I own you an ass kicking!" Naruto picked up the remaining controller while Neji reached over and flicked the power switch, illuminating their faces with the glow of the title screen.

After losing to Neji ten time in the course of thirty minutes, Naruto was growing more rowdy. "Ok, this time I'm going to win for sure," Naruto said, his voice filled with determination as he pressed the 'start' button.

"I won!" Naruto suddenly cheered delightedly down Neji's ear, throwing his hands up in the air.

"You just got lucky, I want a rematch."

"As you wish," he giggled.

They played four more games in quick succession, neither of them willing to give in. Neji got his revenge in the second race, only to be knocked back again by Naruto in the third, an event which he seemed to enjoy immensely. Fortunately, Neji managed to secure first place in the last two matches, resulting in him being victorious over all. Setting down his controller, Naruto flopped back onto the floor wearily and sighed as Neji followed his example.

"No fair," he pouted jokingly, "You've obviously had an advantage since you own the game!"

Neji laughed at Naruto's pathetic sulking expression, "You're just thinking up excuses 'cause you can't handle that I beat you."

"The only reason you beat me is because you know I get sleepy after I eat ramne! That's why we ate first, it was all apart of your evil plan to beat me!"

"Excuses, excuses…"

"They're not excuses!" Naruto closed his eyes and spoke more softly, "Besides… I'll win the next game."

Neji just grinned and laid there quietly, grateful for the break since his own thumbs had started to throb. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Naruto rolled over to face Neji.

"Hey Neji, why did you really come with me do spy on Sasuke and Tsubaru the other day?" He asked, concerned.

Neji blushed, what would Naruto say if he explained it to him. "I just thought you looked so pathetic there with all those girls, trying to stop the inevitable." He smirked, turning over so that his eyes met Naruto's blue ones.

Naruto chuckled to himself, rolling back over onto his back with his eyes closed again. "She's probably glomping him right now..."

Neji sat up suddenly. "Or you know…", raising a slender eyebrow mischievously, "They could be kissing."

"Sasuke would never let that happen!" Naruto hollered suddenly jolting up. To his surprise Neji was sitting up right in front of him, so that when he sat up his head touched Neji's unexpectedly.

Naruto's heart started pounding, Neji was so close that he could count every fine hair on his head. He could even smell his sent, light and alluring and faintly flowery, something which he'd never noticed until now. Neji appeared to be totally at ease with their current situation. Seeing Naruto's distressed expression, he gave him a shy smile before leaning in further, diminishing the small gap between them so that only a few centimeters remained.

"Neji? What are you doing?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"You really _are _cute when you're mad." Neji murmured sweetly, referring to the half second before he sat up in rage of Neji's remark about Tsubaru and Sasuke kissing.

He moved in, their faces hovering uncertainly in front of each other. Unsure what to do next, Neji impulsively took Naruto's hands in his own and closed his eyes.

Their lips connected, gently, carefully. Naruto felt Neji's grip tighten as he continued, the kiss becoming stronger as he grew more confident. He couldn't believe how good it felt, how nice Naruto's soft lips felt on his, and he released. Eventually Naruto reluctantly pulled apart, panting, and he opened his eyes to see Neji's flushed face mirroring his own. Naruto was trembling slightly, and for a while all they could do was sit there, still holding hands, still only inches apart.

"Neji..." he murmured, having got his breath back.

"Yeah…"

"Why did you do that...? I hate being called cute."

"W-what!" Neji stammered, thrown off by the unexpected reply. As if the kiss hadn't just taken place, Naruto completely ignored it's occurrence. "I-" Before speaking, the phone rang. "Wait right here."

And with that he vanished through the doorway, while Naruto sat there gazing at the place where he had stood, partly trying to make sense of the afternoon's events and partly wishing that it hadn't happened. Falling back onto the floor, he gingerly touched his lips, and sighed wistfully. It was going to take him a long time to figure out this. "Damn. And I thought I could trust Neji. That's low Tsubaru. Using my friends to keep me away from Sasuke, thinking I would forget him and fall for another. You'll pay."

To Be Continued...

A/N: Lol, Naruto is so naive! I can't wait to read reviews and I know you all can't to see Tsubaru get her ass kicked by Naruto either. So the more the reviews the quicker it be to the fight of our lives!


	11. Promises

**Chapter Eleven**

**Promises**

Groggy eyes raised and fell several times before deciding to let the lolling lecture from the sensei; convince them to stay shut. Much to Naruto's dismay, he gave his best effort into staying awake, but failed miserably. It wasn't until a firm hand prodded his shoulder that Naruto was brought out of his sleeping spell.

"Why sleepy all of a sudden?" An intimidating voice chirped.

Naruto reluctantly lifted one eye and saw the raven haired Uchiha kneeling down in front of him. He groaned, returning to his previous tired state. "I couldn't sleep last night." He mumbled simply.

Sasuke smirked seductively, "is my fox having nightmares? Want me to help, I could come over? But I can't guarantee there will be any sleeping when I come over."

Naruto blushed, "the problem id Neji, so I doubt you can help."

At the very mention of the Hyuuga's name, Sasuke's smile quickly dissipated into that of a scowl. "What about Neji? What did he do?" The tone of his voice frightened Naruto easily, causing him to hesitate before answering.

"Oh, well...ah..." Naruto couldn't tell Sasuke, Neji kissed him without the Uchiha later going out to kill him. Though he didn't like Neji in that way he was certain he didn't want that to happen to him. The truth was he couldn't sleep because of the kiss. The very thought of Tsubaru using his friends to sidetrack him was overwhelmingly upsetting. "You see...I...well..." Sasuke was rapidly getting irritated by Naruto's meaningless stammering.

"Stop beating around the bush! What happened!" Sasuke finally erupted, catching the attention of the few stragglers in the class. Naruto looked around embarrassed, class was over but there was still enough witnesses to discover their secret. "Naruto." He barked, retrieving the blonde's attention once again.

Naruto glanced down at the floor. The dirty tiles had suddenly become more interesting than this conversation. But out of fear that Sasuke might ring out his neck, he spilled. "After you left the infirmary, Neji stopped by and he invited me out for ramen. And you know how irrisable ramen is...so I agreed." Naruto looked up casually at Sasuke to see if his expression had changed any, but he still held the same serious frown as before. Rushing the rest out as fast he could, "but we didn't go out to ramen we went to his house for ramen. We got done we played video games, I was winning of course, so we played until we both were exhausted and..." He looked up again, still Sasuke's demeanor hadn't changed. "Hekissedme and then the phone rang and I ran off before he got back." Naruto rushed out as quickly as he could. Nervously he stared at Sasuke, who looked bewildered as if he didn't catch a word Naruto just said, and if so then Naruto's plan was a success.

Slowly the Uchiha's head fell, wordlessly Naruto heard a cracking laugh. He murmured something inaudibly and Naruto had to lean in closer to hear it. "I'm going to kill the fucking bastard."

"Sasuke?" Naruto's face paled in astonishment. Sasuke had literally lost his mind.

"That's the last time that ass touches my fox." He stated to himself.

-Meanwhile-

"Ahh-Ahchooo!"

"Man, Neji are you catching something?" Lee asked concernedly.

The Hyuuga hurriedly wiped his nose. "No. I don't think so."

"Maybe you caught a disease from hanging around that idiot Naruto." Tenten stated bitterly, crossing her arms. Neji and Lee both stared at her awkwardly, it wasn't like Tenten to hold a grudge. "What! Don't look at me like that! I have a the reasons in the world to despise that blonde." She pouted, sticking her nose to the air.

"Oh, really?" Lee smiled, "does one include being envious of his admirers."

"I'm not jealous of that knuckleheaded ninja!" She quickly answered back.

Neji shuck his head in confusion. Lee smiled and let it go. "Whatever you say, Tenten."

-Back-

Some short time between Sasuke's furious self-reflection and Naruto's useless panicking over it, they were briefly interrupted.

"Naruto, Sasuke." The same tiresome voice that had put Naruto asleep just moments before, bellowed. The two teens quickly stopped their sulking and gave their sensei their undivided attention. "I was hoping you two wouldn't mind doing odd jobs around after school again? You both did such a wonderful job last time and we teachers are loaded with grades coming out soon."

Naruto gave Sasuke a suspicious glare, after all he was the one doing all the work while Sasuke watched. But he really didn't let it faze him, since things had changed slightly since then. "We don't mind, Sensei." Sasuke answered without Naruto's much needed consent. He walked away cheerfully, leaving the two teens alone again.

"You didn't even ask me." Naruto remarked indifferently.

"Do I have to? What, you don't like staying after with me?"

"No..." Naruto blushed. He actually loved staying after school since it was when they had time alone. Not to mention the intimate contact from that time in the gym. Now that he thought about it, they haven't had a single romantic moment since then. Maybe this could be his chance to fit one in.

School had ended expectedly, it's students rushing out in herds. And like always, the teachers quickly followed after ten to fifteen minutes later. So far everything was going as expected until Naruto got a good look at the work that was to be done. A mountain of random assignments and folders were sprawled around the teacher's desk, waiting to be filed in chronological order as instructed by the Sensei. Naruto released a heavy sigh before getting started on the hours of cruel and usual torture. Most upsettingly, Sasuke was delivering papers back and forth through out the school and left no time to even talk with Naruto. The plan so far...a complete failure.

It only took half an hour before Naruto was bore to deaf with the same duty. He had memorize each scratch and speck of dirt on the floor from occasionally stopping to groan in frustration and stare mindlessly at the ground. Surprisingly enough through all of Naruto's complaining and whining he had finished in about a hour. Placing the last paper in it's correct file he gave a beastly yawn and an exhausted screech before collapsing onto the floor.

"Darn. I was so hopeful too. But I haven't even seen Sasuke since school let out. So much for our romantic moment." He closed his eyes momentarily and laughed to himself. The classroom did seem a little to cliché, especially in perverted adult movies or in books he'd seen Kakashi read.

Naruto had found himself silently drifting to sleep among the lonely classroom until he heard the door noisily open. He sat up immediately and saw Sasuke looking over him suspiciously.

"You have enough time sleep when you are suppose to be working?" He smirked. "I always knew you were lazy."

"Lazy! I finished that filing a long time ago! I can tell you're just getting finished with your work!"

Sasuke burst into laughter, riling up the blonde brought him much pleasure. Naruto, who figured it was an inside joke, felt out of the mix. "Stop it, I didn't do anything funny!" Naruto protested waving his hands in the air.

Sasuke finally collected in calm demeanor and smiled. "Oh, but that's what I like about you. You're funny and clueless without trying."

Naruto gave Sasuke a big bottom lip and stood up. "And to think I actually thought you've changed, but nope. You're still the same jerk from years ago." He pouted crossing his arms.

The room suddenly went silent as the cold darkness of the evening set in. Naruto looked around the room nervously, the sun had gone down as if it was ducking from on coming trouble. "Sasuke?" Naruto mumbled hearing the classroom door shut and his slender body tensed up.

"Is that what you think. That nothing has changed..." Sasuke's eerily cold voice remarked. Naruto turned in the darkness to see two deep black eyes staring into his blue ones. He opened his mouth to speak but found it was difficult with Sasuke's lips pressing so firmly against his. Strong hands grabbed his shoulders and forced him against a student's desk. Feeling Sasuke climbing on top of him, shivering, they finally broke apart. Sasuke simply smiled and buried his face in the crook of Naruto's neck, his hot breath against the blonde's skin. "If you ask me, I think allot of things have changed." Slowly and gently he bite at the silky flesh of Naruto's neck causing a suffocated moan. Making his way back to Naruto's lips he bite his bottom lip playfully. Blushing, Naruto tightly gripped the Uchiha's shoulders as the playful nipping became forceful and rough.

"Sa..Sasuke..." He whimpered beneath Sasuke's feathery kisses. He hesitated with smile, nothing pleased him more than hearing his name from the blonde's lips.

Loving the adorable sounds he made, Sasuke's inner fire only grew more. In order to feed this hungry flame, Sasuke kissed Naruto viciously as his equally hungry hands roamed over the slender figure. Pulling Naruto's waist closer, he slothfully slipped his hands under the clingy white shirt that he wore. Naruto let an innocent moan slip by as soft, graceful hands caressed his tone chest. Making an inner triumphant smiled for hearing the blonde, Sasuke slowly broke apart again. The site of a panting Naruto with a feverish sweat riding down his head and chest made the Uchiha tingle with excitement. "The only thing that hasn't changed is how I leave you breathless." He smirked seductively. Naruto blushed, taking the full scene into mind. Sasuke's hasty hands were still under his shirt and he was so close he could feel Sasuke's hot breath roll over his cheeks. Sasuke suddenly leaned in so that his lips were courteously against Naruto's ears. "That and you always make my mouth water."

Then without any warning the Uchiha forcefully pulled off Naruto's shirt, revealing a beautifully sculpted chest and a thin stomach. Pushing the blonde farther up on the desk, he lowered his lips to brush over the freshly revealed skin, tasting every spot available. The high pitch of Naruto's voice was only intensifying as a hot, wet tongue ran over his chest, graciously stopping when spotting a nibble. Sasuke smirked looking back at the expression on Naruto's face as he gave the gentle nibble a soft squeeze. Satisfied by his desirable moaning, Sasuke kissed the sweetly pink nibble, finally taking it in his mouth and sucking lustfully as he squeezed the other in his hand. Naruto pressed his hips closer into Sasuke's, a low growl escaping him when Sasuke's free hand pushed his legs apart in order for him to lay between them. Sasuke opened his eyes and lifted his head, staring into the sea blue depths. They were hazed with desire, a mirror of his own.

He could feel a hard groin pushing against his stomach as he laid between spread legs. Naruto, panting more than before, sat up enough so he was face to face with Sasuke. Sweaty palms grabbed Sasuke's face and drew him into a fierce kiss. They became a jumbled mess of limbs, their mouths hungrily kissing every which way. Sasuke grasped the blonde's delicate hips as it was ferociously grinding into his own. "Sasuke...I...I want you..." Naruto gasped between harsh kisses. Sasuke shuddered with delight, forcing his tongue into Naruto's hot mouth. Naruto moaned again, the sound had made Sasuke's ears tingle. His hands strayed now to the hem of Naruto's orange cargo pants, lightly stroking the almost girlishly thin thigh of his right leg and crawling back up toward the waistband. He fastened his mouth to the tender flesh of Naruto's throat. He bit and sucked and kissed like it was candy, spawning heated cries of pleasure that only fueled his ferocity more. Redeemed by chance tenderness, the time was spent in laborious groping, pulling, yanking and jerking. Some time between their heated kisses, Naruto had managed to remove Sasuke's shirt, making his way eagerly to the Uchiha's white shorts. Naruto's eyes fluttered to the back of his head when Sasuke's finger tips slipped into his pants and playfully squeezed and toyed at the now hardening sensitive flesh beneath his boxers. "Stop teasing Sasuke..." Naruto spurted out between moans.

Sasuke laughed shortly. "It's too much fun messing with you, Naruto."

But quickly the humorous atmosphere dissipated at the sound of foot steps coming down the hall. Both boys frozen in place, not even daring to breath. The foot steps stopped at the classroom beside them and they heard a jingling sound, probably keys. They looked at each terrified that they would be caught like this. In a quick hurry, Naruto rapidly shoved Sasuke off of him and picked up his shirt. He hurriedly pulled in back on, Sasuke doing the same.

The very second Sasuke got his shirt pulled over his head the door opened slowly. A sloppy head popped out from behind it. "Oh, I had no idea anyone was still here. You two better leave now, or else I would have locked you in hear over night." The kind janitor teased, twirling his keys on one finger.

Sasuke and Naruto laughed nervously and grabbed their things. They earned suspicious looks, the janitor closely inspected their demeanor. They both were sweating rather much and panting in a hurry as well as their clothes were all misshapen and wrinkled. He lifted an eyebrow as he studied the room. There wasn't anything out of place since the two had cleaned up before engaging in their make out session. "Sorry, sir." Sasuke bowed politely. "We were just finishing up some work for the teachers." Naruto followed suit and bowed as well. "Come on, Naruto." Sasuke rushed by the man and jerked Naruto by the wrist. They raced out the door and through the front entrance. Once outside they sighed loudly, taking a breather.

"Man that was close. I thought we would actually get caught." Naruto laughed, but was quickly rewarded with a smack on the head.

"Idiot, if we'd gone any farther, we would have." Sasuke sighed once more, pushing back his hair calmly and started walking.

"We'll I didn't see you stopping before then." Naruto mumbled, following behind.

Sasuke smirked. "Okay then, if you want to." Naruto blinked clueless. "I'll come over your place tomorrow after school if you want to pick up where we left off." Naruto reddened and looked at the ground.

"Really?" He murmured almost inaudibly.

Sasuke smiled and flicked the edge of Naruto's nose. "You think I'm lying?"

"No..."

"Than why ask? Either you believe me or don't."

"I do." Naruto whispered shyly.

Sasuke sighed in disbelief. "Fine, if you don't take my word for it." He stopped and lifted Naruto's chin with his finger. "I promise..." He leaned down and softly kissed the blonde's rosy lips.


	12. The Challenge

**Chapter Twelve**

**The Challenge**

I was overjoyed when Sasuke made that promise to me. Even if it was meant to be a joke just to tease me, I was so happy just to experience the belonging and sense of being cared for. I wouldn't care if everyone in Konoha hated me, including Iruka sensei, as long as Sasuke cared. As long as Sasuke feels for me like I feel for him...I know I can go on existing.

"Naruto!" Iruka's voice thundered through the house as he tried to wake up the sleeping teen from downstairs. He was given no reply and sighed as he made his way up to the blonde's room. He graciously knocked on the poor, expecting the teen to just fall out of bed and answer it, but instead it was opened without hesitation. "What are you doing, Naruto?" His asked with a cliché tone, he knew the boy was up to something.

"Oh, nothing Iruka!" Naruto chuckled pleasantly as he rubbed the back of his head ferociously, still keeping the door crack so Iruka couldn't peer inside.

The brunet lifted a suspicious brow and placed one hand on his hip. "Why are you so cheerful? You're not a morning person." He noticed Naruto's hesitant reply and pushed the door open. "What are you hiding?" He forced the blonde teen aside and looked into the room, astounded by what he saw.

It was clean! The hundreds of ramen cups that were usually dispersed across his floor had magically disappeared without a traced. The mounds of dust and dirt that added an extra coat to all his unmoved possessions were gracefully wiped away from the now polished dresser and TV. Even his wrinkled clothes that were usually slung across his bed and door were folded and neatly placed in the closet and dresser. It looked as if the room was uninhabited by any form of life at all.

Naruto nervously laughed to himself as Iruka slowly turned toward him with a suspicious glare. Suddenly Naruto found himself being placed into a head lock with a kunai menacingly pointed at him. "What did you do with Naruto?!" Iruka bellowed.

"What?!" Naruto whined. "I am Naruto, Iruka sensei! I'm telling the truth!"

"Than why are you cleaning up your room?" He questioned, still holding the kunai to the boy's throat.

Naruto blushed and growled a little before giving a reasonable answer. "Cause I want a friend to come over today after school..."

Iruka slowly released the teen and put his kunai away. "Oh, really?" He lifted a brow and replied in disbelief. "Why would you clean your room for that, you seem to love bathing us all in your musk? And why am I the last to know about a friend coming over?"

"Well, can he Iruka sensei?!" Naruto quickly asked with urgency. "Please, we were going to study all night for this big test tomorrow!" He lied.

Iruka sighed softly in surrender. "I guess it would be okay. But no being your knuckle-headed self."

"Thank you, Iruka sensei!" Naruto shouted, embracing the man affectionately.

"You better hurry to school. Oh, and some friend of yours at the door wants to walk to school with you. He's been waiting about fifteen minutes now."

"Whaaaa?!" Naruto quickly let go of Iruka and rushed to door, thinking it would be Sasuke. He jerked the door open and was startled to see another black haired teen leaning against the door frame.

"It's about time, Naruto." He muttered annoyingly.

"N-Neji, what are you doing here?" Naruto stuttered to say in surprise.

"I thought I'd walk you to school today." He smiled politely and grabbed Naruto by the wrist. "Ready to go?"

Naruto didn't resist when the Hyuuga dragged him along the sidewalk once he got his belongings. Since the incident between them at Neji's house, Naruto remained quiet. Neji, who quickly grew impatient with the situation, broken the silence and spoke first.

"You never said anything after you left."

Naruto nervously looked at the clear, pouting eyes and sighed. "I didn't know what to say. And I was kind of hoping you would put it behind you if I acted like it never happened."

"Why? That only upsets me more. I'd rather know what you thought than being kept in the dark." Neji replied, broken hearted.

"Neji..." Naruto thought carefully about the words that he wanted to say. "You are a good friend to me...and I trusted you. But you broke that trust when you made a pact with Tsubaru."

Neji came to a complete halt. "What? Tsubaru? What does she have to do with any of this? And what pact?"

"About you trying to keep me away for Sasuke!" Naruto retorted, growing tired of Neji's innocent act.

"Tsubaru has nothing to do with this! I-" He calmed down slightly before continuing. "I...I kissed you because I love you and I can't stand seeing you with that Uchiha. He has every girl in Konoha to his disposal, but he chooses you to mess with." Looking carefully back at the blonde, he held his shoulder. "Do you understand?"

Naruto was lost somewhere back at the words 'I love you'. Everything else seem to just fly right over him. Confused blue orbs looked back into Neji's white ones and he gently removed the Hyuuga's hands. "I'm sorry Neji...but I love Sasuke..." Noticing how the older boy's fist tightened, Naruto murmured softly. "Can't you just give up on me? I know allot of people that like you Neji. And if they are anything like me, they are you shy and scared to tell the ones they love the truth, because they don't know how the other will react."

Neji had all the while during Naruto's request, turned red with fury. "I won't give up on you, Naruto! I'll even fight that damn Uchiha if I will prove how unworthy he is for you!" Not taking the time to hear Naruto out, Neji raced off, before the blonde got even one syllable out.

"Neji!" He called out on deaf ears. Suddenly he heard irritating laughter and turned around quickly.

The same hating eyes that haunted his dreams for the past couple of weeks glowered at him relentlessly as that ear bleeding laughter irked his nerves. "You just enjoy screwing around with people's lives fox-boy, don't you?" She smirk wickedly, flipping her long black hair off of her shoulders and twirling it on her index finger. "No wonder everyone hates you. You can't keep your filthy, little snot nose out of every bodies' business!" She pointed to him accusingly.

"Shut up, Tsubaru! That's not like this at all!" The blonde ferociously threatened the girl with an impatient fist.

"You should be grateful a guy from the respectable Hyuuga clan would even consider you a possible love interest, when you stand no chance with an Uchiha. Sasuke is mine, so I suggest you go crawling back to someone who will actually give you the time of day."

"Sasuke doesn't belong to anybody, especially you! If you weren't a girl I would so kick your ass for that! Naruto crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air. "But of course you wouldn't be a match for me even if you were a boy. So you should give up little miss girly before you get hurt when Sasuke finally puts you down." He smirked and watched her flaring anger rise from the corner of his eye.

"Fine! Bring it on! I'll fight you for Sasuke! But I'll state the conditions." Tsubaru smiled proudly. "And since you are so confident, why don't we make this a public association. That way you can publicly be humiliated and exposed for the repulsive abomination you are."

"Whatever, bitch! I'm up for whatever you can throw at me!"

"Good. I'll give you the regulations tomorrow." Smirking cunningly the black haired girl walked away.

**Later**

Sasuke was rather excited to see his favorite blonde after school, but still had to retain a unnoticeable composure around his classmates and defiantly Tsubaru. If she found out a bought this, she would bring all hell with her. The day seemed to be prolonged as Sasuke waited. Every class seem a hour longer, lunch felt like an entire century slowly going by just to torment him and his happiness with the blonde. But eventually he was in his last class; impatient and grumpy from the already long day. At least he had peaceful thoughts of his adorable Naruto to calm him and give him a reason to wait. If not for the blonde beautiful blue eyes that so much resembled the sky on a perfect day, Sasuke would have surely ripped the sensei's head off for lecturing the class on pointless material.

But finally the day ended without any mishaps, and Sasuke rushed to the exit; expecting his blue-eyed angel to be waiting at the gate. And just like he thought, the blonde was mindlessly leaning against the silver gate, twiddling with his fingers in boredom. Still having a weakness to teasing the blonde, Sasuke silently approach Naruto from behind. Releasing a tiresome sigh, Naruto was complete oblivious to the Uchiha presence.

"Wait long?" The Uchiha teased, smirking cunningly when the blonde jumped four feet in the air in astonishment. Landing on his butt roughly, Naruto looked up at the proud raven-haired boy and growled.

"Why'd you do that, Sasuke?! I hate it when people snick up on me!" Sasuke chuckled timidly and pulled Naruto up forcefully by the wrist.

"Ready to go?" Naruto nodded and lead the way. Tsubaru, who had watched the whole encounter upon leaving the school; was furious to see her Sasuke-kun being lead off to some unknown trap the blonde had most likely plotted.

"Damn fox. Well, it doesn't matter what you do now. Because very soon, I will have Sasuke all to myself and you will the humiliation of defeat." She laughed loudly, drawing attention to herself unknowingly.

A/N: Don't worry the next chapter is a lemon, so it rated M! I just decided to add two chapters today, since I already promise you all a lemon next update!


	13. You Promised!

**Chapter Thirteen**

**You Promised!**

Sasuke was astounded to find that Naruto's home was well...clean. He would have expected a little dirt at the very least, but the whole house was spotless. Coming in from the front door, they walked into the living room. It was pretty basic. A large light blue couch, a matching love seat and smaller chair were located at different corners of the room, centered by a glass coffee table across from the large couch. The curtains were beautiful white and brightly allowing the evening sun to shine through and complement the equally white carpet.

"Oh, so this is Naruto's friend." A polite and soothing voice echoed as the tall brunet walked into the room.

Sasuke wasn't surprised to see Iruka; it would certainly explain why the house remained so clean and why Naruto wasn't as homely and wild as before. "Hello, Iruka sensei." Sasuke bowed courteously. Naruto merely grunted at the site of Iruka still being here.

"I haven't seen you in awhile Sasuke, it nice to know you and Naruto are finally over that childish rival stage." He smiled and patted the blonde on the head. "I hope their won't be any fights while I'm gone. Sorry I can't stay but Naruto said you'll just be studying, so there's ramen in the kitchen. I probably won't be back to late tonight, Naruto so behave." He directed.

Naruto moaned childishly. "I probably won't see you until tomorrow if you're going on a date with Kakashi sensei. Since there kids present you don't want to take the chance of coming back after we are asleep." He snickered, earning a brutal punch on the head before Iruka left with a blush. "I thought he would never leave!" Naruto yelled, finally in the clear.

Sasuke sighed loudly. "You can't blame him, with you anything could happen. he just worried about coming home to a burnt down house."

"That's mean, Sasuke!" He pouted, poking his lower lip out. "Come on." He jerked the Uchiha by the wrist and roughly dragged him into his room. Which was a even bigger shock for Sasuke, but he quickly got over it.

Feeling already awkward for the situation, the two ended up watching TV on the floor out of embarrassment. They sat side by side, enchantingly watching the movie on TV. Of course Sasuke's eyes refused to watch the now cliché' part of the movie, where the two horny adults grow impatient with each other and just go at it for no reason at all. Finding something more interesting, he stared intently at blonde with a smile. He was so adorable in this dark light with only the TV to shine on his beautiful ocean orbs. He could wait no longer.

Quietly moving back, Sasuke slid behind the unsuspecting blonde and tightly embraced him from behind. His legs laid on either side of Naruto's as his arms engulfed the tiny waist. "You are ten times more arousing and interesting than this dumb movie." He whispered seductively into the blonde's ear. Laying his chin in the crock of Naruto's neck he inhaled the delightful scent of ramen and peaches; probably his shampoo.

"Sasuke..." Naruto mumbled sweetly, leaning back into Sasuke's arms.

"Yes, Naru." He felt a little thrill being able to call him adorable nicknames.

"I don't want you to leave me." He whispered shyly.

"I will always be you." He promised.

"You can't say that." Naruto contradicted. "Cause what if you can't. Like with Tsubaru. You can't be with me and her at the same time." He turned in Sasuke's arms, to face him. "You make promise you don't know you can keep."

Sasuke smiled and lightly kissed the blonde. "I always keep my promises to you. I kept this one didn't I." The blonde nodded bashfully. "Then I promise to always keep my promises." He laughed shortly. "I promise to love you."

Naruto's heart swelled with joy and a bright smiled crossed his lips. "I love you, Sasuke."

"I love you, too." Taking Naruto's face his hands, Sasuke drew their lips closer together, kissing him chastely. Putting his arms around Sasuke's neck, Naruto kissed him back hard and long.

No longer soft and gentle, their kisses were burning with hunger. Their hands began to explore, hesitant at first, then boldly exploring each other. Sasuke's fingers brushing across Naruto's chest and then dipped inside his shirt to caress it, his thumb gently brushed across his nipple. Naruto shivered at his touch and his nipple began to swell. He took off Naruto's top, revealing his tone muscular figure, thin and slender. He kissed each nipple, licking them tenderly, feeling them harden under his tongue. He stopped to pull of his clothes and Naruto's, for the first time both were nude in front of each other.

Naruto blushed wildly at seeing Sasuke's needy member and having the Uchiha look at his own. For a second it was awkward, but soon their need overcame the strangeness and Sasuke returned to kissing and sucking his nipples with a hungry mouth.

He lifted his head briefly to examine the blonde's expression. Smirking seductively, "enjoying yourself?" Naruto simply nodded incoherently but gasped when Sasuke's hands found his groin and traced the outline of his swelling length with his fingers. He moaned softly as he touched him, making Sasuke laugh slightly, watching Naruto's length begin to awaken.

Tentatively caressing and stroking his shaft with his fingertips, Sasuke was awarded with all kinds of sounds from Naruto. Each whine, whimper, moan, and groan feeding his ferocity and hunger. Smirking, he reach down and licked his tip, curling his tongue over the hole at the very end. Naruto jerked in surprise and then settled, bending his knee so that he was open to Sasuke's playful activity. He continued to lick his head, amazed at the softness of it quickly fading into a solid, hard feel. He felt a little shiver of anticipation as he slid the member farther into his throat, sucking hard. Naruto moaned and spread his legs more, giving Sasuke more access. He was panting heavily, moving his hips up closer to Sasuke's mouth, thrusting into it. Sasuke licked and nibbled until Naruto thrashed and strained, releasing clear liquid. He eagerly lapped up the sweet liquid, surprising Naruto more.

"You're delicious, Naruto." Sasuke chirped, licking the spilt white off of his mouth. Naruto turned red hot with embarrassment.

Suddenly noticing Sasuke's own member, swollen and ready, he wanted to treat his love as well. He sat up and forcing Sasuke on his back, bending between Sasuke's legs he wrapped his mouth around his length. Pumping roughly, Naruto licked the clear drops forming on the tip of Sasuke's member and then sucked on his round, tightly stretched balls, gently at first, then harder. Sasuke groaned, so close to climaxing, he was seeing flashes of light. "Stop, Naruto!" He called out, startling the blonde greatly. He saw a look of disappointment on the blonde's face. "It's not that, I just don't want to come yet." He smiled, pushing the blonde back onto the floor again. The sorrow had faded and Naruto felt Sasuke position himself over him. Fitting his aching member to Naruto's entrance he then pushed inside, causing to Naruto to yell out loudly. He tried very hard to go slow but it was nearly impossible, he was so close to his own release. Naruto moaned again and opened wider; his passage began a rhythmic throbbing. Finally, Sasuke just shoved his entire length deep inside of him, his body draped completely over Naruto's. He could feel his walls throbbing around him, holding him tightly inside of him.

"You're so tight, Naruto." He growled softly in his ear as he thrust deeply into him. With each hard push, Naruto yelled out more. He had never felt so much pain and so much pleasure all at once. It was amazing. It didn't take long before Sasuke's white stream came pouring into Naruto. As they rolled over, Naruto now on top of Sasuke, still tightly joined, they were both panting, taking in each other's scent, locked together. "I love you, Naruto..." Sasuke struggle to say with the blonde still on him.

"I love you too, Sasuke." Naruto whispered.

After about ten minutes, Sasuke had managed to regain his strength. To his surprise Naruto had fallen asleep on him. He didn't want to wake him up and he defiantly enjoyed having the adorable blonde sprawled onto of him like this, but if he didn't move them, Iruka would come back and see. So he reluctantly lifted the blonde quietly and carried him to the bed. Tucking him in sweetly, he walked to the bathroom and grabbed a dirty towel to remove the mess they had made on the floor. After that he returned to the room.

"Sasuke..." Naruto murmured in his sleep. "You promises to always stay with me..." Sasuke smiled and climbed into the bed and laid down beside the sleeping blonde.

Wrapping his arms tightly around the naked waist, he kissed his forehead tenderly and whispered, "And I will keep that promise. Good night, Naruto." He close his eyes and let sleep consume him, his arms still tightly wrapped around his lover, leading them to peaceful dreams.

A/N: How was that I really, really hope you all enjoyed that. How many of you are glad I added two chapters today?! Now that Naruto and Sasuke have their perfect moment, it is time to deal with Tsubaru. See you next chapter!


	14. Be Prepared

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Be Prepared**

A drown buzzing sound rudely drew Naruto from his sleep the next morning. He groggily moaned and turned on his side with much frustration. He was still extremely soar from last nights activities, and having Sasuke cling to him in his sleep didn't help much either. He lifted one aqua eye and spotted the alarm clock blinking in bright red numbers '6:30' am. Lucky for him, he set it earlier to get extra school work done, so he wouldn't be late if he decided to drift back off to sleep. He wiggled his weak arm from beneath the blanket and Sasuke's protective grip and quickly stopped the irritating sound. He yawned loudly and cuddled closer to the Uchiha beside him and fell silently back to sleep.

Upsettingly enough he was waken again by another surprising phenomenon. Except this one was casually followed by gentle caressing and tender groping. He moaned sleepily once more. "Sasuke...let me sleep." He heard a sarcastic laugh and then felt a rough pinch on his right nipple. "Ah! What the hell?!" He eyes flew open and glowered at the snickering Uchiha beside him. "What'd you do that for?!"

"If you don't wake up, we both will be late." Sasuke smirked seductively. "Unless you want another round before we go." Naruto blushed ravishingly.

"I'm still soar from the first round..." He whimpered innocently. "But I'll glady take you up on the offer after school." He winked, sitting up exhaustingly. A frown crossed the semi-amused Uchiha's lips as he watched his love struggle to his feet in pain.

"I'm not surprised; you were yelling like one of my fan girls." Sasuke teased, sitting up as well.

"Oh, great! Compare me to those brainless, self-absorbed, hyenas, with the obsessive giggling disorder!" Naruto remarked with a flat expression directed to the amused raven haired teen still sitting in his bed. "Come on, Sasuke-kun!" He whined pathetically.

"Aww, my poor little Naru-chan." Sasuke chirped sympathetically with a concerned frown. "Would you like me to dress you, sense it hurts so bad to move." He joked, climbing out of bed and quickly attaching himself to the blonde. Tightly wrapping his arms around the naked form before him he smiled and kissed two luscious lips softly. Naruto kissed back, wrapping his own arms around Sasuke's neck.

"You better get started then." Naruto cooed with a smirk. "I'm going to go take a shower." He noted not having token one last night. Naruto left the room as Sasuke started to rampage the closet. When he returned, Sasuke was already dress in a tight, long sleeve, dark blue shirt and slightly baggy black jeans.

An excited smile illuminated his face when he noticed his blonde's return. Admiring how sexy Naruto's sunny hair looked wet and dripping and his chest glistening with small beats of water, Sasuke escorted the blonde to his bed and laid him down. Smirking seductively he climbed on top of him.

"Do you have to get dressed? I like you better this way." Sasuke muttered, slowly removing the white towel around Naruto's waist. "I love seeing all of your beauty..." He leaned down and gently kiss the blonde again. Naruto redden under the Uchiha's intense stare. And slightly destroying the mood, Sasuke poke again. "What are we having for breakfast?"

He was rewarded with a clueless stare. "Breakfast? Hmm...anything you want I guess. Help yourself to anything we have." Naruto explained bluntly completely oblivious to Sasuke's target.

"I think I will..."

Smirking against the glistening flesh of Naruto's abdomen, Sasuke kissed him down along the smooth expanse of skin until he had reached his navel, smirking more while traveling lower and lower with each tantalizing kiss that he bestowed upon his quivering body.

Naruto watched glanced him through half-shut lids, groaning deeply from the back of his throat. "Sasuke...we got school..."

"This won't take long..." Sasuke murmured, running a hand down along the smooth tan chest and navel, finally seizing him between the legs once more and leaned down in order to take Naruto into his mouth.

Blowing warm air along Naruto's tip, he then wrapped his tongue greedily about the member and slid him nearly completely into his mouth. He began a steady rhythm as he bit, licked, kissed, and sucked the hardening length.

"Sasuke-kunnn!" Moaning and churning his hips in order to get more of the incredible sensation at hand, Naruto began to feel an incredible pressure. Now completely swollen from Sasuke's sweet kisses and tender affection, he knew he was about to come. But such tremendous desire was far too intense to allow him any verbal warning.

A lustful gleam in Sasuke's eyes shown brighter than any before as Naruto, rigorously impaled him with a sweet, white nectar. "Sasuke-kun! Ahh...ah..." Naruto cried loudly in raspy moans and husky yells. Sasuke smirked as his lover cringed briefly between each steady release. Not letting a single drop escape, Sasuke quickly had his fill of the delectable syrup.

Having emptied the blonde of all energy, Sasuke sat up, licking his lips playfully. "You're delicious Naru-chan." He winked as the blonde's face exploded into hot red. "See told you it wouldn't take long. And I didn't even make a mess." The raven haired teen snickered, now dressing the blonde like he was suppose to do before.

"Sasuke! What if someone heard?!" Naruto pouted.

"Oh, I know I someone heard. You're already normally loud." Sasuke teased again, causing Naruto to growl. "Cheer up, Naruto. I'm sure everyone thinks we are just fighting as usual." He climbed off the blonde and grabbed his backpack. "Come on, we can't be late, then they'll really think something's up."

"Oh and you don't think me walking around limp all day won't spark their suspicions?" Naruto stated sarcastically, getting his backpack as well. Sasuke merely laughed as they both headed for the door.

Surprisingly, they were stopped by a familiar brunet instructor in the front room. He looked curiously at the to enthusiastic teens coming down the hall. "Naruto, what was all that screaming?"

Coming to a complete halt, Naruto hesitated with a blush. "Hmmm..."

"We have to go, Naruto!" Sasuke interrupted, forcefully dragging the blonde out the door before Iruka could question him again. Just as the two exited the door they passed by Kakashi, with a perverted gleam in his eye as he wink and waved good-bye.

"I didn't know Naruto liked Mr. high and mighty Uchiha." Kakashi smirked.

Iruka sighed loudly. "Kakashi. What am I going to do?"

"Let them have their fun." Kakashi chuckled in a perverted tone.

"What?! Are you kidding?! Do you know how painful that'll be if they don't know about lube?!" Iruka barked back.

"Well than I guess you should introduce them to it." The silver haired sensei smirked, tossing the brunet said item from his pocket.

"Um...Kakashi why do you carry this around?" Iruka stared at him suspiciously. He received no answer, not that he really need one though, sense it was Kakashi.

**School**

"What the hell?!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing furiously at what would probably be the end of his life with Sasuke.

"What's wrong Naruto? I said I make the rules. You didn't object then, why so testy today." Tsubaru smirked, stapling a larger colorful poster to the bulletin board.

"I didn't think you would do this!" The blonde yelled back.

"Well, to bad. I'm not changing it." She smirked and walked away full of pride and evil plots.

Naruto sighed loudly in defeat as he reread the flyer.

**Alerting all Sasuke admirers,**

**exactly two weeks from today, the most important completion of your young pathetic, Sasuke-less lives will begin. As a peace resolution to the huge Sasuke fan problem, a contest of great strength and love will take place. All fans are invited to participate. The objective; one-on-one battles against fellow Sasuke fans to receive the ultimate prize. Uchiha Sasuke, himself. The final contestants will face off for the ownership of Sasuke. The strongest girl or boy(mostly Naruto)**yes she actually put Naruto's name on the poster for the whole school to read **will be worthy enough to have Sasuke to them self without fear or completion! So start brushing up on your jutsu's and train! Cause you all will need it if you intend to defend Tsubaru!** yes she put her own name on there too, lol. Isn't she arrogant!

**Ta-ta future failures,**

**Tsubaru **

"I hate that girl." Naruto moaned loudly. "Now, I'll have to fight all of Sasuke's fans to have him to myself. And who knows how strong that slut might be. If Sasuke's parents arranged her to marry an Uchiha, she must be from a pretty important clan. Looks like I'm back to after school training."

A/N:Lol, how was that?! I hope you all enjoyed that! I'm so happy now cause now I can have all of Sasuke's fans asses kicked by Naruto and of course Naruto wiping the floor with Tsubaru! That means Ino and Sakura fighting as well, and unlike the chunin exams, one will actually win- See ya all soon, with a whole lot of action to come!


	15. Let The Games Begin!

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Let The Games Begin!**

"Damn!" Naruto yelled indignantly. After having practiced his taijutsu, he was sore in every muscle he possessed. But he still had so much training to go through to prepare. "Stupid, Tsubaru. I'll show you, who deserves Sasuke." Struggling not to collapse right out on the training ground, Naruto took a fighting stance. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He announced, completing the required hand signs and producing two clones of himself. "Alright, come after me!" He commanded his look alikes. And in seconds he was having a brawl with himself. This was the best way to train for Tsubaru's little challenge. What better way to fight to avoid your weakness, then with someone who actually knows them, yourself? This also singled out the option that whoever he trained with would tell anyone about his strategy.

Naruto had been training furiously for five hours now, and he couldn't be anymore exhausted. Every bone in his tiny body screamed when he tried to stand up, and every muscle tore and swollen with over exertion. Nothing would prevent him from winning Sasuke. Naruto sighed huskily, admitting it would take him a long while to get home with his body in this shape. "Damn it." He moaned trying once more to stand at a failed attempt. "Maybe I should have trained a little more closer to home." He pouted remorsefully. Accepting his current situation, Naruto fell back onto the ground, spreading his limbs across the floor in submission. Heavy, tired lids slowly draped over two aqua orbs, as Naruto was consumed in sleep.

"How do you expect to win that contest, when you are sleeping around on the dirt?" An irritated voice said. The lolling voice pulled Naruto from his weary dreams, hesitantly. "Get your lazy ass up, Naru-chan." At hearing the familiar name, Naruto's eyes shot open.

"Sasuke! What are you doing here?!" He yelled, looking up at the smirking Uchiha overhead.

"I should be asking you the same question." He replied smugly, closing his eyes in annoyance. But he quickly lifted one eye and glanced at the blonde, still lying there. "Are you getting up, or what?"

Trying to hide a sudden blush that had accompanied the question, Naruto muttered an almost inaudible, "I can't." At hearing this frail explanation, Sasuke jerked up the blonde by the hand.

"What do you mean you can't?" He asked, tempted to push the wobbly blonde before him. "Only you would train to the point you were to tried to even walk home to safety." Sasuke grunted disappointedly. He smirked quickly catching the blonde's fazed look at the remark. "But then again...it proves how far you'll go to get what you want." Sasuke whispered teasingly into the blonde ear after pulling him closer. "Come on, Naruto." Sasuke moaned and reluctantly picked up the blonde bridal style and started walking him home.

"Sasuke! What are you doing?!" Naruto asked nervously, trying to wiggle free of Sasuke's hold.

"Carrying you home, idiot. What does it look like?" Sasuke barked back, taking the question as an insult.

"But...what if someone see us..." The blonde mumbled softly in embarrassment. He lowered his head, shielding his blush from the other. "What would they think?"

"That I kicked your ass so bad, you couldn't even walk home in shame." Sasuke laughed, resulting in a fearsome punch in the arm by the ticked fox.

"Ow!" Naruto yelled, cupping his sore fist after delivering his punishment.

"Idiot. If you knew you were hurt, why did you even try. You'd be more hurt than I would." He explained concerned. "Now just rest, we have school tomorrow." He commanded, nearing the blonde's home.

Naruto was slightly surprised by Sasuke's concern. Normally the raven haired Uchiha was too cold or so he pretended to be, to care about others' well-being.

Sasuke had taken the young fox's home, tucked him into bed, and waited until he fell asleep to leave. If he had done otherwise, he was sure the blonde would go back to training the moment he left. While walking home, Sasuke was abruptly distracted by a sudden insulting voice.

"Well, isn't it pretty, perfect Uchiha." Sasuke turned around reluctantly and glowered at the lean form behind him. "Not only do you have the entire female population fighting over you in tomorrow's competition, you have a naive Naruto wrapped around your chubby like finger." Neji stated indignantly.

Sasuke smirked knowingly, "does it bother you Hyuga, that Naruto belongs to me?" He gave the long haired boy his signature sneer, "well too bad, cause I'm not giving him up to the likes of you."

"Not for long, Uchiha! Naruto will be mine, and I'll prove it!" Neji yelled, slightly losing his patience with the other. "Tomorrow after those stupid girls stop fighting over you, I'll fight you...for Naruto!" Quickly catching the Uchiha's attention, black eyes widened. "So even if Naruto wins against half of the village, it won't mean anything, if you lost." Finally having his turn to smirk, Neji crossed his arms. "I hope you train on daily bases, cause I'm totally prepared."

"Whatever Hyuga, it doesn't matter if I've trained or not, cause I can take you down easily." Sasuke turned back around and started his walk home. "You're on, Hyuga. But its your lost."

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen! I'm your announcer today, Temaru. Only because every other idiotic, eligible girl for this position is in the fucking competition, Now let's get this Sasuke Cup in progress. As we all know, the last person standing is entitled to have the Uchiha Sasuke due to terms of our contract, so let's begin!" Temari yelled to the crowd rather reluctantly. She walked off the earlier prepared stage for the fights as the crowd roared uncontrollably. Which was mostly made up of males that wanted to see a good cat fight rather than see the winner. Sasuke on the other hand was in no mood to cheer, being that some girls had chained him to a thrown so their prize wouldn't escape his evil sentence or try to rig the fight in his favor. The contest had begun with simple, weak minded girls who's only inspiration was the Uchiha, but they were easily eliminated one by one.

"Alright folks our next match...Ino verses Sakura." As the two girls approached each other on stage, Temari raised her hand and quickly dropped it. "Begin!" She exclaimed running away from the fighters and away from the harm. When it came to Sasuke fans, these fights tend to get a little dangerous and chaotic, not to mention creepy.

"Okay Sakura, looks like its judgment day. Too bad you will be the one losing though." Ino replied prideful, flipping her long bang from her eyes. "I've been meaning to get you back for what happened at the chunin exams, anyway."

"Just shut up and fight, Ino!" Yelling testily, Sakura pulled several kunais from her hostler and quickly sent them hurling for the pig-head blonde.

"Hey, no fair Sakura!" She exclaimed, barely dodging the sharp blades.

"This battle as already begun, Ino-pig!" Sakura announced, charging head on. Sakura successfully delivered the first punch in the match, sending Ino halfway across the platform.

Never being one to adore sucker punches, Ino rushed to her feet and equally charged for the other girl. Sadly, Ino would be no match for a determined Sasuke-crazed Sakura. Sakura had easily avoided Ino's attack. Seeing an opening in Ino's stance after attacking the air, Sakura thrusted a deep kick into Ino's side. Te blonde quickly quenched in pain, Leaving her vulnerable for yet another kick, arriving from the opposite side. Ino gasped suddenly as Sakura completed the combo with a blow to the head with her heel. Ino fell to the ground, hesitantly breathing as she couldn't believe how strong Sakura became for Sasuke.

"Get up Ino-pig! We have barelly got into the fight." Sakura gloated with a smirk, but such confidence had also gave her a weak spot. In nearly a blur, Ino drew out her kunai and threw it towards Sakura's forehead. "Hey! No kill-" Sakura was cut off just as she had dodged the deadly blade, when Ino suddenly kicked her from behind.

"I'm not going to kill you Sakura, but you will suffer!" She bragged pulling out more kunais and throwing them all at Sakura. The crowd gasped as Sakura was easily pinned by all the kunai's. "Time to lose Sakura." Ino smirked as she positioned her hands into her signature jutsu.

"Ninpou, Shintenshin no Jutsu!" Ino suddenly exclaimed, leaving Sakura and the whole crowd in awe.

No could believe she would actually use her mind transfer jutsu now, when there was no guarantee Sakura would remain put. There was a deep silence that engulfed the crowd. Everyone's eyes remained on Sakura. Finally the silence was broken as simple foot steps were heard along the stage.

"Idiot." The voice replied with a smirk. "She should have none better." A few members of the audience gasped as they saw Sakura standing directly behind Ino's now motionless body. Those yes quickly reverted back to the other Sakura still pinned down. Quickly the figure disappeared into a cloud of smoke, leaving another moment of completely silence.

The crowd broke out into cheers and shouts as they finally realized Sakura had won the match. Temari rushed on stage and grabbed Sakura's wrist. "Our first match goes to Sakura!" She announced, stirring up the crowd more.

"Alright Sakura! I knew you could do it!" Came the enthusiastic voice of the loudest blonde sitting along the side lines. A few people shook their heads to Naruto's display of congratulations. Surely he had to know he would end up fighting her next in she won her next match. Poor foolish blonde.

The day had progressed fairly well, for those who won. Tenten had entered the contest and had already won her first match as well as Tsubaru, sadly. And of course Naruto had defeated his first and second opponents with ease. The next match no one expected. Tenten verses Sakura. The two girls had riled up the crowd quickly, but in the end Tenten had won the match.

"Alright everyone, here's are next match! Tenten vs. Tsubaru!" Temari exclaimed. This had greatly grabbed Naruto's attention as he rushed to the front of the crowd. He would need to see Tsubaru against a truly strong opponent, so he could at least learn what to expect in his own match against the she-devil.

"What are you doing in this contest?!" Tsubaru yelled, pointing rudely at Tenten as she stepped on the stage to fight. "I know very well you don't like Sasuke!"

Tenten angrily sneered at the girl with a snobby attitude. "So what! I'm just in this contest so I can defeat Naruto Uzumaki!" Tenten lashed out. Immediately the blonde's face paled. Was she that angry with him for what happened nearly a week ago during lunch? "He has already humiliated me once, I won't let him get away with it! And just because I don' like Sasuke, doesn't mean I'm not in this battle for the guy I love!" Tenten exclaimed. Naruto was perplexed by her declaration. Was she talking about him or someone else?

"Sorry to let you down Tenten, but I must defeat Naruto so that I can have the man I love!" Tsubaru quickly defeated.

"Let the match begin!" Temari suddenly interrupted with a loud yell.

To Be Continued...

A/N: I know i am so cruel for doing this to you all. TT I'm terribly sorry. The next chapter will be up! For anyone that thinks Tsubaru is all talk and an easy pushover, prepared to be amazed! I just feel sorry for Naruto, he has two girls that want to kick his butt.


	16. The Ultimate Battle, We're Going All Out

**Chapter Sixteen**

**The Ultimate Battle, We're Going All Out! **

**Part One**

"Begin!" Temari shouted, escaping from the field on her large fan. Tsubaru smirked, knowing it would take no time to defeat Tenten.

"Swampy Mist Jutsu!" The long black haired girl yelled, her hands moving quickly in a series of hand sighs. Tenten gasped suddenly as a wave of thick dark mist pervaded from her opponent and covered the entire field.

"What is this?" She whispered to herself, hurriedly rising her arm to shroud the sudden smell coming through the mist. She turned around in a circle, with hopes of finding a dense spot within the mist that was clouding her vision. "Come on Tsubaru, fight fair!" She yelled.

Within the mist she started to hear laughter coming from every direction. "Foolish girl, any Jutsu is fair in a battle." Tsubaru chuckled, her voice echoing around the whole stage. The crowd was in an unsatisfied rage for they were the ones truly kept in the dark as the match presumed and them unable to witness it.

But suddenly they all went silent as Tsubaru's creepy, loud laughter was suddenly accompanied by a surprising scream. Neji, among the stupefied crowd, recognized that scream. "Tenten!" He shouted worriedly. Surely Tsubaru hadn't harmed her this early in the match. There's no way she could have, TenTen was always on guard, reason why she was his favorite sparring partner.

Naruto was stunned with worry as well, Tsubaru wasn't this strong an opponent, was she? "Oh man, I wanta know what's going on!" Naruto pouted, throwing his arms in the air dramatically. So much for observing Tsubaru tactics, when he couldn't even see the fighting, if there was any fighting actually going on at all.

Finally the noise had ended, leaving an empty silence around the whole arena as the awaiting crowd watched the mist slowly dissolve. Naruto's blue eyes stayed glued to the field, in hopes of catching something out of the norm, well with Tsubaru, everything was out of wack. But he hadn't prepared himself to see what was recognizable through the fairly visible mist now. "What the-?!"

"Tenten!" The Hyuga's voice emerged through the quite, drawing some heads to look away from the scene and at him. He quickly jumped out of his seat and preformed a transportation Jutsu, placing himself right on the field. Temari hadn't immediately yelled at him for interrupting the match because it was quite obvious who had won here.

The white eyed male kneeled down to the motionless body on the field. She was literally petrified in place. Her wide eyes bloodshot with fear and her jaw still low from her screaming before the accounts of this torture. Even her arms and legs were frozen into place, giving her the appearance very similar to that of a statue. Neji, in a panic, shook the girl ferociously, but still she remained in her dazed state.

What could have possibly happened?! Was there really a Jutsu to petrify an opponent before they even had a chance to fight back? Neji felt bad for TenTen. For if not for him, she would have never joined this stupid contest. He had figured recently that she wanted to honor him in away, but this was not the way to have gone about it.

"Stupid girl. I even gave her a full three minutes to attack me first, but all she did was worry about the mist." Tsubaru tisked knowingly, stepping before Neji and the frozen TenTen. The girl smirked proudly, throwing back her wrist in a self-righteous manner. "She should have known I wouldn't go easier on her. But it's her own fault her not backing down."

Neji glared at the girl. "How long will she stay like this?!" He hissed, his voice dripping with its own poison and resentment. Tsubaru only smiled more as she noticed his anger. How she loved to mess with people, it was so entertaining. And her most favorite victim was none other than Naruto. She could not wait to humiliate him before the entire school and Sasuke himself. She would shame the fox boy so badly; he would wish he had never challenged her from the very start.

"Well I'd say about a day or two and she should be fine. Of course her muscle will be a little sore." She chuckled. "But I sure she can handle a little pain for a week." Seeing Neji's frustration only pleased her more. "You better get her out of here now, before I start my match with that stupid blonde you have a thing for." She warned, her smile quickly fading beneath a serious sneer.

Even the mentioning of Naruto filled her with such hate and furiousness. She truly could not stand his naive cheerfulness that had secretly won over her own fiancé' without his knowing of being seduced into fox boy's trap. It might have been her large ego that told her Naruto had intentionally enticed Sasuke in order to make her paranoid.

Neji, with a fierce snarl, placed a hand on TenTen and transported them both back to the nurse, where he hoped a medical nin would be able to reduce the effects of the Jutsu.

With a sigh of relief, Temari quickly returned to the field. "Alright we shall have a five minute intermission before our final match between Uzumaki Naruto and Kengenshi Tsubaru." She pronounced, leaving once more.

Tsubaru, directing her glare to the blonde in the stands, finally walked away to prepare for her ultimate battle. Naruto instinctively nodded after receiving such a terrifying glare from the girl. "Oh man! Look what she did to TenTen, what am I going to do? What if she tries that creepy Jutsu on me?" Naruto complained, crossing his arms distastefully in thought.

"Oh so you are scared now Naru-chan?" came a soft, confident chuckle from behind Naruto. The hyperactive ninja quickly turned and faced Sasuke with slight surprise. He was a little curious how Sasuke had managed to escape his thrown prison without his fan girls noticing. Then again there was always the chance they released him all because they didn't want Tsubaru to when him now that she had beaten everyone left besides Naruto.

"I-I'm not scared!" Naruto quickly defended, flustered stuttering some. "I'm just thinking of some tactic to beat that old witch." He laughed, suddenly filled with fake confidence.

Sasuke was aware of Naruto's facade of fearlessness and simply shook his head. Surely Naruto hadn't token him for a fool that wouldn't see through that warm but deceitful smile of his. "Sure Naruto." He sighed and finally looked up at the blue eyed boy, giving him a worried look. "Just don't get hurt okay. I rather have you alive than dead. Tsubaru is going to be a hard opponent otherwise my family wouldn't have been so insistent that we wed and create strong descendents." Sasuke explained.

"Don't worry Sasuke, I'm always careful." Naruto chuckled, his hands on his hips as his head was thrown back into the egotistic laughing. Sasuke chuckled himself and stepped forward.

"Sure you big knuckle-head." With that, he laced his hand on Naruto's shoulder and pulled the blonde forward. Bringing their lips softly together, Sasuke held Naruto in place, not that the teen would actually pull away from this. Naruto had noticed the unusual concern pressing through Sasuke's kiss, but he was still happy to have Sasuke care so much. After a moment of the lingering contact, Sasuke drew back. "There will be more where that came from if you win." He winked incredibly sexily and waved goodbye.

Naruto gulped nervously as he started to make his way to the stage. Man, curse this need to prove himself. Just as the blonde was about to past the door, he heard someone call for him. At least he thought they were talking to him.

"Hey demon boy!" Tsubaru yelled out, stepping beside Naruto with a wide smirk on her face. "How does it feel to face your last opponent ever?" She asked overconfidently. "I might not kill you, but I will definitely make sure you won't be able to fight ever again, understood fox boy?"

Such name calling only angered Naruto more as he began to growl, his eye brows furrowing dangerously. "We will see about that. I'll kick your ass so far into the ground you'll wish you never even heard of Naruto Uzumaki!" He shouted back, throwing his fist at her menacingly. With that said the fired up blonde dashed off onto the stage. Tsubaru 'huff'ed, crossing her arms and approaching the field as well.

"Okay you two; we don't want any dead bodies or missing limbs so keep it wholesome." Temari warned with an undeterred glare. "Ready?" She raised the flag up high and finally dropped it, yelling out a clear 'begin' and took off again.

Only one minute into the match and Naruto had already gathered enough chakra to pull off his infamous Shadow Clone Jutsu without a hitch. Tsubaru was naturally unfazed by a mob of Narutos now crowding the field. "I'm not some amateur Nine tails, I know which one is you." She replied with a loud laugh. Even with her attention more on herself, Tsubaru was able to avoid all of the attacks suddenly being thrown at her at once from the group of ninjas. With great fluidity she jumped away from the flying kunais and ducked away from every kick or punch thrown at her with amazing speed. "Is this the best you can do, for crying out loud you even have me out number." She teased; her voice all the more annoying when she was right.

"Just...Shut up!" Naruto hollered, trying as he may to get in at least one punch. "Damn it, stop moving!" He commanded. Of course even in his short tempered state he knew that request was a little stupid considering she was suppose to avoid his attacks. But what made him all the more annoyed was the fake she had been playing on the defense the whole time, not even pulling out a Jutsu to protect herself. Was she so strong as to not need one against him at all? "Alright, no more mister nice guy! I'll show you what I really have."

Naruto quickly jumped back from the group and started to perform his Summoning Jutsu. Seeing as how he was busy with his hands signs, Tsubaru finally took the opportunity to switch onto the offensive. She drew out two curved blades and easily started to strike away all of the clones. One by one, then four by four, she attacked them, quickly reducing them into a cloud of smoke. Each one shouted out their own surprise from the fatal slashing. "What-?!" Naruto gasped, finding that now she was heading right for him in a mad dash. Tsubaru had instantly disappeared in a cloud of smoke herself and reappeared behind Naruto just as he was kneeling to bring forth an assistant. Unfortunately, she beat him to it and quickly kicked the blonde forward onto his face.

"You are truly pathetic if you can't even summon quick enough. Oh well, all the more better for me." She smirked devilishly and without hesitation kicked Naruto onto his back with fearsome strength.

Hurriedly getting back on his feet, Naruto growled angrily. "Oh yeah, well let's see what you think when I have a little help!" Finally Naruto was able to complete the summoning Jutsu. And in a large puff of smoke, emerged Gamabunta. The crowd was brought into a chorus of shouts and cheers as the large red toad covered the whole stage a whole, well not that there was a stage anymore.

"What the hell?!" Tsubaru snarled, looking up to the tall creature. "Only a pest like you would summon something as ugly and nasty as a giant toad!" She accused. This only drew Gamabunta's attention to her more.

"Oh is that so little missy?!" Roared the formidable toad. He gave Tsubaru a stern glare. "And I suppose you summon little girly things like bunnies and kittens?" He mocked. The next moment Tsubaru found herself being swooped up by a large wet tongue, completely surrounding her. Gamabunta drew her up to meet him eye-to-eye.

"Ewe! Put me down you filthy thing! Urgh! This is totally disgusting!" She screamed, her legs kicking and flailing in the air as she beat unsuccessfully on the soft flesh of the toad's tongue.

Naruto at moment was laughing his head off on the top of the mighty toad's head. "See how you like it." He managed to say through his laughter, as his own legs were kicking in the air in humor. The expression on Tsubaru's face was priceless.

Screaming angrily again, Tsubaru brought her hands together and quickly performed her first Jutsu in this match. Immediately she disappeared into a cloud of mist, the toad's tongue emptily squeezing a hollow substance of mist. "Hey, where she go?!" Naruto asked in surprising, having come out of his laughing soon enough to see the feat.

"Stupid fox, let's see how good you are attacking what you can not catch." She giggled, her voice once again coming from all directions.

"What?! You mean you're the mist?!" Naruto yelled out obviously. "No fair! Urgh, fine. Gamabunta, just attack all of the mist!" He ordered impatiently. A few people in the crowd as well as the toad thought Naruto to have lost more than a few inches of his ego now that he was saying attack something as unpresidented as mist. But regardless of what his own thoughts were, the toad drew his long blade and started to slash randomly at the surrounding cloud of mist.

Even if they were hurting her, there were no physical signs, not to mention her continuous laughing at their failed attempt wasn't helping at all.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Not to worry my loyal, patient fans, I have posted the second part all in one for you won't have to wait forever for me to finish the battle again!


	17. The Ultimate Battle, Part Two!

**Chapter Seventeen**

**The Ultimate Battle, We're Going All Out!**

**Part Two**

"Urgh! This isn't working Gamabunta!" Naruto stated in frustration. The toad merely sighed, how could Naruto be this clueless as to have not figured out it wouldn't work in the first place. For crying out loud, Tsubaru had the ability to move anywhere without them knowing.

"Oh, poor foxy, am I upsetting you?" Came and annoying giggle suddenly from behind our naive blonde. Naruto turned around quickly, but only in time to have the previously used curved blade thrust forward into his stomach. The force of the attack immediately pushed him off of Gamabunta. Once again the crowd was brought into gasp of surprise as Naruto was surely to end up with a few broke bones if allowed to fall from that height.

Gamabunta, instinctively held out his hand to catch the falling blonde, but Tsubaru would not have any of that. "Oh no you don't. You've helped enough Mr. Toad." She chuckled, quickly evaporating into a cloud of mist again. This time the dispersed water droplets came together, collecting tightly around the large toad. Its thick watery constriction squeezed mercilessly around the toad, drawing his limbs close to his form and away from Naruto. Try as Gamabunta did, he was unable to break through this surprisingly strong barrier of water. But the more he struggled, the more the water suffocated him. "Sorry you must leave so early after just arriving but this fight is between the demon and me." She announced finally, giving her mist free will to use all of its strength, squeezing the life out of Gamabunta until he finally erupted into a cloud of smoke himself.

And without so much as a helping hand, Naruto came crashing down onto the already crumbling ground from Gamabunta's immense weight. A wave of dust and dirt blew by as his body collided with the hard ground, only cracking a smaller indent within the large one. Naruto had not even made a sound as he landed, all still consumed in shock from the sudden attack.

"Come on demon boy! Get your lazy ass up and fight me for real. I know you have more than that!" Tsubaru yelled, materializing herself back on the ground, her hands at her hips as she sneered distastefully. Why had she been given such a week and defenseless opponent in order to win Sasuke? "I hope you are watching Sasuke, I don't want you to miss me doing away with your little boyfriend!" She shouted loudly across the field.

That one moment of pure carelessness had lead to Tsubaru being suddenly stroked with an on coming kunai, right into her arm. "Shit! I missed. I was aiming for that annoying hole in your face, being that it's such a big target and all." Naruto chuckled with slight strain. His lips turned upward in a proud smirk as a trickle of blood fell onto the guard as he held his stomach wound. Another flow of blood trailed freely from the side of his head from the hard impact. "I already knew you were a bitch, but not a cowardly bitch." Naruto mocked, standing up fully, though he walked with a small limb of his leg.

Tsubaru screamed in a quick fit. "You aren't suppose to be up already! Fine, I'll finish you off good this time." She went into her own laughing quickly. "I might be a snake, but I'm no bitch." She teased, starting off with another Jutsu of her own. "And I'll show you exactly how snake like I can be." Finishing a few hands signs a deep flow of purple chakra started to pervade off the girl.

Naruto's eyes widened and he took a step back as he witness a striking transformation. Already his nose squinted up in a disfavored manner as the sure aura of an unusual demon spirit came from her. "I knew there was something suspicious of you." He growled.

Before his and the crowds very eyes, Tsubaru's long black hair grew out as well as her body, and quickly covered her form in it's darkness. Her legs no longer there, as a definite tale formed at the base of her now gigantic body. Her arms had melted away beneath the layers of black scales and her fangs elongated. She rose up confidentially, even standing taller than Gamabunta with her tall, slender snake body.

"And you had the right to talk about me having a demon inside me?!" Naruto yelled angrily. What an annoying little hypocrite. All this time she had a demon spirit of her own. "Must be because I'm the better demon." Naruto replied, a sure smile coming to his lips. And without hesitation, Naruto spread his feet and concentrated his chakra.

Tsubaru watched furiously as she waited to see Naruto's true demon form. A strong twister of orange chakra spun around Naruto. The beautiful, visible dancing of orange streaks awed the entire crowd, as well as Sasuke. Whoa, would Neji flip if he could see this. Sasuke never thought Naruto would intentionally go into such a state, even before nearly the whole school. Naruto had taken this fight a step up.

Longer fangs had showed clearly in Naruto's mouth as claws formed at his fingertips. The dark markings along his face widened and his once beautiful sea blue eyes faded beneath furiously, gleaming crimson ones. "No more fun and games Tsubaru, this fight is as good as mine." Naruto growled in a husky almost unrecognizable voice.

A sickly snake smile came on Tsubaru's face and she laughed unbelievingly. "Believe what you will, but you will end up just like that other girl." She warned. Almost instantly, Tsubaru went in for the attack, her snake head jerking forward to strike Naruto with her thick fangs. Luckily Naruto had the strength and speed to avoid such a quick attack now.

Her fangs pushed deep into the hard rock of the ground, breaking it down further. But as she retracted them, the ground that she had hit turned into a deathly shade of gray as it started to decay and root. Naruto was sure that was only one of the many attacks she could pull with those fangs of hers. But before he had a chance to even start a strategy, not that he ever did anyway, Tsubaru lunged toward him again. This time he had been standing upon the only few patches of glass remaining around the field, but even those had lost their lively color after Tsubaru's attack.

For a third time Tsubaru attacked unsuccessfully. With her fangs still in the ground, Naruto took this chance to charge for her and strike with his own claws. To his dismay he was barely able to scratch the thick surface of her large scales and they were left unscathed. "Damn it!" He cursed to himself, finding it useless despite all of his trying. It just seems like he will have to aim for a more vulnerable area.

Tsubaru jerked her head back toward him, scaring him away from her body. "Give it up; you might just live if you do it now." She hissed. Without receiving an answer Tsubaru started to squirt the deadly poison from her fangs. Naruto managed to dodge just barely, his sleeve giving a heavy dose of the lethal liquid as it dissolved leaving behind his reddening flesh. He quickly cupped the burning area of skin, good thing it didn't get any deeper.

Naruto was able to dodge several more hoses of poison. He was getting tired of all this running and jumping, he was much more of an offensive guy. But finally he got the perfect chance to strike Tsubaru as she had switched back to attacking the earth beneath him. With her fangs still trapped in the soil, Naruto raced up to her, drawing his long claws and mercilessly forcing them into her unmistakable, large, yellow eyes. Immediately she broke out into loud screaming and whining, her head tossing back into the air, pulling Naruto along with her, his hand still very much stuck in her eye.

"What the hell?!" The demon fox yelled, his hand now unable to move. He started to shout from a sudden pain that was shutting up from his hand. He stared roughly at his hand and was astonished to find his own hand becoming a sickly pale color and he could no longer move it. The fading of coloring rose along his entire arm as he threw his body back to jerk it out just before he climbed up his shoulder. "What the hell did you do?!" He yelled angrily, his voice dripping with deadly panic.

His claws had been stuck in place in the position it had been when he first attacked the girl's eye. This look was very similar to how Tenten's entire body looked. Then her eyes did that to her?! Crap! It was a bad idea to touch it then. No longer having a steady hold on the girl, Naruto was shook right off as Tsubaru jerked her head back and forth. "You idiot, my eyes will petrify you if you look directly into them. Too bad for the girl, she was fool to let her guard down."

Seeing as how Naruto was about to fall again from an even greater height, Tsubaru caught the boy with her tale. "Maybe you will like the same fate as your toad friend." She smirked, starting to squeeze everything out of the boy without pity.

"Ahhhh!" Naruto cried out, his bones cracking against the immense pressure being forced upon him by all of her tale muscles. He had to do something or this really would be the end for him. He biting her wouldn't do him any good being that her scales were too thick. And he could barely move his crushing hands or legs.

"Give it up! If you say so now, I will spare your worthless life." Tsubaru offered, knowing he would have no choice unless he wanted to life for a meaningless cause, when she was going to win Sasuke either way. Naruto knew this himself as well. He had no other choice, so against all the crushing pain he felt at the moment he managed to nod his head slowly. With a smug smile, Tsubaru finally released him, allowing him to fall as he would have before.

Naruto smiled himself as he was finally free. "Like hell I will give Sasuke up to you! I'll will this if it's the last thing I do!" Naruto yelled. Quickly he gathers all of his chakra left within him into the palm of his hand. A small red orb started to from in his hand, but quickly started to bigger. An inner blue light formed in the middle and an outer layer of a golden chakra protected it. "Raengan!" Naruto shouted at once, using the remaining chakra flowing around him to push his falling form forward and toward Tsubaru.

His aim acute on the only vulnerable part he could think of next, the snake's throat. Tsubaru hadn't the time to move out the way for the massive weight of her large form and neither had she thought of guarding herself with her tale out of shock. The chakra attack hit right on target, sending Tsubaru falling back completely, in a chorus of her screaming alone.

She fell onto her back, crashing the very ground beneath her with her large form, two eyes instinctively closing as she was left unconscious and therefore losing the match. Resulting in her returning to her previous human form, one eye still bleeding from Naruto's attack and a deep burned wound along her stomach.

Naruto fell to the ground, creating another cloud of dust flying up from beneath him yet again. There was a long moment of silence as both fighters were down for the count. Temari hurriedly flew back down their, checking Tsubaru first. It was quite obvious she had really lost to Naruto. Just as the pouty, blonde was going over to check on Naruto; the wounded teen forced himself up onto his own legs.

Temari smiled for once and grabbed the boy's hand, raising it high and proudly. "And the winner of the Sasuke Cup is none other than Naruto Uzumaki!" She announced, sending he crowd into a loud uproar of cheers. Naruto half grinned, mainly because he was to week to do his normal cheering over such an overpowering victory.

Finally letting go of Naruto's hand, both were surprised to find the Sasuke Uchiha out on the field the next moment and tightly hugging Naruto for dear life. "You idiot, you nearly got yourself killed!" He yelled at the blonde, still wrapping his arms around the other's bleeding and strained form. The only drew back from Naruto some, in order to look him in the eye. Luckily his blue eyes had returned, and were watery with happiness over having still won Sasuke for himself. "But I'm so glad you're alive! Not to mention I don't have to marry a real serpent." Sasuke chuckled, pulling Naruto back into another embrace.

"That's right Sasuke. You're mine now." Naruto laughed himself, returning the hug. "And you owe me allot of nurturing. But you can start off with that kiss you promised me." Sasuke shook his head with a soft chuckle and drew the goofily smiling teen's lips close to his own. They lingered in a long passionate kiss before the crowd.

But Naruto was still unaware of the bet made by Neji and Sasuke. He might have defeated Tsubaru, but Sasuke still had to beat Neji in order to rightfully keep his victorious blonde love.

To Be Continued...

A/N: OMG! I finally finished Tsubaru's and Naruto's fight, wow that certainly took allot out of me. Especially since I didn't want to copy Tsubaru's moves after any other character on Naruto so I had to think of some of my own. Lol, and thanks so much for patiently waiting for my two updates. Aren't you all glad I put two chapters up today besides one. I thought I was over due for it since I am always taking so long, well I will start trying to update my fics at least every weekend or every other weekend, since that seems like the only time I have to type well hope you enjoyed, and keep on alert for the next chapter! Not to mention a whole lot of other exciting things to start even after Neji and Sasuke's fight.


	18. The Test of Strength Who's Best!

**Chapter Eighteen**

**The Test of Strength; Who's best!**

"Neji, maybe it would be best if you left her alone for awhile." Suggested a kind nurse nin as she watched the black haired boy worry deeply over the injury of his friend. It had been painful enough for her to see the boy hovering over the side of Tenten's bed, waiting for the moment the petrifaction jutsu wore off. His eyes had never looked so troubled and determined, the nurse wondered what could have been on his mind.

Neji had paid the woman no attention. Sure he still worried over the results of the last battle for it decided if he would have to fit Sasuke or not, but he was more concerned with the girl that had risked her life just to prove herself for him. He felt rather stupid for not talking Tenten out of it in the first place, then again he had no idea she was joining in the first place. But if he was a better, more attentive friend, he probably would have noticed.

Finally the eerie silence of the room was broken as the door came slamming open. The nurse gasped instinctively and was about to reprimand the student that had so rudely busted in, but her words were quickly forgotten as she saw a bleeding, unconscious blonde being carried into the room.

Neji's head jerked around at the intruder, and his eyes immediately widened. Sasuke looked pretty pissed and Naruto was not in a good condition himself. Standing up, the Hyuga approached the Uchiha just as he set Naruto down on one of the beds. "So how did it go?" He asked. He had to know if Naruto was injured in his loss to Tsubaru or in his victory. Either way he would still ring that girl's neck for harming his beloved blonde.

Sasuke didn't seem to care much for the question, for his eyes remained intently staring at the heavily breathing boy on the bed. His hand was still frozen in place, but at least it didn't get his shoulder, so he could set his arm down. His stomach still had a large bleeding gasp from when Tsubaru attacked him by surprise. And across his arms, thick red marks remained from when the girl nearly squeezed him to death. The demon fox hadn't the energy left to heal his wounds. So Naruto would need to rest naturally, which was not much of a good thing.

"He won." Sasuke said somewhat angrily. He wished Naruto could have stay conscious enough for him to tell him about his and Neji's battle before the boy collapsed out of the field from exhaustion. But it looks like Naruto would have to find out after he awoke, and Sasuke knew he would not like being the last to know especially he was the prize to be won over. After all the trouble he had went through just to get Sasuke for himself, the Uchiha wouldn't blame him for being angry over the fact that the fight didn't matter if Neji won the battle. Sasuke deeply regretted the challenge more then ever, how could he have been so stupid and prideful as to make such a bet with Neji.

Neji didn't seem as happy as one would expect him to be after given the chance to win Naruto back. In a way he pitied the Uchiha for even if he won, Naruto would still be angry with him. Even this happy-go-lucky, naive blonde wouldn't be so kind as to forgive Sasuke without a second thought. "Well then Uchiha, you better prepare yourself. I won't lose this match." Neji snarled seriously, giving Naruto a sincere glance before stepping out of the room.

Sasuke sighed and brushed the hair of Naruto's fore head. "Rest up Naru-chan. I'll come back to you a winner." And with that the Uchiha left as well. There was no way he was going to lose to Neji. He would make Naruto be proud of him and maybe even forgive him for what he had done. Hopefully Naruto wouldn't wake up until after he won, otherwise Sasuke might not be able to fight without worry if he knew Naruto was watching.

The few people that were rising from their seats all stood still once they saw the two males walking out onto the field. They were all curious as to why both the Uchiha and Hyuga looked so serious, for they had yet to find out about the bet as well. Among the crowd was a strange, who found the pair below to be quite intriguing. Temari quickly brought herself to the scene, swooping down on her fan to separate the boys. "What's going on here? The competition is over. You both have to leave for this place can get cleaned up." She warned sternly. She was not in the mood for their childish playing. She was ready to leave after a day of announcing challenger after challenger.

"We are going to fight." Sasuke explained, not even bothering to look Temari in the eye. His glare was completely focused on the Hyuga before him, the one he would soon defeat. "The prize...is Naruto." He replied.

"What?! Are you kidding me?!" Temari broke out angrily. These two idiots wanted to brawl it out over that dumb blonde right after the competition for Sasuke, what sense did that make? "Can't you two settle your hormones any other way?" She argued. Temari for one was not all that keen on the guys fighting for another boy. After all she preferred a boy herself, who would remain unnamed to everyone at school, though it wasn't hard to find out it was Shikamaru.

"Just say it!" Neji ordered, his patience long gone since yesterday when they first made the bet.

Temari growled at him but finally sighed. "Fine." Seeing as how some people were leaving now, Temari rose her voice. "Get your asses back here, this isn't over!" She screamed, the frustration of having to do this again, showing through her voice. "Sasuke Uchiha and Neji Hyuga will be battling as our final round. Except the terms are different. Winner gets Naruto!" She exclaimed, turning back to the two guys and giving them a look as if to be saying 'there, satisfied?'. "Alrighty then...begin!" Temari shouted, disappearing again.

Sasuke wasted no time before he drew out several kunai knives and tossed them toward Neji, already disappearing into a cloud of smoke. Naturally, Neji wouldn't fall for such an elementary trick and dodged the blades without any trouble at all. Plus, he had the best known defense among all of the ninjas at their school. But it was too bad Sasuke didn't know this, for he was not present during Neji's match against Naruto. He would at least make up for that lost time right now. He would show Sasuke the best he had.

Neji merely looked around, Sasuke had yet to reappear but as soon as he did, Neji would be ready for him. And just as Neji had suspected, Sasuke appeared before him about to deliver what would have been a strong attack, if not for Neji's quick barrier. "Hakke Shou Kaiten!" He yelled, and almost immediately a blue orb of hurriedly spinning chakra surrounded Neji just as Sasuke reached him. Unfortunately the Uchiha's attack was useless against the Hyuga technique. And without realizing it, Sasuke was suddenly pushed back by the force of his own attack, sent flying half way across the field.

Neji had the pride to laugh mockingly. "Come on Uchiha I know that is not all you are capable of."

Sasuke, easily ticked whenever he was mocked, charged for Neji again, as though he did not receive any pain from the previous attack. He drew out more blades only to have them reflected by Neji's shield as they fell to the ground beside the Hyuga. Finding a opportunity Sasuke raced over, his hands formed into several different signs. "Dragon Fire no Jutsu!" Instantly he blew out a large flame along the invisible wires connected to all of the kunai knives Neji had earlier dodged.

Smirking, Neji simply spun around again as the flames came. But they collected on the spinning chakra and surrounded the Hyuga quickly, so the moment Neji stopped the flames consumed him. Even so, he was not in the least bit injured from the fearsome amount of heat. He still stood proudly. Positioning his own hands, Neji shouted audibly. "Byakugan!" Without a moment's hesitation, his eyes widened and the veins around them were clearly visible. All of Sasuke's chakra flow was visible to him, he would simply shut the Uchiha down. There was no way he would be able to pull enough chakra through like Naruto had. "This is over Sasuke." Neji warned, charging for Sasuke himself.

The crowd was in a uncontrollable uproar as they witness jutsu after jutsu, almost as if both ninjas had chakra to waste. One particular member of the crowd had dared to smirk knowingly. He, unlike the rest of the viewers, was not entertained by the fight, but more of the outcome. He slipped away as the battle raged on, he had something better to check out.

Slowly the nurse's door opened, and the woman went to tell the person to leave, but she hadn't the chance. "Who are y-?" Not even a minute upon arrival, the guest had managed to knock the woman unconscious without barely touching her. She fell to the floor and the visitor simply stepped in, his eyes running over the two unconscious students on the beds. One in particular caught his eye, a certain blonde.

"So you are now the most cherished thing in his life?" Came a husky whisper as a sinister smirk showed itself. He stepped forward and lightly caressed Naruto's forehead, brushing back the short blonde bangs from his eyes. "You always manage to find a new weakest brother. Should I help remove yet another pebble in your path?" He questioned himself.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Muhahahaha, okay, sorry about the cliffies. And I bet you all should be aable to guess who the stranger is, it's not that hard, lol. But you shall find out more of his reasons for being there and how Sasuke and Neji's match ends up so see ya soon!


	19. Don't Be A Distraction

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Don't Get Distracted!**

Sasuke had no idea how deadly Neji's Byakugan proved to be since his absence at the chunin exams, but he wasn't planning to find out now. As the furious Hyuga neared him, Sasuke immediately started on another jutsu. His hands moved quickly into place, "Phoenix Fire!" Almost instantly several balls of fire came soaring towards Neji.

Neji was no so foolish as to fall for a trick like this again. Instead of using his perfect defense, the Hyuga used his substitution jutsu; immediately disappearing in a cloud of dust as the flaming spears attacked an illusion. But this was no sweat off of Sasuke's back, he could managed to defeat Neji with other attacks.

And like all ninja that use the substitution jutsu, Neji appeared behind his opponent, only Sasuke knew this as well and was quite prepared for the attack. he drew out his kunai and quickly thrust it behind him just as Neji appeared, striking him effectively. The Hyuga was forced to jump back with the sudden infliction. He snarled angrily at the Uchiha, as if this would really stop him.

"Alright Uchiha, no more fun and games." Neji proclaimed loudly. "Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou!" Neji's Byakugan increased ten fold as all of Sasuke's chakra points were visible clearly and the Uchiha was now more vulnerable. He would leave the other male with no possible ounce of chakra left to battle, and Naruto would finally be his.

The Uchiha was taken aback by Neji's appearance and style. He got an eerie feeling that this wouldn't end to well for either of them. So he wouldn't give Neji any opportunity to touch him.

Sasuke pulled out his shuriken and threw it at Neji, only to have the large, four sided blade caught by the cautious Hyuga and thrown right back to him in an even quicker speed then he had first launched it. "Crap." He mumbled, catching the shuriken with only some recoil as it pushed against his hands in rebellion. His jutsu and blades were ineffective, that only left him with an option of taijutsu. He would just have to make sure Neji didn't get in a single hit in hand to hand combat.

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke charged for the Hyuga, who thought the Uchiha was falling right into his little trap. Upon approaching, Sasuke attempted a flying kick, but it was easily blocked by Neji's arms. Obvious amusement was on the Hyuga's face as Sasuke tried several more times to simply attack with punches and kicks.

A prolonged attempted at countering each other's moves was started that the remaining crowd was no so easily pleased with. They were anxious to see the victor, but at this rate both boys would be out of chakra and breath before defeating one another.

The only one taking enjoyment from this ever going struggle was one tale, dark haired rogue that just stepped out of the school and watched from a distance at the hopeless battle. Slung roughly over his shoulder was the unconscious blonde he had taken sudden interest in. A sinister smirk played on his lips as he imagined Sasuke's anger upon finding his supposed prize was gone if not dead when he one. "Sasuke...do not let anyone keep you from greatness. Strength comes from hate and pain, but you have not yet experienced enough to reach your potential strength." And with that, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Despite how much he'd love to see who Sasuke faired, he had more productive things to do in his scheme.

"Come on, Uchiha! This is all pointless, you know I am going to win anyway." Neji cackled as he kept a steady pattern of reflecting the other boy's attacks. He had barely broken a sweat and had been taunting Sasuke all the more.

"Shut up Hyuga!" Sasuke pulled another kunai from his holster and hid it in his fist so it could be simply mistaken for a punch.

Neji had fell for it as the blade was imbedded in his crossed shield of arms. He hissed against the pain, but saw the perfect opportunity to attack Sasuke as well. He quickly thrust his right palm into Sasuke's forearm, dispersing chakra through the raven haired male. Seeing as how this might have been his last chance at hitting Sasuke so close, Neji made it extra powerful, which was successful in dislocating Sasuke's arm all together.

"Ah!" Sasuke gasped, quickly drawing back from Neji, his arm uncooperatively swinging with him. He held his shoulder in an attempt to ease the pain, but it was still there as his arm was now unusable until he could get it back in place. But he had no time for that before Neji came at him again, this time using his technique to shut off the chakra point in his gut.

Sasuke stumbled back, growling over this unfortunate development. With a useless arm his speed would decrease and make him all the more vulnerable to Neji's attacks. He had to end it right here and right now before all his chakra was gone. First he had to get away from Neji, which wasn't easy when the teen was now coming at him from every direction with a new palm attack.

Desperate times called for desperate measures and Sasuke was surely desperate at the moment. After receiving yet another of Neji's attacks, he was close enough for Sasuke to attack or rather spit on. Neji was appalled as he was suddenly spit on in the face, and quickly jumped back.

"What the hell Uchiha?! Are you so lame as to spit on people?!" Neji roared, wiping the substance from his face angrily. He had never been so insulted or humiliated. But to his surprise Sasuke had disappeared the moment he withdrew form the Uchiha. "Where are you now Uchiha?!" Neji hissed, his brows furrowing menacingly.

Sasuke smirked as he was floating above in the air. He only had a little time before gravity came back into affect, so he quickly drew the remainder of his chakra into his other hand. Concentration on the baffled Hyuga, Sasuke started to head toward Neji. All the air around him glowed a electric blue as the lightening looking chakra formed in his palm. He only had the strength for one, so if he missed he would be doomed to lose.

"This battle is over Hyuga!" Sasuke yelled, quickly coming down on Neji with his Chidori attack.

The entire audience went silent as dust once again shrouded the field in it's thick filth. Temari, who had grown annoyed by the fight and its outcome, used her giant fan to cast away the clouding dust, clearing the scene. Instantly a typhoon of cheers erupted as they saw the last person standing.

Temari quickly flew down to the scene and raced over to the motionless body on the ground. Flipping it over she finally smirked. "Well Uchiha, looks like you deserve Naruto after all." She replied, turning back to face the heavily panting teen as he struggled to stand.

His hand was burning and throbbing from the attack, and his other arm only presented more pain. At least he could hold onto his consciousness unlike his blonde. Temari seemed to notice his pain so she didn't lift either of his hands when she proclaimed his victory to the crowd.

"Well, you better go claim your prize." She giggled with a smirk. Despite he previous irritation with the whole battle, she was more cooperative and negotiable now that it was finally over.

Sasuke nodded and raced off toward the nurse's office. His happiness was unmeasured now that he knew Naruto hadn't waken up yet. He would just have to lie to Naruto about all his injuries, there was no way in hell he was going to tell the blonde his own body was being gambled over.

Sasuke stepped inside and was just about to head down the hall when he was petrified with an uneasy feeling. How sudden it was that he was filled with worry and fear from just stepping inside. But this feeling was not entirely new, it was actually quite familiar from when...

"Oh no... Naruto?!" Sasuke dashed down the hall in a hurry and threw open the door. He nearly overlooked the unconscious nurse lying on the floor near the door, when he spotted an empty bed where he had left Naruto. "He couldn't have..." Sasuke found himself glaring angrily at the spot his blonde no longer was and clenching his fist tightly. "Itachi." He growled. "You bastard, I'll get you for this!"

To Be Continued...

A/N: I'm evil aren't I, sorry about the cliffy. And Don't worry Naruto is safe for now, lol. I look forward to reviews and I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible


	20. Alert! New Naruto Fic!

I love updating this fic, but I've grown impatient with waiting for it to finish before starting another SasuxNaru fic. Anyway, I just wanted you all o know I have a new SasuNaru (with someItaxNaru) fic up called 'Brother's Can't Be Trusted'. It's not as action filled as this one, but is still going to be super great . so please check it out!


	21. A Final Breath?

**Chapter Twenty**

**A Final Breath?**

"I don't know what he sees in you," came a resentful voice. Blood red eyes glared at the unconscious blond laying on the ground where he had left him. Itachi was quickly decided which method he should use to kill the boy before him. Already the boy had proved to be a nuisance to Itachi and Sasuke both.

He cursed the blond for presenting a weakness to his younger brother. Sasuke would grow up young and undefeatable if he had no one holding him back. Petty relationships with friends or lovers was simply going to bring the boy down. He was already soft enough, Itachi had decided. So to ensure no one stood in the young Uchiha's way, Itachi would kill off any one that was a threat. And Naruto was certainly a threat in his plans.

Itachi would have taken this very moment to kill Naruto, but there was someone he had to visit first. He would first take pleasure in his brother's suffering. To grow strong, one needed to experience horrible things. And if that meant the young Uchiha had to be present for his own love's death, then so be it.

Smirking menacingly, Itachi walked out of the cave he had left Naruto in. The boy wouldn't be up for a long while so he could carelessly leave him here for the moment while he retrieved Sasuke. Surely the battle was done, and judging by the condition of the fight when Itachi left, he wouldn't be too surprised if Sasuke lost. His young brother was being cocky as usual.

As Itachi had suspected, Sasuke was hysterically running around town in search of him. Itachi took pleasure in noticing both of his brother's arms were injured if not completely useless. Seeking a fight in his condition would be foolish, but Sasuke was a fool as far as Itachi was concerned. He watched Sasuke scramble around in a panic for awhile longer, before finally approaching the boy from behind.

"Looking for me little brother?" He toyed, a evil gleam in his eyes. Sasuke jumped instinctively to hearing the cruel and sinister voice behind him.

"Itachi. Where's Naruto?!" He snarled, his own eyes flaring with a red fury that was not there before. If Itachi so much as harmed Naruto yet, it would be the end of him, Sasuke would make sure of it. But then again he wouldn't be able to kill Itachi with his two defective arms and a warn out chakra supply.

It only made sense Itachi had been planning this all along. Waiting for him to be defenseless before destroying his life all over again. And just when Sasuke had found something to cherish.

"You haven't seen me in ages, and all you can care about is your pathetic little friend. That hurts Sasuke," Itachi whimpered mockingly. "You know I'm a very jealous person." He stepped closer, so their stomachs were now touching as he glared down at the secretly terrified teen. "I don't like seeing you with other people. But I suppose I have nothing to worry about now, do I?" He smirked as he saw Sasuke's face visibly pale.

"What do you mean? Where's Naruto?!" He yelled back in a panic. Itachi wouldn't have already killed him, would he? What the hell was he thinking, of course Itachi would?! The guy was a sick sadistic bastard who enjoyed making his life hell itself at the expense of another's life.

"Don't worry Sasuke. Your little lover is just fine. But I can't say he will be for long. I'll be happy to take you to him." Itachi replied, his intimidating aura never fading.

Sasuke growled agitated by Itachi's games. He had no other choice but to follow him, for he would never be able to find Naruto on his own. But how would he manage to save that idiot's butt again. Sasuke was completely drained and useless and carrying an unconscious Naruto was not an easy feat at this point. There was always the option of distracting Itachi until he could get someone else's help, but who would help him?

"Itachi..." Sasuke finally said sternly. His brother turned to him as he stopped walking. "Can't you just leave him out of this. You want me right, well you can have me." Sasuke announced, standing firm in his decision. Of course he feared death but a life knowing Naruto died because of him would be a thousand times worse.

"That is hardly why I am here dear brother," Itachi chuckled. "I need you to be stronger, and he is simply a stepping stone in the way. As were our parents and the rest of the Uchiha clan." A satisfied feeling came over Itachi as he sensed his brother's growing frustration. Could it be any more simpler to upset the young Uchiha?

"Then I will leave him alone, just don't hurt him Itachi." Sasuke grumbled, his fisted clenched tight in disappointment. If you would have asked him what it would be like to be without Naruto before, the teen would have simply said everything would be normal, but now more than ever he imagined how miserable he would be knowing he could never see the hyperactive blond again. But it was better to know he was alive rather than dead. So he would make that sacrifice.

"I think that would be letting you off too easy Sasuke." Itachi explained, his smirk widened. Without too much hesitation, the Uchiha lead his younger brother farther way from the village to where he had hidden the unconscious blond. He couldn't be any more anxious to see the other's blood and Sasuke's terror stricken face.

But Sasuke was constantly trying to come up with ways on how to avoid the other's death and ensure Itachi's. It was too late to run back and get help, so he was all on his own. Damn, he wished Naruto never got in that stupid fight with Tsubaru.

"Don't be in such a rush to die Sasuke." Itachi quickly interrupted the other's thoughts with his annoying cackling. "Giving your life for that boys is hardly befitting of you. At least give me the pleasure of ridding you of this horrible existence when you are strong enough to put up a fight."

"But what would I fight for?" Sasuke grumbled miserably.

"I think revenge is the only perfect inspiration one needs to be strong. Fighting for people is just idiotic, especially when those you love are so fickle and selfish. Do they not always expect you to give until you have nothing more than your entire being up for grabs? And then once they have drained you of your worth they move on to the next unfortunate victim."

"Naruto isn't like that at all!" Sasuke snapped. Not once had Naruto asked for him to give up something, everything Sasuke had sacrificed already was of his own free will. Naruto was the one giving in this relationship and now he was giving the ultimate sacrifice, his own life. Had he not already fought Tsubaru to earn Sasuke's love, this all might have been avoided. "Naruto is nothing like you and me Itachi! And I'll be damned if you were the one to take him from this life!"

Sasuke quickly, yet painfully drew out a kunai with his still useful arm. He had at least managed to talk to Itachi long enough for them to reach the cave. He would have to distract Itachi if nothing else. With his brother's back still turned, Sasuke charged for him, raising the kunai to slash his throat. It would be the only way to end this quickly.

Itachi smirked and instantly caught his brother's arm before the kunai had a chance to be within any distance of his neck. "You do disappoint me Sasuke." He 'tsk'ed. "To believe that I would go down from such a simple attack, is just very foolish. Do I have to break your other arm for you can remember that next time?" Itachi's smirk hardened as he slowly started to turn Sasuke's arm to the side, sending the boy out into immediate howls and screams as he other was nearly being twisted all around.

But suddenly out of no where another kunai and roughly slashed across Itachi's hand. Instinctively the man dropped his brother's arm to tend to his own bleeding wound. He his snapped back to the side, immediately eyeing the annoying blond panting heavily as he leaned against the cave entrance.

"Leave Sasuke alone you bastard!" Naruto exclaimed. He looked an absolute mess, and it was a miracle alone that he was standing.

"Ah, so you have finally woken up. I was worried you wouldn't get to see Sasuke before your death."

"Naruto get out of here!" Sasuke yelled, heavily holding his sore arm. He wished Naruto had been smart enough to sneak away without drawing attention to himself, but the blond was always so impulsive.

"Why the hell would I do that?! He was trying to kill you!" Naruto objected, his voice surprisingly loud even with his lack of strength.

"It's you he's going to kill if you don't get your butt out of here!" Sasuke hollered back.

Itachi simply snickered to himself. "Having a lovers quarrel, are we? Come now, this is hardly the proper way to spend your last moments of life." Itachi slowly made his way to the blond, who idiotically enough made no effort to escape. Though it wouldn't have done him any good by how weak he was, but at least he wouldn't have looked like he wanted to die.

Naruto glared up at the older Uchiha with malicious red eyes. But soon a frantic yelp emitted from his lips as the Uchiha quickly gripped his throat, lifting the boy off the ground. "I have never met someone so stupid in my entire life. But it will be a great pleasure to rid the world of imbeciles like you." With that said, Itachi mercilessly started to tighten his grip around the teen's neck, watching him gasp for air and claw at his constricting hand.

"Itachi! Leave him alone!" Sasuke yelled, struggling over to him. With nothing but useless limbs, Sasuke only did what he thought possible. He clamped his teeth into his brother's arm, biting down roughly in hopes of getting him to release Naruto. But as usual his brother seemed to have an immunity to pain and simply ignored the blood tickling from his arm and against his brother's lips.

"If you are this desperate to save him, then it is all the more better that he be killed." Itachi insisted, his hangs squeezing the blonde's neck and smiling sadistically as he could hear his straggled whimpers and cries as well as the sound of his squeezing flesh. Sasuke bit down harder, ignoring the disgusting taste of blood in his mouth. He just wanted Naruto alive.

Sasuke started to kick at his brother, but as expected it had no effect. Sasuke watched in horror as Naruto's struggling and flailing became less and less frantic and lively, but instead desperately weak. The effortless attempt kept on until finally it stopped and Naruto's arms fell limply at his side.

Sasuke quickly released Itachi's arm as his brother let the blond fall. "Naruto?" He mumbled almost incoherently in disbelief.

"Sasuke you should remember this day and kindle your hatred. It is the only thing that will make you strong enough to beat me. Without hate...you are just as weak as him."

To Be Continued...

A/N: lol, I'm so evil. First I take long to update and then I end it with a cliffy, I'm so sorry everyone. But don't worry I'll try to get the next chapter in as soon as I can. Though I find it incredibly difficult to write action scenes, yet that is all this story has, lol. I guess I just wanted to test out my skills. Like they always say: practice makes perfect. If I want to be an all around great author one day, I have to work on all aspects of writing. Though I haven't tried horror yet. Maybe I should write a vampire yaoi fic evil smirk if you think so too, please tell me


	22. Sacrifices

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Sacrifices**

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed hysterically. His eyes dilated at the sight of his fallen love. It was almost too much to bare the moment his world seemed to crumble all around him. His heart stopped and his chest tightened. There was a dead and cold silence numbing his ears and entire being. In just moments every colorful cell in his body burst into white, giving him a ghostly paste skin tone. But all this was nothing to the sudden emptiness and pain he felt, like his heart was slowly bleeding regardless of wounds.

Itachi seemed to be smirking when he realized how much pain he had just caused his brother. It was amusing to see how his arm stretched out to reach for the soul that would never greet him again with that ridiculously stupid smile. It was a job well done to Itachi. He had successfully rid Sasuke of anyone he could possibly take a liking to. "Maybe this will finally teach you a lesson." Itachi remarked smugly. "I suggest staying away from everyone else, unless you want another life gone." A small chuckle escaped him.

Sasuke just fell to his knees, his body convulsing with affliction. "Naruto..." This couldn't be happening. Naruto was everything to him, the person he promised to always protect and love. Itachi suddenly sneered distastefully when he spotted a tiny droplet cascade down Sasuke's face and land gracefully on the ground.

"Are you really crying for this fool?!" Itachi snapped.

Sasuke stared distantly at the ground that had recently been wetted by his tears. He had promised never to cry like this; that he would become strong enough to defeat Itachi. But it seems...he could never keep his word. Sasuke glared back at Itachi with malicious yet heart breaking anger. "You'll die right here and now Itachi." Sasuke growled, standing to his feet with much trouble since he could not support any weight on his defective arms. "I kill you for what you did to him and our clan!" Sasuke creamed hoarsely. No longer would he let Itachi get away with this. He should have done it sooner, but it doesn't matter now anyway.

Such bold statements only brought back a smile to Itachi's face. "That's right dear brother. Nurture your hatred for me and maybe one day you will actually prove to be a challenge." Itachi mocked. "But today...you are nothing more than the weakling you were before. Only difference is, you are more of an idiot for ever falling for such a disgusting creature."

"Shut up!" Sasuke shouted. He jerked forward, simply trying to bite Itachi. Anything would be better than just standing here and letting Itachi get away with what he did. "I will avenge Naruto! I will avenge or clan! And I will kill you now!" Itachi simply dodged Sasuke without even using his amazing speed. "Stay still damn it!" Sasuke ordered.

Itachi didn't break a sweat dodging all of Sasuke's futile body slams. Each time he moved the teen simply stumbled forward, slowing him down more. "Sasuke give it up." Itachi requested. "Surely this boy didn't mean that much to you." Itachi stepped away form another tackle. He could have Sasuke killed any moment now with all the opening the raven was leaving, but he was rather enjoying humiliating Sasuke more. So he let the pathetic battle continue.

"I love him Itachi!" Sasuke exclaimed seriously. Oh how angry this made Itachi. This actually proved ot be a good thing after all when Sasuke suddenly spotted a shurikan headed right for Itachi's head. Somewhat distracted by his brother's claim, Itachi had dodge only a mili-second before. The four stared blade slashed across his brother's cheek before landing on the ground. Itachi furiously turned around; Sasuke's eyes following. To the Uchiha's surprise, it was none other than Neji, standing weakly in a tree from above. "Hyuga?!" Sasuke called out in surprise. He thought Neji was KO'd from his attack.

"Happy to see me Uchiha?" Neji asked confidentially. "Just thought you could use a little help." He glanced around, suddenly noticing Naruto's motionless form and immediately his smug smile fell. "What the hell happened here?!" He yelled out in rage. Sasuke quickly fell silent, his eyes slowly rolling to the side where it was safe from Neji's menacing glare. Neji's eyes narrowed. "What the fuck is wrong with you Sasuke?!" Neji screamed out. He couldn't' believe he had lost to someone who would let Naruto get hurt like that, if not worse. "It figures a prissy ass weakling like you would let this happen." Neji growled. He quickly jumped down from his high branch. "I'm taking over now." He exclaimed sternly. As much as Sasuke wanted to object, he knew he didn't have the strength to handle this on his own. But this was his battle and he wanted to be the one avenging Naruto and his clan.

Though Neji was weak himself from losing the battle with Sasuke, he would not let his injuries get in the way. "Say your prayers Uchiha." Neji hissed, striking his fighting stance.

Itachi merely laughed at the spectacle. "Now Sasuke, I didn't you were this desperate. Calling for help is so beneath you." Itachi teased. "I will barely need to lift a finger to destroy you both. And since I am such a fair guy, I'll do just that." Itachi amusingly held one of his hands behind his back and drew out a single digit to mock them. Neji wasted not time before racing toward him and trying to deliver his infamous palm attack. It would make little difference because Itachi didn't need chakra to beat them. And so the fight began again.

To say at the very least, it looked like the three were performing a dance. Itachi, always on the graceful defense, hopped from foot to foot as he avoided both Sasuke and Neji at the same time. The two teens constantly swung and kicked and lunged all without success. But suddenly without any notice at all, the three came to a stop as a gust of wind surrounded them and a loud gasp was heard. Sasuke and Neji stepped back in astonishing disbelief. Itachi on the other hand, was unable to move.

His eyes fell furiously down to his chest. A gallon of blood spilled beneath him and gathered at the fleshly made wound. How could he had been so dumb as to not sense the presence before? Maybe because the life force was already too feak and near death that he did not think it could even be a threat. But he had thought wrong, now staring at the gapping hole in his chest.

"No...one...hurts...my Sasuke!" came a deep panting voice. The boys stared bewildered at the limping form behind Itachi.

"T-Tsubaru?" Sasuke muttered in disbelief. The girl he had thought for unconscious during the battle, was standing just before them. Her entire arm was covered in blood from when she had literally imbedded it into Itachi's body. Sasuke hardly thought it was possibly to rip through flesh like that, but apparently Tsubaru was the conniving bitch they had thought she was.

The girl smiled crookedly at Sasuke. "I told you before Sasuke, you're mine. And I'll just die before I let any punk, even my own future relative, hurt you like that!" Tsubaru explained. But Sasuke was at a true lost here. Itachi hadn't really hurt him yet, unless she was referring to...

"Oh, well isn't this sweet. Sasuke you surely have made a mess of things, making so many friends." Itachi hissed. This truly pissed him off. here was thinking he was fighting two when there were three here to ambush him. "I can't forgive you for this little brother. Now all of them will die because of you." Itachi stepped back from the three, pints of blood pouring more onto the ground. It stung like hell, but Itachi was never one to show the appearance of pain.

"Don't get cocky!" Tsubaru warned. "We all won't go down that easily! When we have someone we care about, we become stronger without fail! And that should be just enough to get rid of you." The girl replied proudly. As if on cue, both Neji and Tsubaru started to attack the other again. Sasuke on the other hand had a different approach.

"I promised you Naruto, and I intend to keep my promise." Sasuke murmured to himself. He was exhausted, but he planned to use every last ounce of his energy for another Chidori. It would be sure to kill him...but he had no other reason to live now anyway. He rather die knowing he killed Itachi than continue living without doing so. "I'll see you in the after life..."

Neji could easily recognize the flow of chakra Sasuke was now using. And he knew Sasuke would probably only have one last chance at this, so they would just have to make sure Sasuke didn't miss. "Tsubaru! Hold him down!" Neji ordered, trying to attack Itachi once more. Tsubaru nodded in agreement. Using cooperation, the two shinobi's came at Itachi at once. It was fairly easy to grab a hold of him now that that large hold in his chest had him weakened. "Sasuke now!" Neji yelled, tugging feverishly on Itachi's arm while Tsubaru held the other.

Itachi struggled quickly seeing that his brother was now approaching him with a strong Chidori. He nearly lifted the two teens on his limbs off the ground, but he couldn't get them off before Sasuke neared him. "This is for Naruto!" And like an overpowering tsunami, Sasuke forced his hand into the opening on Itachi's chest, releasing the static-like chakra. With access to the inside of the body, the chakra had easily shocked all of Itachi's organs, but more importantly his heart and brain. If the shock didn't kill him it sure as hell would make him brain dead.

Retracting his palm from his brother's flesh, Sasuke watched in awe as Itachi fell to the ground, now void of the other two's support. Blood pooled by his body and seeped into the ground relentlessly. Despite how pleasing this scene would have been to Sasuke, he could not fully be happy because it was too late. "Naruto..." Sasuke softly murmured his lovers name as he stared at his dead murder.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **Yay! I'm so glad I finally got to update. I'm extremely sorry for the long wait. It just seems like all my old stories were put on the back burner after awhile. It was mostly because of writer's block. And I hate to say this after the long wait, but this fic is nearly over. There is probably only one or two more chapters after this. I really liked writing this fic, despite having now looked over it and seeing how horrible I was at spelling. So please keep up with the last chapter(s). And there are always other of my Naruto fanfics to check out!


	23. Heaven's Forgiveness

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Heaven's Forgiveness**

They were at a lost for words. What could they possibly say that would change anything right now? Sasuke stood miserably and forsaken in front of his lost lover. There was nothing the others could say in order to ease the pain Sasuke already felt. Tsubaru of course would have been thrilled to hear here competition for Sasuke's love was out of the way, but seeing Sasuke now, distant and empty was far more dismembering than what she had expected. Even if she were able to convince Sasuke to marry her, there was no chance the Uchiha could ever learn to love her in the way she had hoped.

Neji too had nothing he could say that would erase the past. He cared about Naruto too, but blaming all this on Sasuke would probably earn him a ticket straight to hell. But he didn't feel this was mostly Sasuke's fault, after all it was his brother that did this. And at the moment Sasuke would have to agree Naruto would be better off just going out with Neji. If he could somehow revert to the past, he would have pushed Naruto as far away as possible. It would have been better to love from afar than love the dead. "Sasuke..." Neji tried to speak. It was pointless just standing hear wishing Naruto would suddenly stand up and laugh at them for being so depressing.

"It's all my fault!" Sasuke suddenly screamed, frightening both Tsubaru and Neji. The Uchiha quickly dropped to his knees and hurriedly pulled the motionless form into his chest with his one good arm. "I've always been an asshole to him and even when I try not to be, I end up killing him!" Sasuke couldn't hold back the tears that threatened to drown him. He clung to Naruto desperately, his arm squeezing tightly around the blonde's limp form as he buried his head into Naruto's spiky hair. He felt sick to his stomach. How could he live with himself knowing Naruto was gone and all because of him?! "Naruto! Please come back!" Sasuke begged. He'd give anything to have Naruto alone right now. Even if Naruto was to watch up and never remember him again, he could live with that. He just didn't want Naruto to be gone!

Tsubaru turned pale and stiff. She couldn't bare to watch any longer. So in a brief moment of bravery, Tsubaru took off running. Maybe if she found Hokage Tsunade, she would be able to bring Naruto back. Neji felt the awkwardness of now being left alone here with Sasuke and left too. He had to inform those lazy slackers they called shinobi of the rogue ninja they let get into the town.

"I promised you..." Sasuke whispered sadly. He pulled the form back only a little so he could view Naruto's perfect face. He lightly threaded his fingers through Naruto's hair. "I'm so stupid Naruto. I always make promises I can't keep. I couldn't even kill Itachi on my own, and I couldn't protect you." He thrust his head against Naruto's chest, shaking it in frustration. It took him a little while to realize the small trembling beneath his body. "Naruto?!" He quickly pulled back, seeing his lover's frail form lightly shivering. He wasn't sure if he was actually trying to move or that he had don't something wrong.

"..." Sasuke leaned closer to Naruto's lips. He could have sworn he heard mumbling. "That...tickles..." Came the hesitate and delicate whisper of his lover. Sasuke pulled back instantly in shock, his tears seeming to stop just as quick.

"Naruto! Why you little shit! You had me scared to death!" He yelled angrily, letting go of Naruto's form, allowing it to fall to the ground.

"Ow! That hurt teme!" Naruto groaned softly. He weakly brought his hand up to brush the back of his head.

"Of course it hurt you jerk! I hate you!" Sasuke lashed out, standing up quickly. "I could have died with worry! Don't act like it was nothing a moment ago!" Sasuke exclaimed, the tears continuing once again. Naruto stared up with mild disbelief. Was Sasuke really all that worried about him? "I-I thought I lost you!" The raven haired boy wailed, biting his lower lip to keep from blubbering like a baby. "I can't stand to lose you; I love you so much you idiot!"

Despite having heard this before, Naruto's heart fluttered wildly in his chest. "I'm sorry Sasuke." Naruto replied. "It wasn't like I intended to pass out after being straggled." He had to point out. He was very fortunate to have even woken up after the battle. It was lucky for him a little of his chakra had returned, otherwise he would have died because Kyuubi would not have been able to help him.

"Just shut up." Sasuke grumbled. He came back down, pulling Naruto back into his embrace. "I'll really kill you if you ever do something that stupid again!" He threatened. Though the words were harsh and menacing, Naruto couldn't help but smile at the thought of how much Sasuke had ached at his supposed death. "You better make this up to me later." Sasuke quickly added with a snarl. Naruto only chuckled at the demand.

**Shortly After**

Tsunade had returned with Tsubaru and had tended immediately to all the students. Of course Naruto and Sasuke remained longer in the hospital for chakra exhaustion. It was great for Naruto, who had been looking for an excuse to take a break from class work. But Sasuke was pissed about having to miss all the games and fall behind. But he wasn't looking forward to returning to school where all his fan girls could fawn over him with pity. He had already received over a hundred gifts of flowers and candies. Though it was made clear that after Naruto had won the battle that they weren't allowed to flirt with Sasuke, but that didn't stop them from pretending they were just being friendly.

After a week of recovery, Sasuke and Naruto were finally released from the hospital. But Iruka had been insistant on making sure Naruto never got into any danger like that again, even if it meant having him stay an extra week in his room. Though Iruka called it protection, Naruto knew the truth. This was obviously his punishment for all the worrying he had caused Iruka and probably for something else Naruto could not yet place his finger on.

**Meanwhile**

Neji sighed wryly as he stood before the nursing hall in which Tenten was staying at. He felt he oweed her an apology the most since she had gone through the trouble of fighting all for him, but she would be even more angry if she found out what happened to Naruto. She probably didn't want to really kill him, but she certainly wanted to beat him in a match. Finally deciding it would be for the better, Neji lightly tapped on her room door and let himself in. A slight relief came over him as he found her finally awake, though not looking any better than she had been before.

Tenten sat up in bed, hearing that she had a visitor. Her face lit up with red when she saw Neji step through the door. And as if suddenly growing back all her self-consciousness, Tenten hysterically started brushing down her hair as though it had fallen out of place during the battle and straightening her clothes, which had been changed while she slept. Accepting that she could make herself any more appropiate, she settled down and looked at Neji with soft brown eyes. "Oh, hi Neji..." He muttered sweetly, giving him her most sincere smile.

Neji frowned actually. He knew she was trying so hard to impress him, yet he had been so blind and eager to go after Naruto to notice a perfectly fine admirer right here. "Hey Tenten, are you feeling any better?" He asked politely, only making her blush further. Neji actually cared about how she was doing?! Maybe she should get injured more often.

"Uh...I'm fine...but shouldn't I be asking you that?" Tenten questioned. She noticed Neji looked to be in just as bad of a shape as she was. His hair was ruffled and his clothes were slashed and dirty. Even though she worried about neji, she was saddened because she knew the fight he went through must have been on Naruto's behalf.

With soft sigh, Neji approached her bed and sat on the edge. "Look Tenten..." He started. She looked up in his eyes and had noted a certain warmth in them that she had never seem directed to her before. She flinched suddenly when his hand fell on top of hers and lightly tightened around her fingers. "I'm terribly sorry for the ordeal I put you through. I knew you liked me, I've always known. But I would ignore it most of the time. Even when I saw you desperaely fighting Tsubaru I didn't want to believe you were doing this all for me." He cleared his throat quickly. "What I'm trying to say is...I want to acknowledge your feelings." Neji explained. Tenten titled her head a bit in confusion, only making Neji more frustated with his words. "I may not like you the way you like me, but...I can try. I know I said I loved Naruto before, but now I'm really beginning to believe that we weren't met to be. You should have seen Sasuke fighting for Naruto just a few days ago; he was determind like nothing I had ever seen. So maybe, the love I have wan't as strong as his. Just maybe...my love isn't the type of love Naruto needs right now. However, I do realize I have someone wanting my love right in front of me."

Tenten felt her heart jump into her throat. Was this Neji's way of asking her out? Though his feelings weren't as strong, he could learn to love, right? It wasn't impossible, just not as common. Tenten smiled gingerly. "Thanks Neji, you don't know how much this means to me." She leaned forward and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. She was thrilled to see that Neji had recoiled or pushed her away and merely accepted the embrace. Maybe everything was right with the world again?

**To Be Continued...**

**A/n:** Man, I get so frustrated always near the ending of all my fanfics. I'm just afraid to end it, but sometimes I think they are needed. Anyway, sorry for the delay. And yes, the next chapter will be the final chapter, which will most likely end up being a lemon. So I really hope you enjoyed reading my fic, thanks so much for reviewing and sticking with me this far, see you soon.


	24. Finale: It All Cums Together

**Chapter****Twenty****-****Three**

**It ****All ****Cums ****Together**

Sasuke groaned deeply as he shook his head a bit. He felt like he got hit by tractor. That was odd enough considering just last night he was enjoying a ramen dinner with Naruto at the blonde's messy place. Then again he couldn't even remember leaving to get back to his own home which meant he had probably stayed over the entire night. With this thought in mind, Sasuke tiredly pried his eyes open, he reached his hand up to wipe the sleep from his eyes but too his surprise he couldn't move his hand at all.

"What the hell?" he mumbled out, turning his head briefly. He frowned when he saw cuffs attaching each of his limbs to the post of Naruto's bed. "Naruto! What's going on here?!" he growled out.

The anxious blonde came tumbling into his bedroom, closing the door quickly behind him. He placed his finger against his lips to shush Sasuke. "Not so loud, I just got Iruka to fall asleep. You know how protective he is. He won't go to bed until he's sure I'm asleep" Naruto sighed, walking over to the bed, only to receive a dangerous glare.

"What is this all about?" Sasuke questioned skeptically as he shook his wrist, making a clanging sound with the cuffs.

Naruto smirked mischievously. "Well I thought I would finally exercise my powers as your lover now that you are fully recovered." Naruto confessed playfully. "As you can recall. I won you fair and square during the tournament Tsubasa held, which means you're all mine to do anything with..." Naruto clued in as he came over to the bed with something behind his back. "I'm going to keep you up all night showing you that if you don't mind. But first..." the blond reached over Sasuke and strapped a ball around his mouth before digging through his drawer by the wall. "Let's see how you like this for an hour or two" he taunted, pulling out a remote control vibrator. "You see...Neji finally gave me his praise over our relationship and said I could have all these cool toys. But of course you wouldn't let me use them on you first would you now Sasu-chan" Naruto teased, using a childish nickname. "In fact that's why I decided to spike your drink tonight so I can get you right where I want you" he explained.

Sasuke glared angrily at Naruto. It figures the blonde would come up with something this outrageous. Even worse, the raven haired Uchiha noticed he was completely naked and Naruto even put him in a cock ring! This certainly was going to be one hell of a night!

Naruto smiled playfully as he slipped the vibrator into his mouth and lubricated it nicely before slowly pushing it into his boyfriend's body and turned on the switch. Sasuke's body tensed as the object was pushed into him and he threw his head back in instant ecstasy when it was turned on. He never approved of the thought of being penetrated before, but this...why did it have to vibrate?!

He squirmed in reluctant delight at the wonderful feelings the object was sending through his body, but after it had built him up a bit, he knew he wouldn't be able to release that build up and it would start to cause him pain just like he was sure Naruto had planned. Naruto couldn't help but giggle at the sight of Sasuke squirming around in a pleasurable fit. He never got to see his aggressive boyfriend in such a compromising position. He grabbed the remote and turned the level up a bit. He leaned closer to Sasuke. "Does it feel good Sasuke?" he teased, pinching the other's nipple a bit.

Sasuke yelled against the ball gag when Naruto turned the intensity level up. His body shook as he felt himself on the verge of being thrown over the edge. He nodded his head despite himself when his boyfriend asked the seductive question. Just Naruto's voice was making him feel good. He panted when the blond pinched his nipple and tried to squirm away from the touch, no matter how good it felt. He didn't want to give in to such a humiliating spectacle. He was the dominant one around here, not Naruto! And he'd be damned if he showed anything different.

But much to Sasuke's hate, he felt his body nearing the end and his muscles clenched many times around the toy in his entrance, but he didn't get the completion he wanted because of the ring around the base of his cock. His body shook in pain as he tried to let himself go over and over again, but it was futile attempts. He finally gave up as his member throbbed painfully to be released, the vibrator only continuing to simulate him in horrible ways.

Naruto was amused to see Sasuke pleading so desperately. After awhile longer of torture he removed the ball from Sasuke's mouth. "Beg me to let you come Sasuke..." he suggested sternly. His answer would determine how much longer his punishment would last.

As soon as the ball was removed Sasuke let out a much need moan, still squirming on the bed. He looked at his boyfriend, barely able to comprehend his question with the immense pleasure pooling in his stomach. "D-damn it...Naruto...You're going to pay for this" he hissed out through gritted teeth.

Naruto pouted cutely. "Annnh! Wrong answer" Naruto sounded, turning up the vibrator another level. Sasuke jolted upright in the bed, gasping out at the sensation that overwhelmed him. He pulled harshly at his restraints trying anything to get away from the pleasure being given to him from the toy. The pain between his legs was excruciating. He shifted to make himself more comfortable, but he only exceeded in pushing the toy further inside him and making the pleasure more intense.

"Fine! Let me come now Naruto! Please" He screamed as he thrashed about on the sheets.

Naruto chuckled in amusement seeing Sasuke so frantic. "That's a good Sasuke" he chirped with satisfaction. He leaned forward and gave the other teen a peck on the cheek as he slipped his hand down to the other's crotch and slowly startled to fondle with his sack.

Sasuke groaned and bucked into the hand fondling him, loving the touch better than the fake toy in his hole. "Naruto please!" He begged between gasps of air as his pleasure kept skyrocketing through him. "I'll do whatever you want! I promise!" He screamed. He needed his release now.

Naruto nodded with satisfaction. "Just had to tease you a bit more..." he leaned forward, pressing a sensual kiss on Sasuke's lips. With that he slowly slid off the ring from the other teen's member, allowing him the freedom he needed to come. He lightly stroked Sasuke with his hand, adding to the pleasure

Sasuke let out a heated breath when the ring was removed and after a few more strokes from his boyfriend he came hard, spilling his seed on his chest and stomach. It was one of the most pleasurable orgasms he'd ever had, but it was horrible getting it to that point. He moaned softly as his body twitched with the after effects, but also relaxed from the exhaustion it took out of him. He groaned as he could feel the area around his wrists and ankles rubbed raw from all his struggling and he looked to Naruto with annoyance and hoped the blond would let him go now. "Happy now you monster?"

Naruto smiled proudly and took out the toy from Sasuke's rear. He didn't enjoy torturing his lover, but this was too good to pass up. "Not just yet...I still have to get off if you don't mind. He laid on the bed for a minute, licking up Sasuke's cum slowly from his body in a sensual matter. Sasuke sighed almost miserably when he could feel himself getting hard again from Naruto's attempts. "Now it's my turn" Naruto chirped joyously.

He would make the other succumb to his charms a second time tonight for sure. Naruto stood up on his knees, placing his legs on either side of Sasuke's thighs. He held the stiff member and positioned it to his pucker entrance. Slowly, Naruto sat down on it, impaling himself with a gasp. Sasuke's head rolled back on the bed, and he bit back the cries that threatened to escape him again. He was already exhausted from torture, but damn did this feel good too. The waves of pleasure that were starting to engulf his body easily made him forget this pain he just experienced.

Naruto softly started to ride him once he was fully adjusted. He moved slowly, groaning a bit over the sensation. The smooth rocking motion sent waves of pleasure, no tsunamis of pleasure coursing throughout Sasuke's body. He couldn't hold back his voice any longer though he had been reminded Iruka was just in the other room. Naruto moved more swiftly, pushing himself repeatedly on Sasuke's cock and started to stroke his own member.

The blond had to stifle a deep moan as he rode Sasuke deeper into him. He rocked his hips more to angel the other's cock until finally he found his sweet spot. Sasuke by now couldn't keep from thrusting his hips up into Naruto as much as he could, bringing them both as much pleasure as possible. It erupted from him suddenly in a torrent of ecstasy-filled fire and he cried out as it did. Naruto gasped loudly, filling Sasuke's seed fill him to the brim, which brought him easily over to his own climax. The blonde tightened around his lover as white ribbons of cum spilled onto his stomach and hand. Sasuke moaned desperately, feeling Naruto around him so much.

Finally, Naruto slumped on the side of the bed, his body going slack. He breathed heavily and stared at Sasuke who had sweated enough to soak his sheets. He giggled softly and wrapped his arms around the other's neck. "See, that wasn't so bad was it?" he teased.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Alright...it wasn't...that bad...but don't ever do it again without my permission!" Sasuke hissed back.

Naruto grinned his foxish grin. "But will you promise to love me even if I do?"

Sasuke sighed tiredly. "Stupid dobe..." Sasuke didn't want to admit it but he had to say it, "of course I will idiot."

**The ****End**

**A****/****N****: **There you go the last chapter of Will You Promise to Love Me! I know it's really late and I'm extremely sorry. But last chapters are always the hardest for me to write. I hope you enjoyed it none the less. So how many people liked the aggressive Naruto? XD I wanted to end it with a bang, so I thought kinky would be fun. I hope to keep hearing from you all for the rest of my fics. Check them out ^_- I'm also planning to work on two new ideas for fics so keep on alert for when I put them up.


End file.
